La chica que se escabulle en la ventana de mi habitación
by Diana Micanha AcheleS
Summary: Rachel Berry y su hermana mayor Santana, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, la mejor amiga de su hermana, Quinn, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio y amistad, que se extiende por los próximos ocho años.
1. Sinopsis

La Chica Que se Escabulle En La Ventana De Mi Habitacion

SINOPSIS

Rachel Berry y su hermana mayor Santana, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, la mejor amiga de su hermana, Quinn, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio y amistad, que se extiende por los próximos ocho años. Quinn ahora es una segura y coqueta Porrista que nunca antes ha tenido una novia. Rachel todavía está emocionalmente temerosa por el abuso que ha sufrido amanos de su padre. Juntas, hacen una pareja improbable. Su relación siempre ha sido incierta pero, ¿qué sucede cuando Rachel empieza a ver al la mejor amiga de su hermana un poco diferente? ¿Y cómo su hermana, que siempre ha sido un poco sobreprotectora, reaccionará cuando se dé cuenta que ella se está acercando más? Descúbrelo en "La Chica Que se Escabulle en la Ventana de Mi Habitación" .


	2. Capitulo 1 - Quinn

**Capitulo 1 - Quinn**

* * *

Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc

* * *

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, mi papá debía estar en casa en exactamente en dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara. Santana se acercó, jugando con sus Muñecas.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Quinn? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito. Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No ahora, Santy. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una familia. —Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba. La cara de Santana se cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mí lado. Inmediatamente learrebaté la muñeca de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y la arrebató devuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí. Ella era un chica linda, con cabello Negro y ojos Marrones con motas Negras en ellos. Era mi hermana mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, Ella era la mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. La única que tenía permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era ella, y en una menor medida su mejor amiga Quinn, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

—Entonces, Rach, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? —preguntó ella, codeándome. Santana tenía diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo de la escuela.

—Nop. No tengo tarea. —Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

—Bien, niñas, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno. Santana y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: "Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos", bueno, mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: "Los niños no deberían ser visto su oídos". A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Santana y yo éramos enviadas a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama. Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Santana siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mamá tenía esa mirada es su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir. Santana y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta veces, en estaba en un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y decía la niñita tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos. Mi mamá y Santana iban a la práctica de Porristas y me quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos Domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando sólo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incómoda, siempre hacía que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo. Un par de minutos después, él entró. Santana me lanzó una mirada que me decía queme comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello Negro, del mismo color del de Santana. Tenía ojos marrones, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Hola, niñas —dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi columna cuando habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intenté no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en problemas o hacía algo parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así, solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años, cambió. Nuestra relación con él cambió por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Santana, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Santana y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Santana algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago verlo mirar a mi hermana de esa forma.

—Hola, papá —respondimos ambas al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

—Esto se ve bien, Margaret —dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezamos a comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar.

—Entonces,¿cómo estuvo la escuela, Santana? —le preguntó a mi hermana .Santana levantó la mirada nerviosamente.

—Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de Porristas y Brittany, y yo…—empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió, sin escuchar.

—Eso es genial, hija —interrumpió él—. ¿Qué hay de ti,Rachel? —preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí.¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

—Bien, gracias —respondí calladamente.

—¡Habla más alto, niña! —gritó.Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría ala cama sin cenar.

—Estuvo bien, gracias —repetí un poco más fuerte. Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

—Entonces, Margaret, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? —preguntó, comiendo sucena.

—Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego planché un poco —respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

—¡Mierda! ¡Rachel, estúpida pequeña perra! —gruñó, agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre. Mi hermana se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

—¡Suéltala, Santana! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa! —gritó mi padre, agarrando a Santana de su ropa y lanzándola al piso. Me abofeteó, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Santana y la pateó en la pierna, haciéndola gemir.

—¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pedazo de mierda! —le gritó a Santana, mientras estaba acurrucada en una bola en el piso. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herida a mi hermana; ellansólo estaba intentando protegerme. Santana siempre hacía eso. Cuando me metía en problemas, ella provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra Ella en su lugar. Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "las peores niñas en el mundo" y "cómo infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida".Me arrastré hasta mi hermana y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ella gimió y se levanto para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

—Lo siento, San. Lo siento —murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Rach. No es culpa tuya —dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y la ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

—Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman, ¿bien? —ordenó, besándonos a las dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasase algo más.—Las veré a la mañana. Las quiero a las dos. Por favor estén calladas, y pase lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones —ordenó, rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo íamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría quela casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo Papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándonos juguetes y dulces. Santana vino a mí habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos enel suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mí é a sollozar así que Santana envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. Ella siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más madura que yo.

—Está bien. Todo está bien, Rach. No te preocupes —susurró, acariciándome el pelo. Una vez que me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato.

Cuando estábamos en la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Santana se puso rígida cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba aguantando y miré a Santana, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete —dijo mirando a mi despertador—. Cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana —dijo con un guiño. Salió de la habitación y la observé arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mí—. Cierra con llave tu puerta, Rach —susurró, esperando ahí, observándome. Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Santana hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar,estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido estúpida esta noche e hice que hiriera a mi hermana otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el salón. De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Quinn fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí hacia mi ventana la abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

—¿Quinn, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora! —le grité susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero la chica estúpida solo trepó a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándola silenciosamente detrás de ella. Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre la atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Quinn viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidosoa

—Quinn , sal! —susurré, desesperadamente intentando empujarla devuelta hacia la ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Quinn estaba aquí. Quinn no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus Suaves brazos alrededor mio con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de empujarla, pero ella solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Está bien —susurró, acariciando mi pelo. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho;pensamientos de Santana siendo herida antes inundaron mi cabeza. Quinn era un poco mas alta que yo ; tenía diez años, igual que Santana. Ellas eran mejores amigas, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo Rubio, y ojos Verdes claros, que eran como ventanas a su alma. Cuando Quinn te miraba te hacia sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy linda; todos mis compañeros estaban colados por ella por alguna razón. Quinn y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Ella se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone la zancadilla, me tira del pelo, y tiene esta molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa.¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba abrazándome? Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Santana, tal vez se acercó a la ventana equivocada —pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Santana estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero. Me eché hacia atrás para mirarla. Por alguna razón ella se veía tan triste; tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. Ella sabía sobre mi padre, Santana había sido cubierta por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a ella. Santana y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Quinn? —susurré, limpiándome la cara, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. Me tiró sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Santana siempre hacia cuando lloraba. Miré su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de las Princesas de Disney. Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto ha por qué tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frío fuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Miré al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había estado llorando durante más de una hora.

—Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien—susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con ía mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Quinn estaba directamente en frente dela mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que ella podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para ella. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Santana.

—Estoy bien. Tienes que irte —susurré empujándola otra vez, tratando de sacarla de la cama. Se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

—No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar —declaró, tirándome hacia abajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbadas en mi cama, una enfrente del otra. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí segura y caliente. Me deslicé aún más cerca de ella, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el de ella y sollocé en su pecho. Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y miré al reloj 6:20 a.m.

—¡Quinn! —susurré, sacudiéndola.

—Ahh, ¿qué, Mamá? —preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Shhh! —siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidas, esto está tan mal.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró, sorprendida, luego miró alrededor de mi habitación.

—Oh no, ¿me quedé dormida? —susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por cabello rubio, que estaba Desordenado, pero en realidad se veía linda.

—Tienes que ir a casa,Quinn. ¡Rápido! —siseé, empujándola hacía la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levantó la vista hacia mí una expresión confundida en su cara.

—Gracias —susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Quinn alguna vez había hecho por mí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada, Ángel —respondió, sonriendo y saliendo. Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Quinn viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapadas. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Quinn en la casa durante la noche.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Finn

**Capitulo 2 - Finn**

* * *

Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc

* * *

**[8 años mas tarde]**

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Quinn movió su peso ligeramente. Estaba abrazándome en cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de mi cabello. Suave brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su pierna tirada casualmente sobre mí. Se empujaba contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda. Rápidamente silencié la alarma de mi teléfono y la codeé en el estómago.

―Seis en punto ―murmuré somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

―Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansada ―murmuró ella, empujándome más fuerte contra su pecho.

―Nop, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Santana casi te atrapa aquí ―murmuré, codeándola en el estómago una vez más.

Movió su brazo e inmovilizó mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza, en una posición de oración.

―Sólo diez minutos más, Ángel ―se quejó. Suspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con ella cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con ella. Anbas deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño, instantáneamente.

―¡Rachel, será mejor que ya estés lista! ―gritó mi hermana, golpeando la puerta. Me levanté de un salto y también Quinn, era más de las siete.

―Er… sí, estoy lista ya, San.―grité en respuesta, mirando a Quinn que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdida.

―Bien. Voy a desayunar. Apúrate. Quinn conducirá hoy así que está lista para irnos en media hora ―llamó Santana a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

―Caray, Ángel, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ―acusó Quinn, frunciendo el ceño. La miré en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

―¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste "diez minutos más" y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara! ―gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz. Ella sonrió burlonamente y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mí.

―¿Te inmovilicé en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez, Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad ―se mofó, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

―¡Ya quisieras! Ahora, apártate de mí, Quinn , y ve a alistarte. Conduces hoy, aparentemente ―siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana. Ella suspiró y se levantó de mí, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepó por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de sí al irse. Caminé hacia ella y la aseguré antes de dirigirme a la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos. Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina, con un ceño fruncido, Quinn estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose mi cereal?. ¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba peinado en Una Coleta, y tenia puesto su uniforme de porrista. Que Hacia Lucir su Cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Se veía igual de linda que todas las mañanas, como un maldita supermodelo. y hacia que todos las personas que la veian se derritieran. Sus ojos Verdes estaban brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

―¿Retardada esta mañana, Rach? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le lancé una mirada de muerte, haciéndola sonreír burlonamente.

―¡Cállate, Quinn! ¿Por qué demonios te estás comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en casa? ―pregunté, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. Ella sólo me observó con una sonrisa divertida. Santana me lanzó una caja de jugo.

―Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana, Rach . ¿Todo va bien? ―preguntó,mirándome un poco preocupada. Miré seriamente a Quinn una vez más mientras ella empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

―Me quedé dormida ―murmuré con un suspiro abatido.

Santana no tenía idea que Quinn dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fuera así, se enloquecería. Santana siempre era protectora conmigo, siempre la había sido, pero había empeorado desde que mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía trece. Bueno, dije se fue, pero la verdad era que Santana y Quinn habían llegado a casa temprano del Colegio un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme. Santana finalmente caída en cuenta y ella y Quinn le habían dado una paliza, oalgo haci, y con ayuda de los amigos de Santana y Quinn. Lo habían echado de la casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían. Nunca regresó, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años. Un poco después de eso, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces más de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que sólo la veíamos por cerca de una semana al mes, si algo. Santana era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era más como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de ella. Quinn también era muy protectora conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien, incluso aunque ella literalmente pasa cada noche envuelta a mi alrededor en la cama por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez más. Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal. No era algo de lo que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y ella entraba una vez que sus padres revisaran que ella estuviera dormida. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años, la mamá de Quinn había encontrado su cama vacía, pero ella le había mentido, diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amiga. Nadie sospechó que estaba al lado, conmigo. Ella todavía me molestaba como loca y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos niñas, pero yo siempre supe que ella estaría ahí para mí si lo necesitaba. Era como si él tuviera doble personalidad. De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y enojándome todo el tiempo, y de noche, era la chica más dulce en el mundo y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir segura y a salvo.

―Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel ―dijo Quinn, con su sonrisa de burla, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer.¡Sí, claro! Mi cabello castaño todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de secarle por sus estúpidos "diez minutos más", así que lo tenía recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados y un top rojo de cuello en'' v'' y una capucha, junto con mis converse. Había añadido lo mínimo de maquillaje, y algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldita idiota! Le mostré el dedo y caminé hasta su auto. Recostándome contra él, enojada, esperé que me honraran con su presencia. El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre, ellas se sentaron el frente hablando de ropa, chicos, y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod, intentando ignorar las sonrisas de Quinn en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Quinn y Santana eran consideradas "Las Porristas Sexys" en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y el sueño de todo chico; y asta Chicas?, las chicas querían ser amigas suyas, y los chicos querían salir y dormir con ellas. Quinn se rió mientras yo me encogía, saliendo del auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorros y zorras (por haci decirlo); que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lanzarse sobre ella. Una chica me codeó a propósito. La miré en su pequeña falta que lucía más como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estómago, e hice una mueca. ¡Caray, es tan perra!

―Mierda, Jessica, ¿dejaste tu falda en casa? ―pregunté con un horror fingido. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Quinn y Santana reírse.

―Lo que sea, ¿sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto? ―escupió ella en respuesta. Sólo me reí y me aleje caminando. Era usual que Jessica y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Finn, El Quarterback del equipo de Futbol por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejó. Ella todavía no lo había superado y lo quería de vuelta, más para disgusto de él.

―Eso no fue amable, Rachel. ―Quinn soltó una carcajada, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía.

―Lamento lo de esta mañana ―susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna. La codeé en las costillas, haciéndola sonreír y apartarse.

―E ignora a Jessica, es una estúpida, a la próxima la golpeas y la mandas al hospital, así me quedo con Finn, Ah!, y creo que llevas genial el look emo―añadió, con un guiño coqueto. Santana la golpeó en el hombro.

―¡Amiga, esa es mi hermana menor!, no la metas en problemas con Jessica―la regañó enojada, apartándola de mí. Quinn sólo se rió y me guiñó una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco. Quinn se alejó y caminó directo a lo que lucía un chico guapo que le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojó cuando él inmediatamente empezó a coquetear con ella. Encontré a mis amigos, que prácticamente estaban follando a Jake y Liam con los ojos y expresiones soñadoras.

―Hola, Tina, Brittany, Kurt ―dije alegremente cuando llegué a ello.

―Hola, Rach.―Contesto Brritany.

―Pero mira quien esta ahy sexy trasero número uno y número dos―dijo Tina, mirando fijamente a Finn y Puck, mientras se alejaba. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.―Kurt ronroneó, abanicándose la cara. Fingí tener náuseas.

―¡Tina, ellos son los novios de mi hermana y su imbesil amiga,! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas. ―Me encogí de. Santana era una gran persona, pero trataba a los chicos como objetos, bueno Puck y Finn eran igual, y bueno, Quinn simplemente era un idiota de tiempo completo, que se la pasaba babeando por ese chico alto que todos consideran sexy y son la pareja mas popular y linda de la escuela, ¿enserio?.

―Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de Futbol y lucen como dioses del sexo, y yo desearía poder obviar eso ―dijo sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír. Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me empujó a nuestra primera clase. La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho de que mi hermana y su mejor amiga eran las chicas más deseadas allí. Ellas me cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir con nadie. La mayoría de las personas querían ser mis amigos para poder acercarse a mi hermana. Los chicos que querían ser sus novios eran fáciles de localizar. en su mayor parte podías saber si querían que los presentara, por el tipo de ropa que estaban usando San y Quinn. Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacía mi tarea y jamás llegaba tarde; me enorgullecía de ello, aunque no era una nerd. A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuché los usuales suspiros y risitas tontas. Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, y los chicos comensavan a peinarse con su horrible gel. de modo que supe que mi hermana y sus amigas y los novios de mi hermana y sus amigas, estaban llegando al comedor. Suspiré cuando Tina y Kurt empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

―¡Oh, genial, tu hermana y su amiga está viniendo! ―Kurt rió tontamente, codeando a Brittany y ami en las costillas.

* * *

**_N/A:_ **Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! :) Y También por Animarme a seguir con la historia. :'D

Espero no defraudarlos con esta historia, ya que es mi primer Fic. :')

Unos Saludines, Abrazos y Besos A Todos ''Los Amo'' :3


	4. Capitulo 3 - ¿Estoy perdonada?

**Capitulo 3 - ¿estoy perdonada?**

* * *

**Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**

* * *

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano pálida apareció por detrás de mí, robándome un puñado de mis papitas fritas.

―Hola, Ángel―susurró Quinn en mi cuello. Golpeé su mano cuando fue a robar más.

―¡Quinn, por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota.―despotriqué, molesta. Se echó a reír.

—Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo Berry—respondió, dejándose caer en el banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

—Quinn, ¿qué quieres? —le pregunté con un suspiro, moviendo el plato lejos de ella. Pasó su delgado y palido brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Sólo quería visitar a mi amiga. Sé que me has echado de menos sin verme todas las mañanas y eso. —Susurro engreídamente. Todas mis amigos nos miraron raras.

—Podrías quitar tu brazo, Quinn, por el amor de Dios.—le regañé, encogiéndome para alejarme. Se rió de nuevo. y me siguió por el pasillo.

—No seas así, Ángel. Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu hermana tiene una cita, así que... —Se calló, sonriéndome. ¡Genial, simplemente genial! Me iba a llevar a casa. Fantástico. Ella insistiría en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermana llegase, lo que significaba que tenía que cocinar para ella también. ¡Maldita sea, es tan molesta y mandona!

—Está bien, Quinn. Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes a tu estúpido ''novio'' esperando por ahí—le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto molesto. Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

—Finge todo lo que quieras, Berry, las dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche. —Susurro un poco alto para poder escucharla y me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie más se diese cuenta.

—Claro que querré, Quinn, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti. —Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla donde me besó. ¿por que dije eso? Dios! me vuelve loca, la odio. estúpida engreída.

—Yo también te quiero Berry.—Susurro mas fuerte y me sonrió mientras se alejaba de vuelta al mismo chico de esta mañana. y el chico pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro, y sus sucios, asquerosos labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño, y aparté la mirada volví asta el comedor, Tina, Brittany y otras chicas del comedor estaban mirándome con picardia.

—Oh, Rach no savia que eras lesbiana—Dijo Brittany feliz y con un tono de picardia.

—¿Que?...No, no soy lesbiana, y Dios!, ¡esta chica es tan jodidamente molesta! ¿Por qué mi hermana no podía escoger una mejor amiga un poco mas mejor, alguien que no fuera una arrogante, engreída, estúpida, y una mandona niña bonita.?—despotriqué, lanzando mis manos al aire.

—Admítelo Rach, se nota que le gustas a Quinn, y ati te gusta ella, aunque parezca una hetero, es una super lesbiana—dijo Tina burlándose, haciéndome enojar.

—¡Por amor de dios! que no soy lesbiana—susurre enojada con un chillido en mi voz.

—Oh, ¡deja de lloriquear! Rach, Qinn Fabray acaba de tener su hermoso y lindo brazo alrededor tuyo y te a besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mí —dijo Brittany soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

—Lo que sea. no soy lesbiana y si ella lo es me importa una mierda, Mejor me voy a mi próxima clase. —Le sugerí mientras recogía mi bandeja bruscamente y me iba.

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde una sonriente Quinn se encontraba apoyada en su coche, esperándome.

—Hola Berry.—Me guiñó un ojo coquetamente. ¿porque hace eso?

—Hola Quinn. —Me subí a su coche, ya molesta con su coqueto culo. Subió a mi lado.

—Así pues, Ángel, tengo que pasar por algo de camino a casa. —Puso el coche en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

—Genial —murmuré. Decidí mirar por la ventada e ignorarla; seguía molesta con ella por todo la cosa de "diez minutos más" de esta mañana, y por pasarme hacer vergüenza delante de mis amigos. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de una tienda unos minutos más tarde.

—Vamos, Ángel —dijo, saliendo. Me senté ahí y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, rehusándose a bajar. Caminó alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mí.—Vamos, Berry no seas modesta—repitió, sosteniendo su mano para mí.

—No se necesitan dos para entrar, Quinn. Esperaré aquí —respondí. Metió sus suaves y pálidas manos en el coche y me tomo de la cintura, jalandome a fuera del coche, que lo logro entrelazo su mano con la mía y cerro la puerta del coche y me comenzó a jalar hacia la tienda.

—suéltame ¡imbécil! me lastimas Quinn.—grité, jalando de su brazo .Ella sólo se reía de mis escasos intentos de soltarme, y siguió empujándome. no puede ser que sea mas fuerte que yo. Una vez en la tienda, finalmente me soltó. Miré alrededor, avergonzada, para comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió algunos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de mi oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla. Me sonrió y yo la miré enfadada.

—¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso! ban a pensar que soy una loca dramática—siseé. ella solo rió.

—Eres una loca dramática, y ¿Cuál es el problema? —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas. La pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruboricé porque la había pisoteado como un niño pequeño; por suerte, Quinn no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de esto. Agarró una revista de moda y una barrita dietetica y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar. Estaba felizmente hojeando la Teen Vogue cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me puse tensa.

—Bueno, hola aquí. —Uno de ellos ronroneó. Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de Quinn.

—Ey, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó el otro, cogiendo mi mano. Mi corazón empezó ha acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, frenéticamente.

—Estoy buscando a mi novio...a—le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

—¿Novio?—Frunció el ceño y se acerco mas.

—No veo a nadie—dijo el otro, burlándose de mí.

—.¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? —ofreció el chico que estaba sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia él lentamente. Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, Quinn, ¡¿donde estas?! Sé que soy patética, pero odio los enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

—Ey, Amor.—dijo Quinn, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. los chicos de inmediato soltaron mi mano y fruncieron el seño. Me acerqué al lado de Quinn y me presioné contra ella con tanta fuerza que dolía. Quinn siempre ha sido protectora conmigo; una vez un chica me empujó en un charco cuanto tenía siete, y Quinn fue directamente a la casa de la muchacha y le dio un una patada en el culo.

—Espero que no estuvieran molestando a mi novi...— se detuvo cuando los miro.

—¿Quinn?—hablaron al unisono.

—Mike, Sam?—dijo con un color pálido en su rostro y separándose rápidamente de mi.—¿Que.. que hacen aquí?—

—Venimos a california para visitar a mi nueva... novia y a la novia de Sam.—dijo Mike con rapidez.

—Oh!, y tienen novia y estaban coqueteando con mi amiga. Eh!—dijo Quinn algo molesta.

—De ninguna manera, Quinn. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo. —Mike mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.—Ya nos tenemos que ir luego hablamos, adiós Quinn... y ala otra chica.—Y salieron fugazmente de la tienda.

—Está... bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel, nos vamos a casa —dijo Quinn , guiándome hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se giró para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, revisándome preocupada. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del pecho tan pronto como oí su hermosa voz. Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

—Gracias —murmuré. nos suvimos al coche. Una vez dentro arrojó algo en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo, una barrita de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír.—Gracias, Quinn. —Ella siempre hacía cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fuese una idiota niña bonita, de lo contrario sería probablemente una buena chica. Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Quinn se cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir violada mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Quinn, ¡deja de mírame, y mejor ayúdame! —dije airadamente, señalándola. Se rió.

—Wow, estás verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy, ¿eh? —bromeó, sonriendo.

—Si, lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas; me he visto y sentido como una mierda todo el día —dije con acritud.

—Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día —Bromeo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor. —Tiré la comida en el horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada.

—Bien, lo que sea. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su hermoso cuerpo de modelo al mío, era extrañamente calmante.

—Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media;imagino que te quedas a cenar —dije. No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No estoy segura de que Santana le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando ella estaba fuera, pero Quinn lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

—Seguro, viendo cómo me lo preguntas tan educadamente. —Sonrió.

—No estaba preguntando —gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para alejarme. Me agarró la mano y se acercó a mí, estaba tan cerca, que mi pecho tocaba el suyo, podía sentir su dulce aliento soplando en mi cara.

—Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una perra conmigo, no te pega —dijo en voz baja. Respiré hondo y suspiré.

—Está bien, si, lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una perra contigo —admití, tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdosos que se sentía como si estuvieran viendo mi alma.

—Así que, ¿estoy perdonada? —preguntó, sonriendo. Me gustaba esta Quinn, la que me cuidaba, la que era diferente cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir que no, y sentí a mi voluntad de odiarla desmoronarse. Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar. —Me empujé fuera de su retención y me alejé rápidamente.

1 ETS: Enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

* * *

**Gracias Por Todos Sus Comentarios, Los Amo *w* ''Peace & Love ''**

**Saludines,Besos y Abrazos :) **


	5. Capitulo 4 - He arruinado Tu Uniforme

**Capitulo 4 - He arruinado Tu Uniforme.**

* * *

**Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**

* * *

Se sentía raro estar cerca de ella de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormiguero de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos cogido, todavía podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenía ni idea de la atmósfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos. Después de cenar en silencio, terminé mi tarea. Sólo eran las ocho y media así que Quinn decidió poner una película. Puso Destino Final, y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentí un poco incómoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. La miré a escondidas varias veces, estaba sentada ahí viendo la película, con una pierna sobre la otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla. Ninguna de las dos se movió hasta que la peli terminó. Ahogué un bostezo.

—Creo que me voy a la cama, Quinn, estoy muy cansada. —Murmuré, levantándome y estirándome como un gato. Cuando la miré de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

—Oh, bien, sí, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media hora —dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir. La seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de ella, un poco desconcertada. ¿Por qué era todo tan tenso y extraño entre nosotras esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba tan molesta con ella, esta mañana que hice las cosas un poco torpes. Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lavé los dientes, el pelo, y me metí en la cama. Esta estaba fría y era demasiado grande,al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuché a mi ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Escuche pasos, y luego la cama se hundió detrás de mí.—Ey, ¿estás dormida? —susurró.

—No, todavía no —murmuré. Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó su pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía. La oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a ella,me encantaba que Quinn durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin ella.—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor y presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma que era como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

—Nada, Ángel. Sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo —murmuró contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Quinn—susurré, besando su brazo.

—Buenas noches, Ángel —respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Me desperté a las seis en punto como siempre para apagar mi alarma; la silencié e intenté, sin éxito, moverme lejos de Quinn. Tenía su cabeza en mi pecho y su pierna encima de mi entrepierna. Tenía su mano en su rodilla, fijando su pierna ahí, y mi otro brazo envuelto tensa mente alrededor de su cintura. Cuando traté de moverla, apretó su agarre, murmurando algo en sueño sobre ya no querer ir más a la universidad. Moví mi brazo y toqué su estómago.

—Seis en punto —murmuré, tocándola de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos. Ella gruñó y apretó su agarre, moviéndome así que quedé completamente encima de ella. Esa sensación, era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Esta es Quinn por amor de Dios! Traté de liberarme, pero eso sólo nos hizo rozarnos en lugares en los que preferiría no pensar en la amiga engreída de mi hermana, en un contacto mejor amiga. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío, ¡eso en verdad se siente bien!—¿Quinn? —le susurré/grité. Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró, impactada. Su expresión rápidamente cambió a su sonrisa de modelo, la cual quería golpear fuera de su perfecto rostro.

—Bueno, buenos días, ángel. Wow, esto es una primera vez —ronroneó, alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro. Dios! se ve tan sexy cuando alza su ceja. ¿Por demonios pienso eso?

—¿Me soltarías por amor de Dios? —le susurré grité. Ella alzó sus manos a modo de rendición y rápidamente rodé de encima de ella.—Son las seis —refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño. Ella se volteó de lado para mirarme.

—Está bien. No estés enojada conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor. No sabía que había hecho eso, lo siento, Ángel, ¿está bien? —susurró, besando mi mejilla antes de salir rápidamente de la cama.

—Está bien, lo que sea —murmuré, posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama donde había estado acostada.

—Te veré después. —Me dirigió un guiño antes de salir por mi ventana. Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo oler el olor a vainilla y eso me hace sentir segura y calmada. Me hundí en un sueño pacifico por otra hora. Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentré en mi iPod y estaba bailando felizmente cuando la vi comiendo mi cereal de nuevo. ¡Cada jodido día! Suspiré y robé el cereal de sus manos.

—¡Demonios,Quinn, hay como cuatro cereales en las alacenas y sólo comes el mío!¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, cuando comencé a masticar mi desayuno.

—Buenos días para ti también, Rach —dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

—Claro, hola. —Me dejé caer y comí mi cereal mientras Santana salia de la cocina.

—Hey, chicas, ¿están listas para irse?—preguntó Santana, lanzándonos a cada una, una caja de jugo, como simpre. Ambas asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Quinn. Mientras me acercaba a la escuela, Ryder me agarró y me llevó para una charla.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, preocupada. Parecía un poco desesperado; su cabello estaba desorganizado, como si hubiera estado jalándolo o pasando sus manos por él un montón, sus ojos estaban tensos con estrés.

—Olvidé que el cumpleaños de Tina es mañana, ¡y no tengo idea de que darle! —chilló desesperada mente, pasando sus manos por su cabello fuertemente, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el estilo.

—Cálmate, todavía tienes tiempo. Ahora, ¿qué clase de cosas le gustan? —pregunté, pensando en Tina y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

—Quería darle algo que pudiera quedarse con él, pero no sé qué… —Cerró sus ojos, obviamente entrando en pánico.

—Ryder, cálmate. ¿Qué te parece unos lindos pendientes? ¿Le gustan las piedras ,verdad? También podrías darle un nuevo joyero o algo para ponerlas dentro —sugerí. Su rostro se iluminó.

—¡Sí! Tiene un gusto por los joyeros antiguo en este momento. ¡Esa es una idea genial! Oh Dios gracias,Rachel. ¡Te debo a lo grande! Voy a saltarme la mañana para poder conseguirla —dijo, sonriendo emocionado y corriendo, gritando adiós por su hombro. Caminé de regreso al colegio, y noté que no había casi nadie.

Mierda santa, ¿llego tarde? Comencé a correr por el pasillo; pude ver a Quinn y un par de sus amigas caminando hacia mí.

—Disminuye la velocidad, Berry, te caerás —gritó Quinn, sonriéndome mientras yo medio corría, medio caminaba hacia ella. Cuando la pasé, ella sacó su pie para hacerme tropezar, pero antes de que golpeara el suelo envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levantó.—Caray, Berry, sé que soy caliente, pero no necesitabas caer a mis pies —bromeó, haciendo reír a todas sus amigas. Sentí su mano deslizarse por mi trasero.

—¡Estúpida!—Susurre, y me separe bruscamente de ella—Odiaba ser tocada; traía recuerdos de mi padre. Jadeé, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, i mano se estrello contra su rostro perfecto. ¡¿Que hice?!. Estaba luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando. Me di la vuelta para alejarme corriendo pero me agarró por la mano y me empujó hacia ella de nuevo. y volteo hacia sus amigas.

—Déjenme sola ya me las arreglo—Sus amigas asintieron y se fueron, Quinn me volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, Tocándose la mejilla. —Sólo estaba bromeando, sabes que nunca te haría daño —gimió. Su voz se quebró un poco, sonaba como si tuviera dolor. Miró directamente a mis ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos verdes claro . Me dio un abrazo y puso sus suaves labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y respiró profundamente por su nariz, enviando a su aliento caliente a bajar por mi cuello. Esto es lo que siempre hacía para calmarme, cuando lloraba en su hombro;esta era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentré en hacer juego con mi respiración y la suya. Respiré su dulce olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacia atrás y ella sólo me estaba mirando, con arrepentimiento en su rostro.—Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso, Ángel, no pensé —dijo en tono de disculpa. Asentí con la cabeza y bufé, limpiándome la cara con la manga.

—Yo también lo siento. ¿Te duele? —le pregunté, Tocando su mejilla con cariño. Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien, Y golpeas muy bien—respondió, mirándome a los ojos de nuevo. Aparté mi mano rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda. Tenía la sensación de que cuando Quinn me miraba a los ojos, podía ver el verdadero yo, el que trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gusta que la gente la toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo. Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi madre, Santana y Quinn. Esta era la razón exacta por la que no tenía citas. La idea de que alguien me tocara o besara, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Aparté la vista de ella y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño.

—He arruinado tu uniforme.

—No te preocupes —contestó con una sonrisa fácil, que no era la sonrisa de satisfacción que le ha dado a otras personas, era una sonrisa sincera, los que por lo general sólo se consigue en la noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solas en el pasillo, me quedé sin aliento en estado de shock.

—¿Dónde...? —murmuré, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo desesperada mente .

—Ellas se fueron a clase.—Respondió.—Vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que vamos a ir por un trago o algo así.—Me tomo de la mano hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su coche .

—Quinn, ¿qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase! —grité, mirando a mi alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando fuera de la escuela. Se echó a reír.

—Vamos, Rach, una clase no te hará daño. Ya estás diez minutos tarde de todos modos. —.Suspiré y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo con Quinn, pero eso sólo dependía de cual Quinn estaría aquí conmigo, la de la noche o la del día. La Quinn de la noche era considerada, cariñosa y atenta. La Quinn del día era una coqueta, Perra Creída y mandona. Sin embargo, la Quinn del día y de la noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarla mientras conducía, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mí o avergonzarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contenta de que estamos pasando un tiempo juntas? —me preguntó, y me dio un guiño coqueto. Puse los ojos y gemí. Genial, una hora con la Quinn del día es mi peor pesadilla.

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por todos su comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. :'D

Y disculpen la Ortografía, tratare de mejorarla ;)

Los amo. ** Peace & Love **


	6. Capitulo 5 - Un Buen Día

**Capitulo 5 - Un Buen ****Día**

* * *

**Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**

* * *

No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Ella me sonrió y se levantó, y yo la seguí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le pregunté mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba dentro. Tal vez tenían un buen café en el interior o algo, que era la única razón que se me ocurrió para que me trajera aquí. Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

—Hola, por favor, dos —dijo a el joven detrás del mostrador, entregándole el dinero. Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.

—¿Necesitas alquilar patines? —preguntó el joven con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras sus ojos discretamente recorrían el cuerpo de Quinn.

—Sí, un siente y un cinco por favor —respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Fruncí el ceño mientras hablaba, preguntándome cómo demonios conocía mi talla de zapatos. Le pasó dos juegos de patines y ella sonrió de nuevo, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a los bancos. Me di cuenta que el joven no dejaba de ver a Quinn mientras se alejó, y el se relamía los labios en su trasero. Me reí y puse los ojos en el, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Quinn, mirándome extrañamente.

—Tienes otro admirador —declaré, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el muchacho.—Simplemente no puedes evitar ser tú misma, ¿puedes? —bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no estoy interesada en el—respondió, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

—¿Preocupada? Quinn, yo no estaba preocupada. —Me burlé de eso, mientras ponía los ojos. Nos cambiamos a nuestros patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie más allí, probablemente debido a que era sólo justo después de las nueve de la mañana.—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar. —Hice una mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico. Ella se rió y tiró de mí hacia el hielo.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré. —Quinn tomó mis dos manos mientras resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Ella estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a mí.—Estás doblando los tobillos ligeramente, Ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma recta, por eso no tienes ningún control —dijo mirando mis pies. Me quedé más recta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera por debajo de mí, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que ambas caímos y caí encima de ella, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída. Se rió algo adolorida debajo de mí, me empujó hasta las rodillas, así que yo estaba a caballo, luego me senté a su lado. Yo no podía ponerme de pie así que esperé a que se levantara primero.—Está bien, intentemos el número dos. —Sonrió, tirando de mí a mis pies con facilidad—. Párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos, te voy a tirar de todo hasta que puedas conseguir el equilibrio. —Le dio una patada en mis patines con suavidad, empujándolos para juntarnos a medida que se apoderaba de mis manos con fuerza.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que cayera encima de ella.

—¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? Te vas a lastimar—le pregunté preocupada, empujándome a mí misma en una posición sentada de nuevo. Podía sentir el hielo comenzar a mojar la parte de atrás de mis jeans, haciéndome temblar.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó, mirándome con una expresión confusa.

—Tu sabes, Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima de ti. Te vas a lastimar —expliqué frunciendo el ceño. Se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor que sea yo, que tú —murmuró en voz baja, levantándome a mis pies otra vez. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez la oí mal—.Estás mejorando, duraste por lo menos un minuto más que la última vez —bromeó con su sonrisa de , eso se parece más a la Quinn que conozco, debí haberla escuchado mal después de todo.

—Ja, ja. Bueno, un minuto está bien para mí. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto —me quejé, cayendo de nuevo al instante. Se las arregló para sostenerme sólo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera de que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo desde el principio. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por el temor habitual de que alguien me estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado mientras ella me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirándome divertida a la vez.

—No me sonrojo. Hace frío, eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo. —Me dila vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mi trasero para tratar de alejar un poco el frío. La oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un suspiro. Miré hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, lucía como si estuviera herida o algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, todavía frotándome el trasero. Ella asintió con la cabeza.y se quitó la camisa, allí parada en sus jeans y su camiseta apretada que dejaba resaltar sus pechos. Colocó su camisa bajo mi cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente.—¿Qué estás haciendo?, te vas a resfriar —la regañé mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que había hecho.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez traeré un suéter de repuesto para tu muy delicado trasero —respondió, agarrando mis manos y empezando a tirar de mí otra vez.¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con la próxima vez? No es que no esté pasando un buen rato, pero estar aquí con Quinn , era extraño, se sentía raro. Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto ya que en realidad se sentía bien, por lo que se sentía raro.—¡Eso es! Lo estás logrando —susurró —lo que por supuesto me hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Me presioné contra ella por tercera vez, riendo, esto era realmente divertido y no hacía daño. Usualmente, cuando venía a patinar con Santana y se cansaba de atraparme, simplemente me dejaba caer sobre mi trasero todo el tiempo. En unos treinta minutos estaba por lo general tan magullada y adolorida que me daba por vencida.—Ves, ahora te estás divirtiendo. —Quinn se rió, sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de su trasero y sosteniéndome otra vez. Nos las arreglamos para patinar tres vueltas enteras a la pista antes de volverme a caer. Realmente estaba mejorando. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pista estaba empezando a estar más llena y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Ya me estaba cayendo cada vez menos, pero seguía agarrando sus suaves manos con un apretón mortal.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté casualmente cuando nos detuvimos al lado de la pista. El primer período sin duda debía estar casi terminado. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y aspiró el aire a través de sus dientes blancos, produciendo un sonido sibilante. OK, eso no sonó bien, tal vez nos perdimos también el segundo período…

—Eh, ángel, la escuela terminará en más o menos una hora —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—¿QUÉ? —dije casi gritando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo que a la vez me hizo perder el equilibrio. Ella me agarró con dificultad y me deslizó a la baranda plástica de la pista para mantenerme de pie, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Ella no se movió. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándome, fija en mis ojos hasta que comencé a sentirme un poco mareada. De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, así que tomé aireen un respiro irregular, el cual parecía sacarla de allí. Se retiró, pero dejó sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si tu hermana se entera de que he estado contigo durante todo el día, me va a arrancar los pelos—dijo con fingido horror, haciéndome reír. En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar al lado, continuó sosteniéndome por la cintura, patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba. En realidad no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que las coloqué sobre sus hombros. Cuando comencé a caerme de nuevo, me agarro de la cintura con mas fuerza pero Ahora ella callo encima de mi. nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente unos minutos en donde nadie existía solo nosotras dos. Retire un mechón rebelde poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Rose su mejilla con mi mano helada y sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo. sentí miles y miles de mariposas dentro de mi estomago, Ella me sonrió. ''Esa sonrisa es tan...hermosa, Ellas es tan hermosa. ¿por que dije eso? Dios mio! que me pasa con Quinn.''Me separe rápidamente de ella y sentándome aun lado.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunté sonrojada y sintiéndome un poco incómoda de haber tenido todo su cuerpo encima de mi. Sin embargo, no sé por qué me sentía incómoda al respecto, dado que ella siempre se pegaba contra el mío cada noche.

—Perfectamente ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó, mirando confundida .Señalé el hielo.

—Por que, tu ya te lastimaste varias veces por mi culpa, y ya era hora de que me tocara ami.—expliqué, frunciendo el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, ¡ésta chica es realmente rara! Parecía un poco incómoda por lo sucedido, pero luego re acomodó su expresión a su habitual sonrisa de "hago derretir al mundo entero".

—Ok. Entonces, ¿estamos a mano?.—Se encogió de hombros. Bien, ahora me siento un poco culpable de no haberle permitido divertirse por haberme tenido que cuidar todo el tiempo.

—Claro.—Sonreí—Quinn, ve y patina un poco. Me quedaré sentada aquí, está bien. Tu también debes tener un poco de diversión —le sugerí, regalándole una tierna sonrisa. Ella sonrió.

—Tuve mucha diversión. —Su expresión parecía completamente honesta, se levantó rápidamente y fue por nuestros zapatos. En el camino de regreso a la escuela pasó por el auto servicio de McDonalds.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el altavoz.

—Eh, sí, quiero un combo de Big Mac con coca-cola y uno de cuarto de libra con queso con malteada de fresa. ¿Todavía hacen esas cosas de queso fundido? —preguntó Quinn.

—Sí lo hacemos —crujió el alta voz. Él sonrió.

—Genial, un paquete de eso también, por favor. —Sólo la miré, un poco atónita, acababa de ordenar mi comida y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me equivoqué? —preguntó, mirando ligeramente preocupada y bajando la ventanilla de nuevo listo para cambiar la orden. Negué con la cabeza mirándola con asombro.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?—Ella simplemente se rió y me miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

—Siempre pides lo mismo Ángel, y adoras esas asquerosas cosas de queso pero no las tienen todo el tiempo, así que… —se encogió de hombros y rodó el auto hasta la siguiente ventana. Bien, ahora está empezando a asustarme. ¿Primero, supo mi talla de zapatos y ahora conoce lo que como en el McDonalds? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente he venido aquí con ella y Santana mil veces, pero ni siquiera Santana sabe lo que ordeno y es mi hermana, por amor de Dios. Quinn se rió de nuevo y estacionó el auto en un espacio para que pudiéramos comer. Estaba hablando abiertamente sobre un viaje al que quería ir y de una película que vio la semana pasada sobre zombies que según dijo era terrorífica, y me habrían matado del susto. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil era hablar con ella; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con ella por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Santana o con una banda de chicas, o tenía alguna sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos durmiendo. Era en realidad era muy agradable y divertida. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la perra engreída niña popular, había una dulce y linda mujer; debería ser así más a menudo.—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome con seriedad. Asentí con la cabeza y terminé el resto de mi malteada—. ¿No confías en mí?¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a hacerte daño más temprano en la escuela?, ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que te haría daño? —preguntó, con un poco de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo luciendo muy triste. Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Fue solo que me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo; confío en ti, Quinn, de verdad. Sé que no me harías daño, sólo que es difícil para mí, no me gusta que la gente me toque. —Fruncí el ceño al no querer hablar de esto. Nunca nadie me había presionado por detalles acerca de cómo hacía con mi padre. He rechazado ir a la terapia desde que se fue, mi mamá y Santana han tratado de hablar de eso pero yo simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba avergonzada de eso y de lo que él acostumbraba a hacerme. Nadie nunca me había forzado a hablar de ello y yo los amaba aún más por ello. Quinn tomó mi mano.

—Sé que no, pero somos amigas y nunca te lastimaría. Necesito que lo sepas.—dijo trazando círculos en la palma de mi mano. Todavía lucía realmente herida y molesta y quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo. Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

—Quinn, cuando alguien me toca, mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sentirme mareada y enferma. Es algo sobre lo que no tengo control. Las únicas personas con las que no me pasa, es con mi mamá, con Santana y contigo. Lamento si te molesto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Confío en ti, de verdad.—Esto parecía hacerla sentir mejor y su rostro se iluminó.

—OK, está bien. Regresemos antes de que tu hermana tenga a los perros de ataque listos para rasgarme la garganta —sugirió, riendo entre dientes. Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras ella manejaba de regreso a la escuela. Entramos al estacionamiento de la escuela cinco minutos antes de la campana de salida.

—Eh, Ángel, probablemente lo mejor sea no contarle nada de lo de hoy a tu hermana ni a nadie. No se supone que pase tiempo contigo. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No se supone que pase tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté confundida. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

—Santana lo dijo. Y toma en cuenta de que soy una "Desagradable Perra"como tú tantas veces has dicho. Aparentemente, solo quiero tocar tu muy agradable trasero—dijo con burla, abrí la boca exagerada mente. ''¿NO PUEDO CREER QUE DIJO ESO? ¿acaso escuche bien?''.Se acerco lentamente ami, serré los ojos y suspire.—Lo cual estaría más que feliz de hacer, si tú lo quieres. Ya sabes, como pago por la clase de patinaje —bromeó, susurrándome al oído. Sentí mariposas de nuevo en mi estomago, abri los ojos y salio del coche guiñándome un ojo. Di un grito ahogado. ''Si lo dijo''Acababa de pasar todo el día con esta chica pasándola muy bien y ella podía arruinarlo todo en una loca frase.

—No lo puedo creer, es una...Idiota—gruñí saliendo del coche y azotando la puerta. Pisé fuerte en dirección al edificio de matemáticas donde debía estar, para por lo menos aparentar que había estado allí si caminaba en la dirección correcta.

Vi a Santana caminar hacia el coche, así que le di unos minutos antes de hacer mi camino y meterme en la parte de atrás como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Oye, Rach, ¿tuviste un buen día? —preguntó Santana cuando entré en el coche.

—En realidad sí lo hice, todo el día excepto justo al final cuando alguien lanzó un golpe hacia mí —le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Santana inmediatamente le dio a Quinn una fuerte palmada en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó Quinn, frotándose la mejilla.

—Por golpear a mi hermanita. —Santana se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —se quejó Quinn. Me reí mientras Quinn me lanzaba una mirada sucia y saqué mi iPod.

—Rach, viéndose como es viernes... —dijo Santana, apaga, sabiendo al instante de qué se trataba. Su tradición semanal.

—¡No! ¡Ninguna fiesta! Vamos, Santana, ¿en serio? ¿Tiene que ser en nuestra casa todas las semanas? ¿nadie más puede hacerla por una semana para que no tenga que limpiar todo después de que se larguen todos tus idiotas amigos borrachos? —pregunté, mirando a Quinn de nuevo.

—¡Oye no me metas en esto; siempre ayudo a limpiar! —exclamó Quinn a la defensiva. Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada. Mi hermana hacía una fiesta en nuestra casa todos los viernes por la noche porque no teníamos supervisor paterna, así que era más fácil hacerla en nuestra casa. No sé por qué me molestaba en quejarme al respecto,sucedía independientemente de si me gustara o no. Subí el volumen de mi iPod para ahogar la voz de las chicas hablando sobre que se iban a poner y miré por la ventana. Pude ver a Quinn tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo por el espejo pero no le hice caso y fingí que me perdía por completo en la canción.

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas Gracias, por comentar y poner sus opiniones. :)

Me dan mas ánimos para seguir :'3

Algunos me han preguntado si la historia es original o una adaptación.

La Historia es una adaptación de el El chico que se escabulle en la ventana de mi habitación. -(Es un Hombre y una Mujer) xD

La Verdad es muy difícil recrearla. así que le tengo que cambiar muchas cosas en realidad ya que son dos mujeres y es un poco mas difícil.

Ha qui les dejo el Trailer de Esta Historia, es mi Primer trailer así que si se les hace feo o sin sentido, pues ya saben por que.

** watch?v=v6WP2069SYE**

Gracias! :D Y Esperen el Próximo capitulo. **Peace & Love **


	7. Capitulo 6 - Party Hard

**Capitulo 6 - ¡PARTY HARD!**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA :** **Este capitulo contiene material sexual. xD**

_**Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**_

* * *

Después de cenar, Santana y Quinn salieron a buscar bebidas para la fiesta como siempre. Así que aproveché la oportunidad de tomar un agradable baño, haciéndome sentir relajada y fresca. Gruñí ante el pensamiento de otra fiesta. Ellas no se ponían salvajes o algo por el estilo, pero se quedarían hasta por lo menos las dos o tres de la mañana. Encima de la falta de sueño, habría un gran desastre que limpiar en la mañana, tanto dentro como fuera. Me sequé y me envolví en una toalla. Cuando di un paso fuera del baño, choqué directo contra Quinn. Sus manos se extendieron para sostenerme, agarrando mi muñeca para que no me cayera. Apreté la toalla más fuerte y traté de calmar a mi acelerado corazón.

—Wow, me gusta tu atuendo —dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente. Retiré sus manos de mí y entré pisoteando a mi habitación, azotando la puerta al pasar. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, él tocó.

—¿Qué, Quinn? —pregunté amargamente a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Rach, abre la puerta por favor —pidió, agarrando el pomo.

—Quinn, ¿podrías simplemente irte? En serio, ¡no estoy vestida! —Fruncí el ceño y pisé mi pie, y de inmediato me sonrojé y le di gracias a Dios de que ella estuviera del otro lado de la puerta y no pudiera verme.

—Ángel, ¿por favor? —rogó. Me encogí de hombros. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tonito de voz. Era su dulce voz de hora-de-dormir a la que tenía problemas para decirle que no. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y ella me sonrió mientras me pasaba dentro de mi cuarto.

—Bien, ¿qué demonios quieres? —pregunté, caminando hacia mi armario para sacar mi camiseta favorita de las de Quinn que encontré en la lavadora. Me la puse, teniendo cuidado de mantener la toalla firmemente enrollada contra mí.

—Hey, me preguntaba dónde estaba esa camiseta —dijo, asintiendo frente a mi camisa. Jadeé pensando que me pediría que se la regresara. Era mi camiseta favorita. Me la ponía cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme vaga y descansada alrededor de la casa.

—No te la regresaré, adoro esta camisa —dije, sacudiendo mi mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Es justo. De todas maneras luce mejor en ti —replicó, con una sonrisa, mirando mis piernas. La mire de reojo y suspiré exasperada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan coqueta?—Aunque ami me quedaba un poco holgada, y a ti te queda mas... ajustada.—dijo riendo y guiñándome un ojo.

—Me trataste de decir gorda—voltee a verla con la boca abierta exageradamente y le lance una mirada asesina.

—¿Tu que crees?—Dijo con burla sin dejar de mirarme.

—En serio, ¿qué quieres? —repetí, caminando hacia la puerta y colocando mi mano en la manilla, lista para patear su trasero si hacía algún otro comentario estúpido.

—Sólo quería dejar mis cosas. Un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas para mañana, dado que pasaré la noche aquí. —Se encogió de hombros, soltando su bolsa en mi cama.

—¿Y no podías simplemente dármela en lugar de entrar aquí? —pregunté con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

—Podía haberlo hecho, pero me habría perdido el placer de ver tu ardiente trasero en mi camiseta.—ronroneó con burla, escrutándome de nuevo, lo que me hizo estremecer. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y la miré.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso, así que lárgate! —le solté.

—Lo que digas, Berry. —Se rió entre dientes y se fue, no sin antes dispararme su sonrisa encantadora. Sequé mi cabello alisándolo y me apliqué maquillaje. De nuevo, casi nunca usaba maquillaje, ni siquiera en fiestas, así que sólo apliqué un poco de sombra plateada, algo de mascara y cambié mi brillo de labios transparente por uno rosado. Me puse mi brasier y tanga a juego azul media noche y miré a través de mi armario. Las fiestas en nuestra casa siempre eran increíblemente calientes. Santana y Quinn prácticamente invitaban a toda la escuela y todo el mundo venía, haciendo que todo el mundo estuviera acalorado y sudoroso por lo que no podía ponerme muchas capas. Halé un par de pantaloncillos bastante cortos de color negro y una camiseta tipo tanque, luego me deslicé en mi collar largo y mis sandalias plateadas trenzadas con un poco de tacón. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía una linda figura, tonificada, no muy delgada y curva en los lugares adecuados. Había salido a mi mamá, con largas piernas, caderas redondeadas, estrecha cintura y pechos ligeramente más grandes que el promedio. No era la chica más atractiva del lugar, pero estaba feliz conmigo misma y eso era todo lo que me importaba. A Santana no le gustaría este atuendo. Probablemente estaba mostrando demasiada piel para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta y comparado con los chicos que ella y Quinn solían tener enganchados alrededor, parecía una monja. Consideré breve mente el cambiarme de ropa antes de decidir lo contrario, no estaría acalorada, toda sudada y vistiendo jeans sólo porque a ella no le gustara que los hombres miraran a su hermanita. Esperé hasta que la fiesta estuviera encendida, de manera de que Santana no me dijera que me cambiara como si fuera una niña pequeña, en frente de todos. Debían haber estado bebiendo por una hora era patético. Santana me notó y me dio la mirada de la muerte que corría en la familia y me señaló que me regresara a mi habitación, modulándome la palabra "cambio". Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dulcemente, mezclándome entre la gente de la fiesta, llegando rápidamente al otro extremo del salón para que no pudiera ver donde estaba.

—Hola Ryder —dije, mientras me plantaba cerca de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Hey chica. Wow, luces ardiente esta noche —dijo mirándome, pero no de la manera pervertida en la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Ryder y yo habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, él había estado saliendo con la misma chica por los últimos dos años y estaba completamente embobado por ella, lo que resultaba realmente dulce.

—Gracias, tú también luces bien —repliqué, sintiendo y buscando alrededor a mis otros amigos—. ¿Dónde están Tina y Brittany? —pregunté arrugando mi frente. Ellas nunca se pierden estas fiestas, para ellas, eran solo una excusa para pasearse enfrente de todos los chicos guapos de la escuela, sobre todo Puck y Finn.

—Brittany esta tratando con tu hermana —estableció, señalando a la cocina y riendo. Miré hacia donde estaba apuntando, para ver a Brittany riendo incontrolable mente por algo que Santana había dicho. tenía su mano en el brazo de ella y Santana estaba mirándola con una risa forzada y con el ceño fruncido. Santana lucía completamente desinteresada pero disfrutaba la atención, como siempre. Estaba acostumbrada a que Brittany estuviera atenta a cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que venía a mi casa coqueteaba con ella. Rodé mis ojos y regresé mi atención a Ryder.

—¿No está Tina esta noche? —pregunté, escaneando la habitación buscándola. Justo en ese momento, alguien me agarró desde atrás. Deje salir un pequeño grito antes de que hablara y me diera cuenta de que era Quinn.

—Luces increíble, pero definitivamente prefiero la toalla—dijo seductora mente en mi oído. Su aliento caliente debajo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento, pero ella nunca se emborrachaba. Santana lo hacía, pero Quinn siempre parecía ser la que mantenía el control en caso de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos. Pero creo que ahora si lo estaba.

—Piérdete —gruñí, volteando para caminar hacia la cocina. Todavía no había obtenido una bebida.

—¡Hey Rach, espérame! —dijo, agarrando mi mano mientras continuaba mi camino entre la multitud de gente besándose y apretujándose unos contra otros. Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo que me dio la bienvenida fue la visión de una chica acostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina y dos chicos tomando shots de su cuerpo. Reconocí a la chica fácilmente por su cabello rojo y su falta de ropa. Jessica. Dejó salir un grito entusiasmado cuando entré.

—Quinn, ven nena, toma un trago de mi cuerpo —ronroneó seductora mente. Quinn apretó mi mano más duro y me hizo una cara de cachorrito, pidiendo ayuda. de lo tomada que estaba jessica, ya no savia ni lo que decía. simplemente me reí y la presioné hacia ella.

—Anda, Quinn, dale a la chica lo que quiere, tú sabes que quieres tomar uno de esos tragos. —Me burlé, riendo histérica mente ante su expresión horrorizada, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Agarró mis caderas y me pego junto a ella, haciendo que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

—En realidad si lo quiero. Acuéstate para mi entonces, Rach. —Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa, pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando. ¿Verdad?

—Quinn Fabray, ¡saca tus coquetas manos de mí, ahora! —Le grité en un susurro, lo que la hizo reír de nuevo. Simplemente negó con su cabeza, luciendo divertida y dando un paso hacia atrás, pegándome un poco mas al mostrador para acercarse mas ami. la aleje por los hombros. tomé un vaso y me serví tres cuartas partes de vodka y le agregué un chorrito de jugo de naranja, preparando un trago de vodka que me tomé de una vez.

—Ángel, tómalo con calma, ¿sí? —Frunció el ceño ante mi trago, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación.

—De ninguna manera. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche y no habrá forma de que ordene nada mañana. —Le di unas palma ditas en su trasero y caminé de nuevo hacia mis amigos. Después de unas cuantas horas, estaba bastante borracha. No me sentía muy estable sobre mis pies, pero continué bailando con mis amigos de todas formas. Quinn estaba conversando con algunos chicos, no muy lejos de mí y continuaba mirándome.

—¡En serio, Quinn se está fijando en ti! Savia que era lesbiana, mi instinto Gay no falla—chilló Kurt en mis oídos por quinta vez.

—¡No lo hace! No seas estúpido, Y no es lesbiana Kurt, probablemente está asegurándose de que no vomite, pues le toca limpiar mañana. —Terminé mi bebida y solté mi vaso en la alfombra. Ja, ¡Qué limpien eso en la mañana porque yo no! Comencé a reír histérica mente, lo que hizo que Kurt también riera.—Voy a buscar otro trago —dije por encima de la música.

La canción cambió a "Jessie's Girl", de Rick Springfield, la cual es la canción favorita de Quinn. Sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano y miré hacia atrás para encontrar a Quinn sonriéndome, una sonrisa de las verdaderas y no pude evitar sonreír le de vuelta.

—Baila conmigo Ángel —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Estaba tan ebria en ese momento que no me importaba estar bailando con Quinn; enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyé la cara en su pálido cuello. Olía sorprendente mente bien, por lo que me pregunté a qué sabría si la lamía. ''Espera, ¿acabo de pensar en lamer a Quinn como si fuera un helado o algo?'' Me eché a reír de mi propia idiotez. Quinn me alejó un poco y puso cara de "¿Qué diablos?" lo cual me divirtió todavía más. Rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, luciendo divertida mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. La canción no era lenta en realidad, por lo que nos balanceábamos bastante rápido y medio frotándonos una contra la otra. Adoro bailar y ella era bastante buena en eso, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente. Levante un poco la cabeza para mirar su hermosos ojos avellana no miramos unos segundos. Me sonrió y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, sentí su respiración contra mi cuello y lo mordió asiendo me sentir un escalofrió por mi columna, gemí algo excitada al sentir su lengua en mi oreja mordiendo mi ovulo. levanto su cabeza me sonrió con dulzura y volvió a su posición. Yo simplemente la ignoré, o trate de ignórala. Fue raro la primera vez que pasó y de verdad me volvió como loca. Esa mañana se había ido, tan avergonzada que casi lloraba, por lo que le contó a su madre lo que le había pasado y luego vino la noche siguiente a decirme que era normal en las chicas, que eso sucediera porque estaban creciendo y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de hormonas. Nunca supe si era verdad o no, pero no tenía ninguna razón para dudarlo. Fue embarazoso por un mes o dos, pero luego se convirtió en broma por cierto tiempo y ahora lo ignorábamos completamente. Ella se volvió a separar un poco para mirarme y darme una de sus agradables sonrisas, por lo que mi boca se curvó devolviendo una sonrisa. En realidad lucía muy linda cuando sonreía así y resultaba divertido que me acabara de dar cuenta de eso, dado que la conocía desde siempre. Santana apareció de la nada.

—Quinn, ¿qué demonios? ¡Todos las miran raro! —le gritó a Quinn, agarrándola fuertemente su brazo y empujándola lejos de mi.

—Santana, Mujer, en serio, solo estoy bailando con ella, ¡esa es su canción! —dijo Quinn, luciendo realmente enfadada.

—Quinn, necesitas permanecer lejos de mi hermana, sólo tiene dieciséis. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado. ¡No necesita a nadie como tu persiguiéndola! —le replicó Santana, dando un paso adelante y enfrentando a Quinn. Podía decir que estaba borracha por el pequeño toque de rojo en sus orejas, que siempre lo delataban.

—¡No la estoy persiguiendo! —gruñó Quinn, sus pechos casi tocándose.

—¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Te digo que te mantengas lejos! —gritó Santana. Sólo me encogí de hombros y las dejé en eso, no necesitaba atestiguar su pelea, de cualquier manera, ellas se arreglarían en un par de minutos, siempre lo hacían. Mientras di la vuelta en la esquina hacia la cocina, choqué con un chico que no conocía. Era quizás un poco mayor que yo, probablemente de la edad de Santana y era realmente apuesto. Tenía cabello negro un poco alborotado, cayendo sobre su frente y prácticamente cubriendo uno de sus ojos grises. Sonrió y sostuvo mi cintura tratando de estabilizarme mientras lo miraba. Inmediatamente di un respingo dado que él estaba tocándome, pero no demasiado fuerte porque los tragos habían adormecido parte de mi cerebro.

—Bien, hola —ronroneó con una voz sexy.

—Hola. —Sonreí. Ya había quitado sus manos de mi cintura, así que di un paso atrás para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

—Soy Brody. —Sonrió, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que se le formaban unos hoyuelos realmente lindos.

—Rachel —contesté sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era realmente guapo. No lo reconocía de la escuela.—¿Vas a Penn State? —pregunté curiosa de por qué nadie lo conocía si estaba en la fiesta. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—No. En realidad estoy buscando a mi hermanita, pero no puedo encontrarla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es tu hermana? —pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo; puedo decirte que alguien tiene como hermana un culo caliente.

—Jessica Weston—afirmó. No pude evitar la reacción natural de mi cuerpo. Arrugué un poco la nariz, lo cual lo hizo reír.

—No eres una gran fanática, ¿verdad? —preguntó, todavía riendo.

—Oh… eh… Lo siento —balbuceé, mirándolo en tono de disculpa y sonrojándome. ¡No puedo creer que le hice esa cara a su hermana! ¡Qué idiota!

—No te preocupes por eso. Sé que puede llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? —Le ofrecí, mirando alrededor de la cocina buscándola. Nop, no está aquí. Me reí al recordar que acababa de salir dela cocina, así que ¡por supuesto que no estaba allí!.

—Nah, ya aparecerá. ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso nos tomamos un trago?—sugirió,asintiendo hacia el mostrador de las bebidas.

—Si, seguro. —Sonreí mientras él agarraba dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniels. Nos tomamos un par de tragos de eso hasta que me di cuenta que estaba realmente borracha. Me apoyé sobre él pesadamente mientras charlábamos y reíamos sobre cosas al azar que realmente no parecían tener sentido para mí. De repente, me presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. El pánico familiar comenzó a levantarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, él acercaba su cabeza lentamente hacia la mía. Sentí mi boca secarse. Santa mierda.¡Iba a besarme! ''¿Quería eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía sus manos sobre mí o algo?'' Mi mente estaba girando de un pensamiento a otro tan rápido que no podía seguir les el ritmo.

Di un grito ahogado y retiré mi cabeza para atrás, golpeándome con el gabinete detrás de mí lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome un poco desconcertado y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí y empujé su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero sus manos estaban sujetando la parte de atrás de mi cuello sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras lo sentía lamiendo mi labio inferior. Apreté mi boca tan cerrada como pude, pero él no se movió. Empecé a volverme loca, literalmente podía sentir el ataque de pánico tomando lugar mientras mi corazón se estrellaba en mis oídos. La siguiente cosa que sé, es que se ha alejado. Levanté la mirada, desconcertada, para ver a Quinn tomado su puño y dándole otro golpe en la cara de chico.''¿Donde aprendió a golpear así?'' se veía tan sexy y tan enojada, que realmente comencé a sentir pena por el chico, quién ahora estaba empezando a sangrar de la nariz y del labio inferior.

—¡No la toques, maldita sea! ¿Crees que puedes simplemente entrar como si tal cosa y darle un beso a pesar de que ella no quería?. Lárgate de aquí estúpido—gruñó Quinn con enojo. Comencé a sentirme enferma, literalmente enferma. Me puse de pie y me tambaleé hacia mi baño, donde vomité lo que parecía ser varios litros de vodka. Gemí y me sonrojé, me comencé a mover para sentarme, cuando me apoyé en las piernas de alguien. No me asusté, podía oler su dulce olor a vainilla. Sabía que era Quinn.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con voz simpática. Pero no pude responder, sólo me incliné sobre el inodoro y vomité otra botella de vodka. ¡Wow, eso es un desperdicio de dinero!Quinn, bendita sea, me frotaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda y sostenía mi cabello. Después de unos minutos, me sentí mucho mejor.—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —preguntó, mirándome preocupada .Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, sólo quiero cepillarme los dientes. Me esforcé por levantarme del piso del baño, pero estaba tan des coordinada que no funcionó muy bien. Quinn sonrió y me tomo de la cintura, caminamos asta llegar a mi habitación. Entramos al baño y me recargue junto al lavamanos. Tomé el cepillo de dientes y le puse pasta dental. Sonreí débilmente y cepillé mis dientes, asegurándome que todo el sabor a alcohol se había ido.

—¿A la cama? —preguntó, cuando había terminado. Asentí con la cabeza, y me tomo de nuevo de la cintura y con dificultad caminamos asta la cama, quitado los cobertores. Estaba a punto de dejarme en la cama, cuando recordé que todavía llevaba mi ropa de fiesta.

—¡Espera! No quiero ir a la cama con esto—murmuré, mirando hacia mis shorts y mi top, incluso todavía tenía mis joyas y los zapatos también. Ella asintió y me puso de pie, pero casi no podía mantenerme, y sentía como si mis piernas estuvieran estropeándose. Quinn puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome, y me quitó los collares. Quité el botón de mi top y lo comencé a sacar por mi cabeza, pero me enredé en el proceso y empecé a reír. La oí suspirar, mientras me empujaba para que me sentara en la cama y me quitó el top. Cuando la miré, vi que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia atrás y me desabroché los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras bajaban por mi trasero; ella los tomó y los haló hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en sujetador y tanga. Ella mantuvo en el aire mis piernas, mientras me quitaba una por una mis sandalias.

—Bonitas sandalias.—ronroneó divertida, mirándome con su sonrisa de modelo, pero no me importó; sólo me quedé ahí, riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo.

—¡Oh, no! —jadeé, tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano sobre mi boca.

Rápido como un rayo, me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi cabello de nuevo y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba. Después de haber cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quitó su blusa y la puso sobre mi cabeza.

—Aquí hay otra para añadir a tu colección—dijo con una sonrisa fácil, mientras me levantaba, me llevó hacia la cama. Ella caminó hacia la puerta. Pensé que iba a salir y volver a la fiesta, pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerró la puerta con seguro y se quitó su falda, subiendo a la cama junto a mí. ''¡Dios mio, que piernas!.''

Todavía podía oír la fiesta en el exterior. Quinn envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me movió hacia su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en el tipo que me besó en la cocina. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, estaba llorando.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome desconcertada.

—¡Ese imbécil se robó mi primer beso! —gemí. Quinn se echó a reír y me sentí aún peor. ¡No podía creer que se estaba riendo de mí!.—¡No es gracioso, Quinn! el primer beso para mi, es algo muy importante. Sólo porque seas una clase de súper puta a la que no le importa, y probablemente no recuerda su primer beso, no significa que las pequeñas cosas no son importantes.—dije, con rabia.

—Ángel, cálmate. No me gusta que me digas Puta, aunque sea la verdad. Pero no me gusta escucharlo salir de tu boca, ¿Ok?. Y el no te robó tu primer beso —dijo, seriamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir ingravidez con sus estúpidos y hermosos ojos verdes.

—Esta bien lo siento. Pero ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él lo hizo! Él sólo me besó y me lo robó —gruñí, con una lágrima cayendo de mi ojo. Ella la limpió con su pulgar y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sí, él sólo te besó, pero ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo fui hace mucho tiempo—explicó, sonrojándose y con una media sonrisa que hacía su rostro mas hermoso de lo normal.

—¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Nunca me había besado contigo. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me lastimé al caer de ese árbol en mi jardín? Tenía trece años y mi pierna me dolía demasiado, y me preguntaste que podías hacer para que el dolor se fuera. —Cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con el recuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Di un grito ahogado. ''Oh, dios mío. ¡Eso es verdad! Ella me pidió que la besara y eso hice, bueno, dos veces en realidad. Dijo que todavía le estaba doliendo y me pidió que la besé de nuevo''. Justo después de eso, Santana salió de la casa y nos separamos rápidamente. ''Oh, mierda. ''¡Quinn tenía mi primer beso! ¡Con una mujer!''. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso, fue realmente agradable esa vez. Ella estaba siendo muy dulce ese día, estaba subiendo al árbol para bajar mi pelota que había quedado atrapada ahí. Supongo que eso era bueno, al menos si Quinn tenía mi primer beso, significaba que no fue robado por un imbécil mientras estaba borracha en una fiesta. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ese también fue mi primer beso, y aún lo recuerdo.—dijo en voz baja, guiñando un ojo en broma.

—Bueno, has tenido muchos desde entonces, y algo más —afirmo, refiriéndome a todos los chicos con los que se ha acostado.

—Sí, pero ese es todavía el primero y el mejor —susurró, besando mi mejilla y tirando de sus suaves brazos a mí alrededor, metiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Sólo nos quedamos en silencio; no sabía que decir, así que me quedé callada. Después de un rato, todavía estaba despierta por el ruido que llegaba de la fiesta. Eran como la una de la mañana, así que probablemente se prologaría por lo menos una hora. Me di la vuelta para ver a Quinn observándome.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo. Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no sales y sacas provecho a la fiesta? No tiene sentido que estemos aquí despiertas. —Me alejé de ella para que pudiera salir de la cama. Pero él negó con su cabeza y me haló así su pecho.

—Estoy bien donde estoy.—Susurro. Después de aproximadamente media hora, levanté mi cabeza y la miré, se había quedado dormida y se veía tan tranquila, hermosa y dulce, parecía un ángel y sin mencionar sexy. Prefiero nunca mirarla de esta manera. Sabía que ella era guapísima y tenía un cuerpo impresionante, pero nunca se me había ocurrido mirarla así. Mirar ala amiga de mi hermana. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su pecho. Estaba realmente increíble y tenia un abdomen que te deja sin aliento. Acerqué uno de mis dedos y tracé las líneas de el pecho hacia su estómago, sólo preguntándome cómo se sentiría. Ella se estremeció.

—Me siento un poco violada.—afirmó, haciéndome saltar y alejar mi mano rápidamente. Me reí porque había sido sorprendida. Me sonroje tanto que parecía un tomate hirviendo.

—Per...perdóname.—dije sonriendo como estúpida y aun sonrojada.—bienvenida a mi mundo, me haces sentir así todo el tiempo.—Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí, lo siento.—dijo, casualmente mirándome divertida por mi sonrojo. Inmediatamente me pregunté porqué ella no era así todo el tiempo; sí lo fuera, probablemente estaría enamorada de ella aun que fuera una mujer, como los demás chicos y chicas lo estaban.

—Oye, viendo que no podemos dormir... ¿Qué te parecer jugar? —sugirió en tono emocionada, lo que era probablemente una mala señal. Puse mis ojos en blanco, tratando de no pensar en los estúpidos juegos que propondría.

—No estoy jugando contigo; será algo como un juego de quitarse la ropa, o algo que implicará que nos desnudemos—dije, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca con los labios. Ella se rió y tomó mi labio inferior entre su pulgar y dedo índice.

—Sin pucheros, Ángel. Si el viento cambia te quedarás atascado así —bromeó, corriendo su pulgar por mi labio. El movimiento me hizo agua por alguna razón. Saqué mi lengua y la mí su pulgar en broma, esperando que se alejara y me dijera que era asqueroso. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, un pequeño gemido surgió de su garganta. El sonido hizo que algo muy profundo dentro de mí cosquilleara y palpitara. Movió su cabeza cerca de la mía y luego se detuvo, sus rosados labios estaban a pocos milímetros de los míos. No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero no era el usual miedo que tenía, era porque quería que me besara. Ella pareciera estar esperando que le diera una señal para decir que estaba dispuesta. Cerré la distancia, presionando mis labios a los suyos ligeramente. Se sentía como si ella me diera un shock, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y vibrar con la necesidad de ella tocándome. Un millón de mariposas parecían alzar el vuelo en mi estómago, pero sabía que no era causado por el alcohol. Respondió de inmediato, acercándome a ella y recorriendo mi espalda con sus suaves manos. Levanté mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su pálido cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello rubio y sedoso. Sus labios eran muy suaves y encajaban perfectamente en los míos. Ella chupó suavemente mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca, sin realmente saber que esperar de mi primer beso adecuado.

Deslizó su lengua en mi boca y masajeó la mía con ternura. El sabor de ella era increíble mientras exploraba mi boca entera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba quemando, queriendo más…De repente, se apartó, haciéndome gemir y me pregunté en que me había equivocado. Ella levantó la cabeza a mi puerta, apretando su mano sobre mi boca para mantenerme callada.

—Grita que estás bien —susurró en mi oído asiéndome estremecer. La miré, confundida.

—¡Rachel! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Santana, golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Quinn asintió con la cabeza y me retiró su mano de mi boca. Me aclaré rápidamente la garganta.

—San, estoy bien. Estoy cansada, así que vete —grité, tratando de hacer mi voz sonar enojada.

—Rach, ¿Has visto a Quinn? —preguntó Santana, a través de la puerta. Miré a Quinn, horrorizada. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que responder a eso? Sí, en realidad está en la cama conmigo, medio desnuda, y acabo de tener mi lengua en su garganta. Ahora te puedes ir, que estás interrumpiendo. Sí, no creo que eso le agradaría mucho a mi hermana .

—Me fui a casa —susurró Quinn, asintiendo con la cabeza alentadora mente.

—Dijo que se iba a casa, San. Ahora vete —grité, mordiéndome los labios y esperando que se lo hubiera creído. Quinn inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y sentí sus suaves labios de nuevo en los míos. De nuevo nos alejamos con un salto mordiendo su labio demasiado fuerte para que gimiera cuando Santana vuelve a gritar.

—Ah! Ángel, eso dolió—Susurro tocándose el labio.

—Rachel, ¿estás bien? Suenas un poco extraña.—Me reí.

—Lo siento—dije susurrando y besando su labio dañado.—Sí. Me enfermé así que vine a la cama, pero ahora estoy bien. Te veré en la mañana. Oh, y por cierto, no voy a limpiar, así que necesitas hacerlo todo.—bromeé, sonriendo ante la idea de que él limpiara toda la casa sola.

—Lo que sea, Rach, ambas sabemos que me ayudarás de todos modos.—dijo Santana, riendo .Miré hacia Quinn, que sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa y presione mis labios contra los suyos de nuevo, haciendo que el cosquilleo volviera al instante. Su mano se deslizó lentamente por mi lado mientras su lengua regresaba a mi boca, su sabor en mis papilas gustativas. Ella llegó a la parte inferior de la camisa que usaba y deslizó su mano por debajo, recorriendo mi muslo con su mano y tocando mi cadera. Sus dedos trazaron lo largo del material de la tanga, de modo que su mano estaba en mi trasero. Mi piel parecía arder dónde me tocaba. Fue en ese momento que regresé en mí misma. Esto no podía estar pasando. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás y saqué su mano para que dejara de moverse por mi top.

—Oh, lo siento, no se que nos paso. Creo que teníamos mucha tensión sexual—Sonrió avergonzada. Sonreí cabizbaja para que no viera mi sonrojo. Trate de recuperar el aliento y calmar a mi cuerpo.

—Yo también lo siento. Creo que si teníamos mucha tensión sexual.—Nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada.

—Está bien, Ángel las dos somos culpables. Vamos a dormir, entonces —sugirió, con una gran sonrisa. Se alejó un poco de mí y se recostó, halándome a su lado. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y colgué mi pierna sobre ella y mis brazos en su cintura. Ella se agachó y tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sus labios rozaron la parte superior de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome más feliz de lo que había estado por mucho tiempo. Justo antes de dormir tuve una horrible sensación de que esto era un error que terminaría pagando por la mañana. Quiero decir, estaba con la mejor amiga de mi hermana, que cada semana tenia un novio nuevo, y que sólo se preocupaba por ella misma. Y sin mencionar que somos mujeres, seria todo mas difícil de llevar.

* * *

Hola! a todos y todas, espero que lea haya gustado. Y falta muy poco para tener **SexFaberry. *-***

Gracias por Sus Comentarios. :'D

Aquí mis Redes Sociales por si quieren seguirme o tienen una pregunta o algo. ;)

**Twitter:** /DianaMicheleHG  
**FanFiction** ~dianamicanhaachelefan  
**WattPad:** user/DianaMicanhaAchele  
**YouTube:** channel/UC1h1QGkl2lP-A1aADx5HScw  
**Facebook:** DianaHernandezGleeMicheleDeAgron  
**Instagram:** /dianahernandezleanatic/  
**Tumblr:**  
**Ask:** /DianaGleekBerry  
**WhatsApp:**+3317772368

_**Peace & Love** _**:)**


	8. Capitulo 7 - Estaba Hablando De Ti

**Capitulo 7 - Estaba hablando de ti.**

* * *

_**Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**_

* * *

Me desperté por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Mi teléfono móvil estaba sonando en algún lugar cercano. Extendí mi mano para conseguirlo, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Me estiré un poco más y logré golpearlo sobre la cama para que lo pudiera responder.

—¿Hola? —bostecé.

—¡Rachel! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debemos estar practicando —una voz de hombre gritó enojado. Hice una mueca lejos del sonido y traté de levantarme, pero Quinn estaba lo suficientemente cerca encima de mí. Me estaba fijando en mi estómago, el brazo y la pierna echada sobre mí, estaba usando mi espalda como una almohada. En realidad, era sorprendente mente cómodo.

—¿Kurt? —dije con voz ronca, mirando mi reloj de alarma, pero los números eran borrosos, no los pude distinguir. Cerré los ojos luego los abrí para ver que eran las 8:42 am. ¡Mierda!

—Sí, ¿quién demonios crees que iba a ser? Se supone que estarías aquí a las ocho treinta, Rachel. ¿Vas a venir o qué? —sonaba claramente enojado

—Oh, sí, estoy en camino. — Quinn gruñó.

—Dile que es sábado Ángel y estoy cansada. —se quejó en mi espalda haciéndome dar risitas.

—Escucha, Rachel, patea a esa Perra fuera de tú cama y ¡vente para acá! Tenemos una nueva rutina y necesitas aprenderla —dijo Kurt, sonando divertido ahora, él obviamente había escuchado a Quinn. Kurt era la única persona que sabía que Quinn se estaba quedando conmigo, él no sabía la historia completa así como porque, pero sabía que lo hacía. Quinn me llevaba a mis prácticas de baile todos los sábados, con resaca o no. Sus dos condiciones eran que yo comprara su almuerzo, y no le dijera a mi hermana. Las cuales estaban muy bien conmigo. Santana sabía que yo bailaba, pero nunca me había visto hacerlo, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría mucho si lo hacía. Quinn y Kurt se llevaban muy bien, lo que en realidad me sorprendió al principio, porque yo no hubiera pensado que una animadora perra que discrimina a todo mundo le caería muy bien un gay. Muestra de lo mucho que sé.

—Voy a estar allí en un momento y voy a comprar donas para disculparme, ¿de acuerdo? —le ofrecí dulcemente. No quería que se molestara conmigo toda la mañana, ya que me haría trabajar dos veces más duro. Suspiró.

—Bien, apúrate.—Me revolví un poco y empuje mi teléfono de vuelta.

—Quinn, Kurt dijo que tengo que patear tu culo caliente fuera de mi cama y llegar rápido. —Me reí entre dientes. Ella gimió y enterró su cara en mi espalda.

—Maldición, los sábados son un dolor en el culo —murmuró, rodando sobre su espalda. Volví la cabeza para mirarla, ella me estaba dando su sonrisa marca registrada.—Tu camiseta está levantada un poco allí. ¿Quieres que baje eso por ti? —preguntó, mirando a mi trasero. Rápidamente tiré mis manos hasta sentir que su camiseta que llevaba puesta, ya se había levantado alrededor de mi cintura, lo que significaba que ella tenía una visión clara de mi culo en mi tanga. No sabía muy bien donde estábamos después de anoche, pero creo que tenía derecho a tomarme el pelo un poco. No es como que nunca me había visto en mi ropa interior antes, vio lo suficiente de mí ayer por la noche mientras estaba enferma ¡sólo con mi ropa interior!

—No, gracias. Ya lo tengo. —Salí de la cama y me quité su camiseta, arrojándosela a la cara, así que estaba allí de pie en mi sostén y bragas—. Gracias por el préstamo—le dije con una sonrisa, caminando seductora mente a mi armario, tratando de encontrar algunos pantalones de chándal o algo que podría llevar a bailar, la oí jadear, a continuación, gemir, en silencio me mordí los labios para no dejar escapar la risa. Los resortes de la cama crujían, de repente, su cálido aliento estaba soplando en mi nuca, por lo que todo mi cuerpo estalló en piel de gallina.

—Por lo tanto, ¿se me permite tocarte hoy? —preguntó en voz baja. Vaya, ¿está realmente pidiéndome permiso? Me volví hacia ella, estaba de pie justo detrás de mí en tan sólo ropa interior. ''Dios, sebe super sexy''.

—Um... No sé... ¿Quieres hacerlo? —le pregunté, un poco insegura de mí misma. Ella había estado con muchas personas antes, todos ellos probablemente más ardientes y lindos que yo, y ese fue mi primer beso de verdad la noche anterior por amor de Dios, apuesto a que ¡apestaba majestuosamente en eso!. Asintió con la cabeza con impaciencia, y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a mi cuerpo a pesar de que estaba casi desnuda, lo cual hizo que mi estómago diera un tirón por alguna razón. Me puse rígida mientras levantaba sus manos, poco a poco, dándome la oportunidad de detenerla, las puso en mis caderas. Su toque envió un sofoco a mi piel y mariposas a mi estómago. Me empujó hacia delante en su pecho, arrastraba sus dedos lentamente alrededor de mi espalda, por un lado agarraba la parte de atrás de mi cuello suavemente y la otra mano haciéndome cosquillas en su camino hacia abajo. Me pasó la mano por el trasero con suavidad, sólo una vez, antes de volverla a subir gradualmente y ponerla en la parte baja de mi espalda. Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos todo el tiempo. Excitación nerviosa estaba corriendo por mi cuerpo y me quedé allí, congelada, sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer. Todo esto era tan totalmente nuevo para mí y estaba asustada casi hasta la muerte, pero en el buen sentido de alguna manera. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban, a la espera de que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto con los míos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de conectar, mi celular volvió a sonar, haciéndonos saltar. Miramos el teléfono, mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente a un ritmo normal cuando empecé a volver a la realidad. Quinn estaba mirando el teléfono, y tuve la impresión de que estaba tratando de disparar rayos láser de los ojos para que dejara de sonar. Me reí de su expresión exasperada y me aparté de ella para responder. El identificador de llamadas, dijo Kurt, una vez más. Suspiré y lo abrí.—¡He dicho que estoy en camino! —puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

—Sólo para asegurarme que tú y tú amiga culo caliente no se vuelvan a dormir —dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba. Cerré el teléfono y volví a mirar a Quinn, ella seguía observándome, pero se estaba vistiendo al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa, que era agradable. Por lo general, se transformaba en Quinn la estúpida del día, burlándose de mí casi tan pronto como me despertaba, pero hoy en día parecía diferente. No pude evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo duraría. Fui a mi armario y cogí un par de leggins negros y un top blanco ajustado que apenas cubría mi culo, agarré ropa interior fresca y fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras caminaba junto a ella, me agarró la mano, haciendo que me detuviera.

—Sabes que tienes el más sexy culo en el mundo, ¿verdad? —susurró, justo antes de que presionara sus labios con los míos ligeramente, enviando lo que se sentía como relámpagos en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando me soltó, la miré un poco sorprendida.

—Sí claro, Tu también, no..Mucho mas.—murmuré, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Camine dentro del baño cerrando la puerta y tomando una respiración profunda. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué ella estaba haciendo que me sienta así? ¡Es Quinn por amor de Dios! Ella te va a aplastar y se va a terminar burlando de ti. Pero ella no me haría eso a mí. Había pasado toda la noche conmigo por los últimos ocho años. La necesitaba para poder dormir, ella mantuvo las pesadillas alejadas de mí. Ella no me haría daño, ¿verdad? Confío en ella para mantenerme a salvo, pero ¿podría confiar en ella con todo mi corazón? Sabía que la respuesta a eso era que no, no podía, pero por alguna razón quería. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño se había ido, pero esto no fue una sorpresa . Me acerqué a mi ventana para bloquearla como de costumbre y vi una pequeña margarita blanca en la repisa de la ventana. Miré por la ventana y sonreí, estas flores crecían a las afueras de mi ventana, tiene que haber elegido una para mí cuando salió, y la dejó allí sabiendo que la vería cuando cerrara la ventana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sonreí, un poco confundida. No era costumbre de Quinn hacer esas cosas. Suspiré mientras metí la pequeña flor en mi cola de caballo y luego me dirigí a la cocina, tomando dos cajas de jugo. Garabateé una nota para Santana diciéndole que había ido a bailar, y que le ayudaría a limpiar más tarde si dejaba que Tina y Brittany vinieran a ver una película esta noche. Sabía que iba a ir a por ello, este era mi soborno de costumbre por ayudar a limpiar después de sus fiestas, que venía a la nuestra casa en la tarde y ella pagaría por la pizza y una película. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era aguantar a dos chicas coquetas golpeando sobre ella y Quinn toda la noche, ya que por lo general ella se acercaba demasiado, si no tenía una cita. Salté fuera de la puerta de entrada al coche de Quinn que estaba esperando fuera de mi casa.—Oye, ten esto —dije, dándole la bebida.

—Gracias. Ten esto. —Sonrió, y me entregó una rebanada de pan tostado. Me eché a reír.

—Ese es un cambio bastante bueno —le dije, sonriéndo y comiendo—. Oh, tengo que ir a Benny y conseguir rosquillas, si eso está bien. —La miré esperanzada mientras conducía por la calle. Ella asintió con la cabeza y aún estaba radiante.—¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? —pregunté con curiosidad por saber por qué sonreía tanto. No podía haber dormido mucho y sabía que ella estaba todavía cansada, me di cuenta por sus ojos.

—Tuve una buena noche ayer, eso es todo. Estuve con alguien con quien deseaba estar hace mucho tiempo. —Me guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa auténtica cambiada en su sonrisa estúpida. Mis entrañas se sentían como si alguien hubiera empujado una moto sierra en mi estómago. Había conectado con alguien, y luego ¿vino a mí en la cama? ¡Qué idiota estúpida! La besé, un beso adecuado también, y ella ¡había utilizado un chico para tener relaciones sexuales antes de eso! Uf, estúpida, sabía que no debería haber esperado algo diferente. Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que estaba herida, y miré por la ventana, negándome a llorar. El llanto es para los débiles. Casi nunca dejaba que nadie me viera llorar, pero algunas personas traspasaban las defensas que había construido, así que no podía evitarlo. Ella se detuvo delante de Benny y salté, con ganas de estar lejos de ella. Pedí veinte donuts en toda la variedad de chocolate, porque eran mis favoritas. Cuando llegué devuelta en el coche, Quinn sonreía.—¿Tienes lo suficiente allí? —bromeó, mirando a las dos grandes cajas que tenía en mis brazos. Me limité a asentir y encendí la radio.

—Me gusta esta canción —mentí, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero no quería hablar con ella. Me lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Odias la música de reventón —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y bajándole el volumen. En realidad, estaba en lo cierto, odiaba eso, pero me gustaba más en este momento que hablar con ella, estúpida mentirosa. Nos detuvimos en las afueras del estudio donde mi grupo ensayaba todos los sábados, nosotros éramos un equipo de baile de la calle y éramos bastante buenos también. Habíamos entrado en una batalla de baile la semana pasada contra otros diez equipos de la zona y habíamos llegado en segundo lugar, ganando más de $1.000 en premios. No es que hayamos visto nada del dinero, se fue directo al estudio, los uniformes, la música y volantes o afiches. Me encantaba la danza. Siempre había sido mi sueño desde que era una niña tener mi propio estudio de baile, tal vez algún día me gustaría llegar allí, pero parecía muy poco probable.

—Ey, chicos lo siento, me quedé dormida —dije, mirando a todos ellos disculpándome, mientras entraba. Kurt me haló a un gran abrazo y traté de no retroceder lejos de él, llevaba hoy su marca de fábrica de piezas de color rosa en forma de una gorra.

—Eso está bien. También me quedaría dormido demasiado si tuviera ese culo en mi cama —bromeó con una sonrisa mientras asintió con la cabeza sobre mi hombro hacia Quinn. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No se supone que eres gay?—Pregunte con burla.

—Si, pero con ella me vuelvo Hetero, ¿no le as visto el culo?. Es el mas sexy culo que e visto en años.—dijo con picarda. Rodé los ojos y puse las donas sobre la mesa, tomando una de chocolate con rapidez antes de que todos fueran y se las acabaran. Me dirigí a saludar a los otros chicos. Había ocho personas en nuestro equipo, cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos. Estaba feliz de hablar con los chicos, cuando Kurt llamó a todos para empezar.—En vista de que ya estamos con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso porque alguien no podía arrastrar el culo de la cama a tiempo, es mejor que empecemos—afirmó, lanzándome una mirada fingida y haciéndome reír. Nos pusimos a trabajar en una nueva rutina que era muy difícil y complicada, e incluso tenía algunas elevaciones que daban miedo. La peor fue cuando estaba en los hombros de Ricky y tuve que dar la vuelta, y girar en el aire, así que quedaba mirando hacia atrás, entonces él me atraparía mientras caía hacia su cuerpo. Casi al instante, tenía que envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de inclinarme totalmente hacia atrás poniendo los brazos en el suelo y rodar mi cuerpo en este. Por suerte, teníamos colchonetas, Incluso me tomó más de una hora aterrizar una vez, y déjame decirte que, incluso aterrizar en la espalda o el estómago en una colchoneta, duele, sobre todo si el musculoso chico que se supone que te atraparía, aterriza en la parte superior de ti. Después del intento número veinte, empujé a Ricky fuera de mí, riendo. Ni si quiera podía levantarme estaba tan cansada, el sudor me corría por la espalda.

—Está bien, oficialmente renuncio a esto por hoy. Me duele la cabeza, me duele la espalda, mi trasero me duele, incluso los brazos y las piernas duelen de tanto sostenerme —me quejé, y asciendo al igual que una estrella de mar en la colchoneta.

—Está bien, es casi la una de todos modos, así que será mejor que despejemos el estudio —dijo Kurt, tendiendo la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

—No puedo. Sinceramente, no puedo moverme —murmuré, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento. La siguiente cosa que sé es que Quinn estaba allí, me agarró, me levantó y me tiró por encima del hombro como si yo no pesara nada, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas, riendo. ''¿Como pudo cargarme tan fácil?''.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —grité, todavía molesta con ella por lo que me hizo ayer por la noche.

—Ayudándote. Rach no te muevas tanto, que si pesas y nos vamos a caer.—Dijo. Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo por su sexy estúpida voz.

—¡Entonces suéltame! —le ordené, tratando de zafarme, pero me agarró con más fuerza. Oí la ducha abriéndose. ¡No! ¡Ella no lo haría!Lo hizo. Me metió en la ducha, poniéndome abajo en la regadera, ambas completamente empapadas. Me quedé allí, sorprendida. Tenía una muda de ropa conmigo por lo que no importaba, pero no creo que ella tuviera. ¡Ja, imbécil, ahora tiene que sentarse en su coche con la ropa mojada! Se estaba riendo de mí, así que acoqué mis manos y recogí un poco de agua, lanzándose la, se echó a reír más fuerte y se apoderó de mi cintura, apretándose contra mí bajo la ducha. El agua le corría por la cabeza, aplastando su largo pelo en la cara, se veía tan sexy como el infierno. Sus ropas estaban resbaladizas en su cuerpo, quería pasar mis manos hacia abajo para sentir su abdomen. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y me besó, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor y empujándome contra la pared. Chupó suavemente sobre mi labio inferior y con mucho gusto abrí mi boca, ansiosa de saborearla de nuevo. La verdad no me inportava que alguien nos viera, se sentía tan bien. Ella sabía aún mejor hoy, probablemente debido a que aún estaba medio borracha cuando nos besamos ayer por la noche así que no pude apreciarla mucho. Su beso era hermoso y estaba enviando ondas de deseo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo. Finalmente, se apartó y las dos estábamos sin aliento. Miré a sus ojos y pude ver que estaban bailando con excitación, también podía ver algo más que miedo, que me asustaba mucho porque sabía que no estaba lista para eso. Vi la lujuria, pura y simple. Quinn quería mi cuerpo mucho, igual que yo. Jadeé y la empujé hacia atrás, saliendo de la ducha rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso.—dijo, al salir de la ducha y apoderándose de mi mano. Me volví a mirarla.

—No, yo lo siento, yo también fui culpable a si que no es culpa de ninguna.—dije con una sonrisa algo temerosa. No podía darle lo que ella quería, ella podía conseguir eso en otra parte. Quiero decir, era Quinn Fabray por el amor de Dios, ella podría tener cualquier persona que quisiera, ¡y lo hace! Ella ya admitió que se conectó con alguien la noche anterior antes de que ella me besara. Ella era una la animadora mas sexy y hermosa de la escuela así de simple, y si la dejaba tener mi corazón, lo rompería, no hay duda.

—Quinn, ¿qué quieres de mí? —pregunté en voz baja, mirando a mis zapatillas empapadas. Puso el dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me levantó la cara así que tuve que mirarla.

—Todo.—dijo simplemente. Ruborizándose. Mi corazón se detuvo, y luego se echó a correr por lo dulce que sonaba. Espera, ¿Quinn Fabray diciendo le eso a una chica?, Rachel, ¡cálmate!

—No puedo darte eso, ni siquiera de cerca. Ve a buscar al otro que se conectó contigo anoche, estoy segura de que está más que dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa contigo.—gruñí desagradablemente, haciendo citas de aire alrededor de las palabras cualquier cosa, antes de irrumpir fuera para cambiarme. Mi bolsa ya estaba aquí, supongo que una de las chicas la trajo después de ver a Quinn y yo en la ducha haciéndolo. Maldita sea, eso es ¡vergonzoso! Me agarró la muñeca y me hizo parar y mirarla.

—¿De qué otro estás hablando, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome confusa.

—¡Con el que te enrollaste antes de que me besaras en la cama! Maldita sea, Quinn ,ni siquiera estabas borracha, ¿se te ha olvidado ya? Wow, eso debe realmente haber significado algo para ti.—escupí ácida mente. Parecía aún más confundida.

—No me enrollé con nadie ayer por la noche, ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, tratando de tirar de mí hacia ella, pero me mantuve firme y saqué mi muñeca de sus manos, ella no se resistió, sólo me dejó ir, sabía que no me gustaba estar restringida. Le di mi mirada de muerte y cogí una toalla de mi bolso, secando mi pelo que chorreaba. Tiré de la margarita de mi cola de caballo y la arrojé a sus pies.

—Quinn, tú me dijiste antes en el coche que tuviste con un chico que deseabas, por eso estabas tan feliz —gruñí. ¿En serio iba a mentirme sobre esto ahora? Entendimiento cruzó su cara, su cuerpo parecía relajarse visiblemente.

—En realidad, nunca dije que follé a nadie y tampoco dije que fuese un chico. Lo que realmente dije fue que por fin estuve con una chica muy caliente que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, como si esto lo aclarara todo. Negué con la cabeza, aún enojada. La redacción no me importaba, todo era lo mismo y todavía me sentía traicionada y utilizada.

—Lo que sea, follaste, anotaste, es todo la misma cosa. Eres una estúpida animadora y yo no puedo creer que dejé que tú me besaras. ¡Dos veces! —grité. Podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que me volví de espaldas a ella.

—¡Estás entendiendo mal lo que quise decir! —dijo con desesperación. Di la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Explícate por favor —dije con sarcasmo, agitando la mano en un gesto de adelante.

—Estaba hablando de ti.—dijo en voz baja.

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen ''Feliz'' :'3

Espero que les guste, y comenten si no se ve muy exagerado o si Quinn se ve muy ''hombre'' por así decir.

Por que osea, en el Fic, Quinn oculta ser mas hetero que yo XD okno

Esperen el otro capitulo. :D

**Peace & Love **


	9. Capitulo 8 - ¿Es Una Invitación?

**Capitulo 8 - ¿Es Una Invitación?**

* * *

**_Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc_**

* * *

—¿yo?—Fruncí el ceño.

—He estado loca por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, Ángel, pero tu hermana no me dejaría ser algo mas o estar cerca de ti. Durante todo este tiempo sólo has sido tú. —Miró al suelo como una niña perdida y yo no podía respirar. ¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Yo le gustaba, ¿pero tenia miedo de Santana? ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? De todos modos, es un animadora que tiene relaciones sexuales con tres o cuatro chicos diferentes a la semana. Y lo mas importante es mujer y seria mas complicado de llevar. ¿Cómo podría siempre haber sido yo? Ni siquiera ha tenido una novia, ella sólo tiene ¡citas! con todo mundo. Pero creo que nunca la tuvo con una mujer. ¿O si?. Me miró suplicante, ella estaba sufriendo. Me di cuenta por su cara, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Si me arriesgaba, sabía que iba a enamorarme de ella y había una buena probabilidad de que me partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no creo que pueda soportar perder la. Había sido una constante en mi vida y lo necesitaba, probablemente más de lo que necesitaba a Santana. Ella se adelantó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con ternura. Sabía que la decisión había sido tomada, en realidad no era algo que podía pensar y razonar los pros y los contras. Cuando Quinn me besaba, todo parecía estar bien y correcto, tal como debe ser. Le devolví el beso, envolviendo mis brazos al rededor de ella con fuerza, presionándome en su pecho. Ella se apartó y me sonrió.—¿Qué te parece que compré el almuerzo de hoy, y lo llamemos una cita? —sugirió, mirándome con timidez. Nunca había visto en Quinn una mirada tímida o vulnerable en su vida. Su oferta, la expresión de súplica en su rostro fue suficiente para poner lo que se sentía como un centenar de mariposas sueltas en mi estómago. Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos y su cara cayó.

—Ok.—finalmente estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió con alegría antes de tirar de mí en otro beso que realmente me hizo sentir un poco mareada. Terminó el beso justo cuando estaba un poco sin aliento.

—Será mejor que vaya por algo de ropa seca en el coche, así te doy la oportunidad de cambiarte —dijo mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.—No es que no te veas sexy como el infierno en lo que llevas puesto.—Me miré mí misma, para ver que mi camiseta blanca estaba pegada a mí y completamente se veía todo a través. Me reí incómoda y envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor, ruborizándome como una loca. Ella también se rió y se inclinó para recoger la flor que yo había tirado a sus pies. La sostuvo hacia mí, sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuré, mordiéndome los labios, mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

—Con todo el gusto —dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Me cambié rápidamente y caminé hacia el automóvil. Quinn estaba allí, inclinada casualmente contra el auto, charlando felizmente con Kurt y Jake, otro chico de mi equipo.

—¡Eh! —canturreé mientras caminaba hacia a ellos. Quinn sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa hacia mí.

—Esta es mi señal muchachos, tengo que llevar a Rach a nuestra primera cita real. Nos vemos la próxima semana —dijo, indicándoles que se alejaran con un movimiento rápido de su mano. La boca de Kurt cayó abierta y miró de Quinn hacia mí varias veces.

—¿Cita? Pero... quiero decir… ¿qué? ¡Pensé que no te gustaban las mujeres! Ni siquiera te gusta; siempre dices que ella es una perra. ¡Siempre que te he dicho sobre cuán caliente ella estaba, tú solamente decías que no tocarías su trasero con ''ETS'' ni aunque que te pagaran!.—dijo Kurt, frunciendo el ceño, y mirándome confuso. Gemí y cerré mis ojos. Literalmente estaba tan puesta en aprietos que deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. ¿Cómo podía él decir eso justo enfrente de Quinn? No es que yo no le haya dicho en su cara en más de una ocasión, pero todavía me sentía horrible. Escuché a Quinn comenzar a reír, por lo que me arriesgué a mirarla ,ella no se veía enfadada o algo.

—Gracias, Kurt—refunfuñé, dándole una mirada que debería ser capaz de matarlo en el acto. Quinn se acercó y agarró mi mano, tirándome a su lado, todavía sonriendo.

—Es privilegio de una dama cambiar de opinión —le dijo a Kurt con un guiño, abriendo la puerta del auto.

—Los veré la próxima semana, chicos, prometo que no llegaré tarde —prometí, besando sus mejillas antes de entrar el auto. Quinn les dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla, y corrió al lado del conductor. Cuando arrancó el auto me miraba con una sonrisa.—Lo lamento —murmuré, r otra vez.

—No te preocupes por eso. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes de tu hermosa boca —contestó con una sonrisa. No podía menos que ruborizarme, estaba llena de los elogios hoy, pero alguna parte de mí estaba preocupada de si les había dicho todo esto a otras personas. ¿Esperaba que yo tuviera sexo con ella después de un par de citas? Porque si lo hacía, entonces ella iba a estar muy decepcionada. Decidí que teníamos que hablar de ello. Me refiero a, ¿cuál era su punto de siquiera intentarlo, si solamente me estaba usando para el sexo y yo no estaba planeando renunciar en cualquier momento?—¿Entonces, a dónde iremos a almorzar? —preguntó, sacándome repentinamente de mi pequeña discusión interna.

—Um. ¿No me importa, qué te gustaría? —pregunté. Me disparó una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa picara. Hice rodar mis ojos hacia ella; ¡realmente es una loca del sexo!—Comer, Quinn.—añadí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de parecer severa. Solamente se rió y comenzó a conducir.

—¿Qué hay de comida china? ¿Te gusta esa, verdad? —me preguntó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Sí, adoro la comida china! —gorjeé felizmente, sonriendo abiertamente como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Santana odiaba la comida china entonces prácticamente nunca la tenía; Quinn sonrió y nos condujo al restaurante sobre la calle principal .Estábamos sentadas, comiendo nuestra comida. Habíamos estado charlando felizmente durante casi una hora y estaba nuevamente sorprendida por cuán fácil era hablar con ella. La había conocido durante doce años y nunca realmente sólo hablado apropiadamente acerca de cosas. Su pierna rozó la mía debajo de la mesa y me hizo saltar, no por miedo, sino porque envió una pequeña sacudida a través de mi sistema, haciendo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara y que mi pulso se acelerará. Decidí que ya era tiempo de aclararlo, había sólo una otra pareja en el restaurante entonces nosotros podríamos hablar libremente, pero simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar.—Quinn, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo —dije tranquilamente. Ella ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y me miró curiosamente.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué pasa? —suspiré, solamente tenía que sacarlo y ver lo que ella pensaba de ello.

—Realmente no sé lo que tú quieres de mí; quiero decir, puedes tener a cualquier chico o chica que quieras. No se si estés dispuesta a salir conmigo arriesgando tu popularidad para que le gente se burle de ti por estar con una mujer. Soy una ruina emocional por Dios… quiero decir... Me estremezco cada vez que alguien me toca. Yo… no puedo darte lo que tú quieres.—divagaba con el ceño fruncido. Wow, salió un poco diferente de lo que pensaba, pero al menos esto tiene el punto de vista.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo que diga la gente, o por el sexo?.—Pregunto, mirándome intencionadamente, no pareciendo estar molesta por esta conversación en é aire y asentí.

—Por las dos. Solamente... no estoy lista para algo como esto, así que si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces no hay ningún punto para empezar algo y me arriesgare.—dije en voz baja, mirando abajo hacia mi plato y deseando que la tierra me tragara otra vez. Ella colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para mirarla; estaba sonriendo con su maravillosa sonrisa.

—Puedo esperar el tiempo que tú quieras, también para el sexo. Realmente estoy loca por ti, no me importa lo que diga la gente de mi, yo solo se que te quiero a ti ami lado. e esperado mas de 12 años para estar así contigo y no lo desperdiciare.—dijo tiernamente, haciendo que mi corazón empiece a correr.¿Habla en serio o esto es un truco para que entonces me dé por vencida antes?.

—Esta bien, lo are... aremos—Dije, nos miramos y sonreí—¿Y si te digo que no creo en tener sexo antes del matrimonio?.—pregunté, probándola. Sus ojos mostraron su diversión, pero ella solo mantuvo su rostro serio

—Entonces te diría, qué te parece casarnos en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad. ¿Dieciocho es la edad legal, cierto? —contestó, guiñándome. Me reí, pero todavía estaba insegura de lo que quería decir, no tendría dieciocho hasta dentro de otro par de años, ¿estaba diciendo que esperaría dos años por mí? No tener sexo hasta después del matrimonio no era algo en lo que yo creyera; solo quería ver su reacción.

—No creo en eso, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo será, Quinn, francamente.—Dije masticando mi labio nerviosamente.

—Ángel, te dije puedo esperar el tiempo que tú necesitas. Quiero estar contigo.—Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. No vi una onza de duda o engaño allí y sentí la esperanza construyéndose dentro de mí. ¿Estaba realmente tan interesada en mí que ella esperaría todo por mí?

—¿Qué pasara dentro de tres meses cuándo tú todavía no hayas conseguido nada y alguna persona al azar se lance sobre ti, podrías esperar entonces? —pregunté con escepticismo. Ella se rió.

—¿Tú realmente piensas que soy alguna enloquecida perra sexual,verdad? —preguntó. Asentí en confirmación. ¡No lo pensaba, lo sabía, ella durmió con muchas personas!—¿Sabes por qué he estado con todas aquellas personas? —preguntó, de repente luciendo incómoda y avergonzada.

—¿Dan buen sexo oral? —pregunté sarcásticamente. ¿Realmente ella va a entrar en detalles sobre su vida sexual con una chica o chico a la que le acaba decir que está loca por ella y que tiene miedo de tener sexo? ¿Realmente no tiene ni idea? Se ahogó con su risa y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Ángel. La razón por la que estuve con todas aquellas personas era para intentar superarte. Despierto a tu lado cada día. Tú envías mi mente y cuerpo dentro de un frenesí. Puedo oler tu cabello cuando cierro mis ojos, o puedo imaginar cómo se siente tu mano cuando la pones sobre mi la mía. Me mata cada día estando así, tan cerca de ti, pero a la vez tan lejos.—dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando, mirándome con esperanza.—Pensé que tal vez si encontrara a alguien más, sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ti, pero esto no funcionó. Nada funciona. Cuando estoy con ellos, quisiera que fueras tú. Cuando ellos ríen o hablan, no puedo menos que comparar tu voz o tu risa. Siempre has sido tú; siempre serás tú, Ángel.—No podía hablar. ¿Qué diablos digo a esto? ¿Quiero decir, sé que ella es una perra rompe corazones, pero yo la estaba matando? ¡Ese discurso fue tan in usualmente adorable!

—Oh.—me atraganté. Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?.—Asentí y me reí también. Todavía no tenía palabras para contestar esta pequeña confesión que ella acababa de hacer. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando y sabía que si decía algo ahora yo solamente sonaría como una idiota. Me incliné sobre la mesa y tomé su mano, me sonrió felizmente y esto parecía ser todo lo que era necesario. Mi cabeza estaba girando con pensamientos; realmente no sabía qué creer. ¿Acaba de hacer aquella enorme confesión sobre cómo se siente, pero eso significa que ella no me va a engañar? Bueno en realidad, nosotras no éramos todavía oficialmente una pareja. Quinn sólo ha tenido algunas citas y algunos novios; nunca ha tenido una novia, entonces técnicamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella de todos modos. Necesitaba ser realmente cuidadosa, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con esta linda Quinn, más me gustaba. Estaba en real peligro de tener mi corazón destrozado. Mi teléfono móvil sonó, salvándonos del silencio ligeramente extraño. Este no era un silencio incómodo, solamente extraño, en tanto ella parecía absolutamente contenta solamente sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome. El identificador de llamada dijo que era Brittany.

**—Hola, Britt, ¿qué pasa?** —dije alegremente.

**—Hola, Rachel, ¿quieres que lleve una película para esta noche?**—

**—Sí seguro. Pero nada de miedo.** —Sonreí dándole un ligero golpe en la mano a Quinn cuando ella trató de robar uno de mis rollos primavera de mi plato.

—¿Qué? —articuló con inocencia. Rodé mis ojos y le pasé mi plato.

**—Estaba pensando en, "El Amanecer de los Muertos"** —replicó Brittany. Jadeé; ¿ella está bromeando?

**—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a ver eso, me asustaría demasiado!** —grité, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de ver una película de zombis. Me ponían tan asustada que después no podía estar sola durante días; ¡tuve que hacer pis con la puerta de cuarto de baño abierta por el amor de Dios! Podía escuchar su risita.

**—Por favor, ¿Rach? Realmente quiero verla** —pidió, yo podía imaginar el aspecto de cachorro en su rostro ahora mismo. Quinn me estaba dando una expresión burlona, entonces puse mi mano sobre el auricular y susurré:

—El Amanecer de los Muertos.—Ella ensanchó sus ojos ligeramente antes de darme una sonrisa burlona.

—No te preocupes, Ángel, te protegeré —susurró él con seguridad, haciéndome reír.

**—Rach, por favor —**Brittany pidió otra vez.

**—¡Oh Dios! De acuerdo, trae esa maldita película** —refunfuñé, derrotada. Al menos Quinn estaría allí, ella siempre mantenía mis pesadillas lejos. Sólo sería malo cuando estuviera sola, como en la ducha o algo. Supongo que siempre puedo hacerla permanecer fuera de la puerta y que me leyera o algo mientras estaba allí, no es como que ella no hubiera hecho esto por mí antes. La miré un poco impresionada, de hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más de esta dulce, divertido Quinn, venía a mi mente. Ella hizo a menudo pequeñas cosas por mí a las que no les presté atención antes. ¿Siempre había sido dulce para mí, pero estaba demasiado prejuiciosa para verlo?

**—¿Entonces, qué piensas, está bien?** —preguntó Brittany. Regresé abruptamente a la realidad. ¡Mierda, yo no había estado escuchándola enabsoluto!.

**—¿Lo siento, Britt, qué? No te escuché, lo siento. Estaba presa de pánico sobre esa estúpida película.** —Me estremecí solo por el pensamiento de ello. Ella suspiró.

**—¿Te dije que mi mamá y papá se marchan por el fin de semana, así que pensé que estaría bien si dormía en la tuya esta noche y mañana por la noche? Realmente no quiero quedarme sola.**—dijo en voz baja. Miré a Quinn y brinqué. Si Brittany se quedaba a dormir esto quería decir que ella no podría, porque ella dormiría en la cama plegable sobre mi piso.

**—Um seguro, Britt , puedes quedarte a dormir durante el fin de semana. A Santana no le importará.** —Estuve de acuerdo de mala gana. Quinn disparó sus ojos hasta los míos y sacudió su cabeza.

—¡NO! —articuló de manera suplicante. Solamente le di una mirada de disculpa y me encogí de hombros, yo no podía decirle no, ella era mi mejor amiga.

**—Estupendo. Bueno, vendré aproximadamente a las siete entonces, ¡de acuerdo!**—gorjeó, sonando entusiasmada.

**—Sí, ¡Esta bien! Nos vemos.** —Cerré mi teléfono móvil y miré de nuevo a Quinn.

—¿El fin de semana? ¿No conseguiré dormir allí el fin de semana? —gimoteó, tan pronto como había cerrado mi teléfono.

—Lo siento, pero no podía decirle no. Sus padres se marchan durante el fin de semana y no quiere quedarse sola. —La miré excusándome. Ella suspiró luciendo derrotada.

—Está bien, seguro. Pero sabes que has acordado mirar una película de zombies que da mucho miedo y no voy a estar allí por las próximas dos noches.—declaró ella con una sonrisa arrogante. Jadeé. ¡No había pensado en esto! ¿No dormía muy bien sin Quinn allí, tenía pesadillas, malas, sobre mi padre y ahora encima tendría sueños de zombies también? Desde que tenía ocho años, sólo pasé algunas semanas lejos de Quinn, como cuando una de nosotras se fue de vacaciones, o un tiempo que él tenía varicela y tuve que estar lejos durante cuatro días. Cada vez que estaba sola, mis sueños serían tan malos que me despertaría gritando. Le había pedido a Santana dormir conmigo algunas veces cuando era chica, pero ella no detuvo los sueños entonces solamente dejé de pedírselo. Sabía que Quinn no dormía en absoluto cuando no estaba conmigo. Ella literalmente se la pasaba despierta, incapaz de sentirse cómoda. Ella siempre decía que su cama se sentía extraña, porque no había dormido en ella desde que tenía diez años. Odiaba cuando mis amigas llegaban para quedarse y se quejaba sobre ello todo el día siguiente, dejando caer insinuaciones no tan sutiles de que ella no estaba impresionada por tener que dormir en su propia cama.

—Bien, no sé por qué luces tan arrogante al respecto; tú no vas a dormir demasiado intensamente tampoco. —Sonreí, sacándole la lengua.

—¿Um, es una invitación? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas Gracia de Nuevo. :'D [_me hacen feliz]_ *-*

Ya lo dije, tratare de Actualizar mas seguido y lo mas rápido posible.

Ok. Me preguntaron que cuando Actualizo

**Yani: **_Actualizo Cad días. ;)_

Esperen el Próximo. 

** Peace & Love**

**_Mis BITCHES_ :)**


	10. Capitulo 9 - Estoy Bien Ahora

**Capitulo 9 - Estoy bien ahora.**

* * *

_**Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**_

* * *

—¿Um, es una invitación? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Al instante comprendí de lo estaba hablando, preguntaba si quería besarla otra vez porque le mostré mi lengua. Seguro como el infierno.

—Seguro.—ronroneé, mirándola de manera seductora, sabiendo que no podía alcanzarme sobre la mesa, entonces tendría que esperar hasta que nosotras dejáramos el restaurante. Inmediatamente saltó de su silla y se inclinó a mi lado, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y besándome, no pareciendo preocuparse por dónde estábamos o si las personas estaban mirando. Tomé la iniciativa esta vez y tracé mi lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, la abrió rápidamente y deslicé mi lengua. Gimió en mi boca, empujándome hacia ella. El beso estaba tan bueno que me sentí ligeramente mareada. Ni una sola vez trató de tocarme, excepto sostener mi rostro, lo que me sorprendió. Tal vez no me estaba usando sólo para el sexo después de todo. Sonreí contra sus labios y se alejó, sonriéndome también.

—Gracias.—susurró, besándome otra vez rápidamente y luego volviendo asentarse frente a mí, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Bueno, no estoy tan acostumbrada a todo esto de tener citas y besuqueos!.—Será mejor que nos vayamos; necesito hablar con tu hermana. —Frunció el ceño, luciendo triste y un poco asustada.

—¿No vas a decirle, verdad? —pregunté, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de Santana sabiéndolo y volviéndose loca. Asintió.

—Sí, Ángel. Ella sabía que tal vez yo setia algo distinto por ti todo este tiempo, pero ella no pensaba que yo te gustara, por eso necesito hablar con ella sobre que nosotros estamos realmente saliendo.—Hizo una mueca mientras hablaba; imagino que estaba pensando en la patada en el culo que Santana le daría cuando se la contara.

—Quinn, por qué nosotras no sólo lo dejamos por un tiempo y luego tal vez en un par de semanas, si todo va bien, entonces podemos hablar con ella juntas. ¿Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos si esto va a funcionar, verdad?.—pregunté con un encogimiento de hombros. Realmente no veía el punto en hablar con Santana y trastornarlo todo si esto no iba a funcionar. ¿En realidad, cuánto tiempo duraría esto, una vez que comprendiera que yo realmente no pensaba dormir con ella en el corto plazo? Cuando estuviera aburrida o desesperada, huiría de mí hacia la posibilidad más cercana de sexo fácil, gritando mientras se iba. Se veía un poco asustada.

—¿Tú piensas que esto no funcionará? —preguntó, su voz sonando lastimada.

—¿Honestamente? Solamente no creo que puedas esperar, Quinn .¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de decidir que has tenido suficiente y dormir con algún chico estúpido o una chica bonita y tonta?.—le respondí, odiando la expresión de dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

—Prometo que nunca te engañaré, nunca. He esperado demasiado tiempo por esta oportunidad; no voy a estropearla.—Tomó mi mano y podía ver la honestidad en sus ojos, realmente creía que no me engañaría, pero ella era una chica después de todo y su cuerpo diría algo más eventualmente.

—¿Vamos a esperar un poco, está bien? —sugerí, apartando mi mano y haciéndole una señal al camarero. Vino inmediatamente.—¿Hola, podemos conseguir la cuenta por favor? —pregunté con una sonrisa, asintió y se fue.

—Solamente voy al baño. ¿Si vuelve antes que esté de regreso, entonces usa esto, está bien? —Quinn instruyó, dándome su cartera y caminando rápidamente al baño. Hice una mueca; pienso que realmente herí sus sentimientos diciéndole esto. ¡Maldición, podía ser tan estúpida a veces! La miré mientras se alejaba, mis ojos inconscientemente enfocaron su trasero. ¡Wow, realmente tiene un lindo culo! Alguien limpió su garganta al lado mío haciéndome sonrojar porque acababa de sorprenderme mirando. Alcé la vista y el camarero estaba de pie allí con la cuenta.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que estabas allí —refunfuñé, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Me dio el recibo y se inclinó junto a mí, así que estábamos al mismo nivel. Él puso una mano al dorso de mi silla y una sobre la mesa entonces estaba atrapada. Mi corazón comenzó a correr. Él estaba muy cerca.—Entonces, no te he visto antes por aquí. Definitivamente habría recordado un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo —dijo, sus ojos clavados en mí, mientras parecía que él me estaba imaginando desnuda. Me retorcí en mi asiento.

—Er no, no he estado aquí antes.—murmuré incómodamente, mirando la cantidad que debía y agarrando la cartera de Quinn de mi regazo.

—Soy Simon.—Ofreció su mano para darme la mano. Lo miré y tragué saliva;realmente no quería tocarlo, así que solo jugaba con la cartera de Quinn fingiendo buscar algo. Lo sentí jugando con mi cola de caballo y me sentí mal.—¿Así que, cómo te llamas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Su nombre es tócala otra vez y te romperé la cara.—gruñó Quinn posesivamente detrás mí. Físicamente me relajé. El tipo se levantó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, solamente hablaba con tu amiga eso es todo. No ha pasado nada.—dijo con inocencia.

—Correcto.—contestó Quinn, sonando realmente molesta.—¡Oh! y no es mi amiga, es mi novia.—Sonrió extendió la mano y tomó el recibo y su cartera de mis manos, lo miró y luego le dio el dinero al tipo mirándolo todavía airadamente. Mi respiración todavía no había vuelto a la normalidad, mi corazón seguía corriendo. Quinn me ofreció su mano.—¿Estás lista, Ángel?.—preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos del camarero. Tomé su mano y me levanté, siguiéndola mientras él nos condujo fuera del restaurante. Una vez que cerró la puerta se volvió hacia a mí.—¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida.—Dio un paso más cerca de mí y puso sus labios sobre mi cuello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me presioné contra ella, dejando que su olor llenara mis pulmones, su respiración soplando mi espalda y hombros, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje. Me alejé después de un par de minutos.

—Estoy bien ahora.—Le sonreí de modo tranquilizador y ella acarició ligeramente un lado de mi rostro.—Vamos, hay que regresar. Tengo que ayudar a Santana a ordenar así élla comprará la pizza esta noche —bromeé.

Sonrió y entonces caminamos hacia su auto, deslizó su mano en la mía. No podía dejar de reír. Se sentía bien por alguna razón; su mano parecía encajar perfectamente en la mía. Era tan natural que era casi demasiado fácil.

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias como siempre por sus bellos comentarios. :'D

Les dejo este capitulo muy pero muy cortito, mañana o pasado subiré otro mas largo.

Y disculpen la tardanza ya que tenia exámenes y no pude subir.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO SERA SUPER BUENO. ;)

_**Peace & Love**_


	11. Capitulo 10 - Eres mi novia

**Capitulo 10 - Eres mi novia**

* * *

_**Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**_

* * *

Tomó un largo tiempo limpiar la casa. Alguien se había enfermado en el patio trasero así que mandé a Santana a limpiar eso mientras yo trabajaba en la cocina, recogiendo todos los vasos y botellas vacías. Parecía que la fiesta se había salido un poco de control después de que Quinn y yo nos hubiéramos ido a la cama, y mi idiota hermana borracha no se había molestado en detenerla.

—Ésta es la razón por la que me mantengo sobria.—declaró Quinn, arrugando su cara con desagrado al ver un jarrón lleno de orina en el alféizar de la ventana del salón.

—¿Te mantienes sobria para evitar que las personas orinen en los ornamentos de mi mamá? —pregunté, riendo histéricamente. Ella asintió.

—Sorprendente pero cierto. Siempre hay alguien que no se molesta en caminar hasta el baño —bromeó, haciéndome reír aún más fuerte. Me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se derrita, y Santana entró.

—Guau, ¿en serio los acabo de escuchar riéndose de algo juntos? Es la primera vez —dijo mirando a lo que estaba sosteniendo Quinn y pestañeando.

—Será mejor que vaya a resolver esto —murmuró Quinn, caminando rápidamente. Podía notar que estaba un poco incómoda al mentirle a Santana, pero yo estaba realmente segura que un par de semanas sería lo mejor, sólo para asegurarnos que esto era lo que ambas queríamos.

—Santana, ¿se puede quedar Brittany este fin de semana? Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y no se quiere quedar en su casa sola.—pregunté, dándole mi cara de perrito. Hizo una mueca.

—¡Ugh! Esa chica no hace nada más que coquetear conmigo, no me importaría tanto si no lesbiana, pero quiero decir, por Dios, ¡A mi no me gustan las mujeres! ¡Ew! Le podrías decir eso. No me interesa tu amiga.—dijo con falso estremecimiento.

—¿Así que piensas que una mujer no puede salir con otra mujer?. —pregunté, tratando se ser casual. No lo creyó, me miró con escepticismo.

—No estás interesada en ninguna mujer, ¿verdad? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. Vi a Quinn volver por el pasillo desde la esquina de mi ojo.

—No, estaba hablando sobre Brittany. —mentí. Asintió, al parecer satisfecha.

—No, no creo que deberían. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona miraría a alguien de su mismo sexo?.—preguntó, mirando a Quinn mientras pasaba, viéndose un poco avergonzada.

—Sólo le gustas, San, no es la gran cosa. Sólo estás enloqueciendo porque es una mujer. Sólo porque tú no saldrías con una mujer, no quiere decir que otras chicas se sientan de la misma manera, ¿cierto, Quinn? — respondí, todavía tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije el nombre de Quinn.

—Cierto. Conozco a muchas chicas que están con otras chicas solo por amor y no les importa lo que la gente diga. Eso es un ejemplo para las personas cobardes.— respondió Quinn, guiñándome un ojo detrás de la espalda de mi hermana.

—Sí, ¡pero tú no puedes salir con ninguna de ellas! por que no eres lesbiana ¿verdad?—pregunto Santana , girándose para mirarla. Me encontré con la mirada de Quinn y estaba un poco sorprendida. Guau, Santana de verdad sabía que le gustaba, y al parecer estaba muy en contra a la idea de nosotras estando juntas. Esto podría ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensé. Sono el timbre y corrí a ver quien era. Brittany llegó aproximadamente en el momento para interrumpir la pregunta de mi hermana.

—Hola Quinn, hola Santy.—ronroneó mientras entraba, dándoles a ambas una sonrisa coqueta. Vi a Quinn reírse en voz baja mientras que sonreía de vuelta.

—Hola, Brittany.—sonrió Santana, dándole un guiño coqueto. Realmente no se estaba ayudando, si quería que ella la deje en paz, entonces, ¿por qué animarla?

—Vamos, dejemos a las Animadoras solas.—bromeé mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba a mi habitación. Vi a Quinn sonreírme por la esquina de mi ojo y me ahogué con una carcajada.

—No puedo creer que voy a pasar todo el fin de semana aquí contigo y tu hermana. ¿Piensas que Quinn se quedará también? —preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

—No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle.—Sonreí un poco incómoda. Podía imaginarla coqueteando con Quinn justo en frente de mí; no estaba segura acerca de cómo me voy a sentir al respecto. Dejó caer sus cosas en el piso y se tiró en mi cama. De repente se dio vuelta y agarró mi almohada frunciéndole el ceño, se veía confundida.

—¿por qué tu almohada huele a vainilla? tu no hueles así.—Pregunto arqueando una ceja. Podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando.

—Eh... bueno, yo...eh... ¡Oh! Se la presté a Quinn cuando se quedó aquí, así que debe oler a ella —mentí, tropezando con las palabras. Enterró su cara en la almohada.

—Mmm, voy a dormir con ésta esta noche —declaró, apretando la almohada. Me atraganté con la risa.

—Como sea, Britt. Comamos, estoy muriéndome de hambre. —Me empujé fuera de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta así podíamos pedir la comida.

—¡Tengo esto! —gorjeó, agitando un DVD frente a mi cara. Incluso la cubierta me asustó demasiado. Rodé los ojos y caminé a la sala, dejándome caer en el sofá junto a Quinn. Ella puso su mano en el sofá junto a la mía y discretamente frotó su meñique contra el mío cuando nadie estaba mirando.

—¿Pediste la comida, San? —le pregunté, poniéndome de lado en el sofá para que mi rodilla toque el muslo de Quinn. Vi una sonrisa asomarse en la comisura de su boca.

—Si, hecho. Estará aquí en diez.—dijo Santana, moviéndose en el otro sofá unos centímetros porque Brittany prácticamente se había sentado sobre su regazo.

—Así que, Quinn, ¿tu lindo trasero se quedará esta noche aquí también? Soy más que feliz de compartir mi cama si quieres. Capaz que estés asustada de la película, tal vez necesitas a alguien que te haga sentir mejor en la noche.—ronroneó Brittany seductoramente. La sentí cambiar su peso más cerca de mí por lo que mi pierna estaba sobre la de ella aún más.

—No, no puedo. Estoy ocupada esta noche. Vas a tener que arreglártelas sin mí.—Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada hacia el televisor.

—Oh, bueno. Tendrás que ser sólo tu entonces, Santy, si estás interesada.— ronroneó.

No escuché su respuesta, mis oídos habían comenzado a sonar. En realidad comencé a sentir celos. Era la primera vez que había sentido algo como esto, quería pararme y gritarle a mi mejor amiga que deje a Quinn en paz. Estallé en risas y mordí mi labio para detenerme. Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida Santana. Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Nada, sólo pensé en un chiste gracioso eso es todo.—mentí levantándome—. ¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —ofrecí, necesitando cambiar de tema. Todas dijeron que sí, así que me dirigí a la nevera y agarré cuatro latas de Pepsi. Mientras cerraba la puerta, Quinn me agarró desde atrás y me hizo girar para mirarla. Estaba parada tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce respiración golpeándome en la cara.

—Ya te extraño.—susurró, besándome suavemente. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la empujé hacia mí, profundizando el beso y enredando mis manos en su suave cabello. Dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndome ir hacia atrás, así que mi espalda estaba contra la nevera mientras que ella empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío.—Creo que simplemente deberíamos hablar con tu hermana ahora — murmuró mientras se alejaba un par de minutos más tarde. Negué con la cabeza, mirándola suplicante.

—No, sólo un par de semanas, es todo lo que pido.—Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, como quieras. ¿Pero puedes hacer que tu amiga deje de coquetear conmigo? Dile que estoy tomada.—Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta con sus palabras.

—¿Estás tomada? —pregunté tímidamente. Me besó de nuevo, dándole a mi cuerpo un hormigueo y haciendo que anhele por más.

—Definitivamente estoy tomada, si tú me quieres tener.—contestó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi lo podía escuchar en mis oídos, pero mi cabeza todavía me decía que sea cuidadosa.

—Te tengo si tú me tienes.—negocié. Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Absolutamente. Cuando estés lista, te tendré todo el tiempo.—dijo sugestivamente, meneando las cejas hacia mí. Jadeé y la golpeé en el hombro, haciéndola gemir.—Auch!, Rach. eres fuerte.—Dijo mientras masajeaba su hombro.

—Lo siento, pero me haces enojar.—Dije mientras besaba su hombro.

—Vamos, estoy autorizada a decirte comentarios cachondos ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres mi novia así que tengo que usar mis mejores movimientos contigo.—dijo, fingiendo estar herida. ¿Me acababa de llamar su novia? Mi corazón se derritió con el sonido de esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

—Dilo otra vez.—susurré, tirándola más cerca de mí.

—¿Estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos? —preguntó, luciendo un poco confundida. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, eso no. La siguiente parte.—murmuré, poniendo mi boca a pulgadas de la suya.

—¿Eres mi novia? —preguntó. Asentí, con la respiración entrecortada, su sonido me hizo sentir como si estuviera volando, honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que estuve así de feliz. Ella sonrió.—Eres mi novia, Ángel.—ronroneó seductoramente, besando ligeramente mis labios.—Mi chica.—Me besó de nuevo.—La única que quiero. —Me besó otra vez, ésta vez no la dejé retirarse, sostuve su cabeza contra la mía y la besé apasionadamente, haciéndola gemir suavemente y que me sostenga aún más cerca de ella. De pronto, saltó lejos de mí y se movió hacia el costado. La miré confundida, ¿había hecho algo mal? Justo entonces, Santana dobló la esquina, dándome una expresión severa.

—Tienes que hablar con tu amiga, en serio, ¡me acaba de agarrar el pecho! —me susurró casi gritando. Quinn y yo estallamos en risas al mismo tiempo. El timbre sonó y corrí a atenderlo, necesitando salir de la habitación, realmente no me gustaba estar alrededor de los dos juntos, era un poco incómodo.

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen llorar, y perdónenme por la tardar en actualizar ya que tenia unos asuntos familiares y asuntos escolares que arreglar. **:)** **LOL**

Desde ahora ya no me vuelvo a atrasar. Promesa de meñique.. **:B**

Espero que les guste el capitulo. **:D**

**_Peace & Love _**


	12. Capitulo 11 - La Noche De Película

**Capitulo 11 - La Noche De Película**

* * *

_**Ni Glee Ni sus Personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**_

* * *

Después de la comida, Brittany puso la estúpida película de terror. Me senté junto a Quinn, lo que significó que Santana se tuvo que sentar junto a Brittany en el otro sofá.

Evidentemente fastidiada. La película fue horrible; Quinn colgó su brazo casualmente sobre el respaldo del sofá y estuvo jugando con mi cabello discretamente, lo que la hizo un poco más soportable. Hacia la mitad honestamente estaba tan asustada que me deslicé justo al lado de Quinn y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello. Podía sentir a Santana lanzando dagas hacia nosotras, pero no lo pude evitar.

Para el momento en el que terminó, casi estaba en su regazo, para su diversión. Tenia mi muslo rosando su centro. Soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo que me excitara. Me dio una mirada picara. Me sonrojé levemente, sabiendo que había provocado eso, porque se sentía atraída a mí y yo estaba saltando sobre ella. Mi mente volvió a todas las veces que había estado excitada cerca de mí antes, en la cama o bailando, y me pregunté cuántas de ellas fueron causadas por atracción. Me mordí el labio, tal vez le preguntaría en otro momento. Finalmente la estúpida película de zombies había terminado y suspiré de alivio.

—Eso fue impresionante —gorjeó Brittany, sonriendo.

—Si, la mejor película que he visto en años —estuvo de acuerdo Quinn con una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía porque estuve sentada sobre ella.

—¡La odié! ¿Cómo pueden decir que estuvo buena? Quiero decir, cielos, son personas muertas que comen personas vivas y también las convierten en zombies comedores de carne. Y ahora tengo que ir al baño, ¡Y tengo miedo de ir sola! —me quejé, poniéndome de pie y haciendo pucheros. ¿Por qué había visto la estúpida película de todos modos? ¡Sabía que me asustaría!

Las tres se rieron de mí, pero Quinn se paró.

—Iré contigo y revisaré el baño por aterradores no muertos antes de que entres, ¿qué te parece? —ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacia el baño en el corredor, sonriendo.

—¿Revisarías mi habitación también? ¿Y mi baño? —pregunté esperanzada. Se rió, obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando.—No estoy bromeando, Quinn.

—Lo que tú quieras, Rachel.—estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo y siguiéndome por el pasillo.

Me detuve fuera de la puerta del baño y esperé que ella entrara primero.

Salió un minuto después, riéndose entre dientes—. Es una zona libre de zombies — dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndome.

—Gracias —murmuré, sonrojándome y sintiéndome como una niña pequeña. Me dirigí al baño, dejando la puerta sin cerrar en caso de que necesitara salir de allí rápido. Sabía que estaba siendo perra pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Lavé mis manos, salí y la vi inclinada contra la pared esperándome, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Pensé que sería mejor esperarte. Nunca sabes qué podría estar al acecho en un pasillo oscuro —dijo, mirando alrededor lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta mientras la tiraba asia mi, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y enterrando mi cara a un lado de su cuello. Ella río—. Si, ¡la mejor película! —declaró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón. Antes de doblar la esquina se apartó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

—¿En serio? ¿La hiciste esperar afuera de la puerta? Eso es bajo, Espero que por lo menos hayas cerrado la puerta esta vez —se burló mientras me sentaba. Asentí.

—Si, cerré la puerta, no creí que quisiera escuchar.—confirmé, riéndome—. ¿Qué les parece jugar a la Wii? —sugerí, tratando de cambiar el tema de mi fobia a los zombies. Todas asintieron así que Santana lo preparó. Se decidieron por bailes así que Quinn y Santana jugaron primero. Brittany se movió para sentarse a mi lado, las dos chicas estaban paradas y jugando en frente nuestro.

—Mmm, simplemente no puedo decidir cuál de las dos tiene el trasero más lindo. ¿Qué piensas? —dijo Brittany en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que las chicas escucharan.

—¡Ew! En serio, ¿qué está mal contigo? ¡Es mi hermana! —grité, temblando.

—Sólo una de ellas es tu hermana, la otra es en serio malditamente caliente. Y creo que tiene una debilidad por ti —susurró demasiado alto otra vez, haciéndome temblar.

Vi a Santana lanzar una mirada de muerte a Quinn que se veía como si estuviera pretendiendo que no pudiera escuchar.

—Claro, sí, está bien —contesté sarcásticamente, haciendo girar los ojos—. Vamos, apúrense, quiero jugar.—me quejé, tratando de cambiar de tema. Brittany realmente no tenía idea de qué tan cerca estaba.

—Aquí, Rach, puedes tomar mi turno. Será mejor que me vaya de todos modos, es casi medianoche, mis padres se deben estar preguntando dónde estoy —dijo Quinn sosteniendo el control hacia mí. Brittany saltó y lo agarró, sonriendo y asintiendo hacia mi hermana, señalando que quería jugar con ella.

— Quinn, ¿revisarías mi habitación antes de irte? —pregunté, sintiéndome patética y como un niño pequeño asustado.

Sonrió pero no se rió de mí, lo que me pareció sorprendente.

—¡Oh, está bien! —forzó un suspiro, con sus ojos divertidos. Por su mirada, en realidad le gustaba el hecho que le estuviera pidiendo que hiciera esto, quizás le gustaba ser toda protectora o algo, quizás la hacía sentir necesitada.

Marchó a mi habitación, me paré y la seguí después de unos segundos. Cerré mi puerta silenciosamente, y me incliné contra ella. La miré mientras que en realidad caminaba por mi habitación, mirando bajo la cama y en el armario, antes de dirigirse a mi baño. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron en mí, honestamente no sabía que estaba allí podía decir por su cara sorprendida. Bendita sea, mi novia en realidad había revisado mi habitación completa por zombies. Mi corazón se saltó un latido al pensar en ella siendo mi novia.

—Hola —ronroneé seductoramente mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y me sentaba.

—Hola —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse; creo que estaba tratando de no apurarme. Di unas palmaditas a la cama junto a mí y con entusiasmo trotó hasta mí y se sentó.

—Gracias por revisar mi habitación —susurré, jugando con su rubio y suave cabello, pasando mi dedo por su cuello.

—En cualquier momento. Siento que no voy a estar aquí para ti esta noche. Trata de no tener demasiadas pesadillas, ¿está bien? —Me miró con ojos tristes, ambas sabíamos que tendría pesadillas sin ella aquí.

Me arrodillé y me moví hacia ella, lanzando la pierna por encima de la suya así estoy sentada en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre ella. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y miró en esos hermosos ojos color avellana. Parecía un poco desconcertada, pero sus ojos bailaban con entusiasmo.

—Siento que Brittany se vaya a quedar otra vez. Realmente voy a extrañar estar medio aplastada a muerte en la noche.—bromeé. Lo dije como una broma, pero para ser honestos, realmente iba a extrañarla esta noche.

—Bueno, realmente voy a extrañar medio aplastarte a muerte —bromeó, frotando sus manos en mi espalda.

—Trata de dormir un poco esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —supliqué. Realmente odiaba cuando se quedaba sin dormir, me hacia sentir culpable porque ella sólo empezó a dormir acá, en primer lugar para consolarme y ahora se quedó atrapada con eso.

—Lo voy a intentar.

De repente tuve ganas de darle un beso y tal vez burlarme de ella un poco, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. Bien, simplemente hazlo, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Es Quinn; se detendrá si se lo pides.

—Tal vez te podría darle un poco de algo para soñar. ¿Te parece que eso te ayudaría? —le pregunté, mordiéndome los labios y levantando mis cejas. Me miró con una expresión un poco insegura; obviamente no estaba esperando tanto contacto físico tan pronto. Me di cuenta por su centro presionando entre mis piernas que ella quería el contacto físico, pero también me di cuenta de que me dejaba hacer los primeros movimientos.

—Puede ser que ayude.—dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquillee y mi piel se caliente.

Me incliné hacia adelante y la besé con pasión, hizo un pequeño gemido mientras deslizaba su lengua en mi boca. Le pasé las manos por el pelo, amando la sensación de suavidad de ella en mis dedos. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, solo me besó, pero yo quería un poco más, así que empuje sus hombros, haciendo que se acostara así yo estuviera encima de ella. Le pasé mis manos por el pecho y metí la mano bajo su blusa, siguiendo su plano abdomen, haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

* * *

**N/A:** Capitulo Corto.

Subiré otra mañana o pasado para recompensar. **:B**

Es pero que les guste. **:)**

_**Peace & Love**_ mis **BITCHES**


	13. Capitulo 12 - Lo siento mucho

**Capítulo 12 - Lo Siento Mucho**

* * *

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**_

* * *

Me rodó por lo que estaba debajo de ella, rompió el beso y me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron tratando de frenar nuestra respiración. Agarré su blusa y la subí por sobre su cabeza, haciendo que parara de respirar por completo. Bajé la vista hacia su pecho. Realmente era hermoso; recorrí con mis dedos hacia abajo, maravillándome de que esta chica quería estar conmigo. Todavía no se había movido, sólo se cernía sobre mí, mirando sin saber qué hacer, así que puso sus manos en mi cuello y tiro de mi hacia abajo para que la bese. Le devolví el beso con entusiasmo.

El beso se estaba calentando; sólo lo dejo para besarme en la mejilla bajando por mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia mi estómago y se deslizaron debajo de mi top, rozando con sus dedos la piel de ahí. Continuó besándome hacia abajo sobre el top hasta que llegó a mi estómago luego subió el top y comenzó a besar mi piel. Sentí su lengua recorriendo el camino justo debajo de mi ombligo haciéndome gemir. Estaba teniendo una sensación en mi interior que era como un dolor ardiente pero traté de no pensar en ello, la sensación asustaba la vida fuera de mí. Me empujó el top ligeramente más arriba y la sentí besarme el material de la parte de más baja mi sujetador. Todavía estaba de acuerdo con esto; estaba disfrutándolo mucho más de lo que pensé que haría.

Pensé que esto sólo le daría algo para soñar, pero tenía la sensación de que lo volvería revisar esta noche también. Mi top se levantó un poco más alto y la escuché gemir suavemente mientras exponía completamente mi sujetador. Su mano se deslizó arriba de mi estómago y suavemente pasó la mano sobre uno de mis pechos, sólo una vez, antes moverse lejos como si estuviese esperando que la detenga. Cuando no dije nada, puso su mano devuelta ahí y tomó mi pecho. Gemí de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien tenerla tocándome; llevó su boca devuelta a la mía y me besó con ternura, todavía masajeando mis pechos gentilmente. Podía sentir su erección en mi muslo y empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa porque esto se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente, demasiado rápido. ¡Oh Dios, necesito parar! Rompí el beso.

—Quinn.—dije sin aliento.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos de golpe y sacó sus manos de encima de mí, empujándose a sí misma arriba por lo que estaba flotando por encima de mí, sin tocarme aparte de nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

—¿Paro? —preguntó, su voz sonaba ronca y llena de lujuria. Tragué saliva y asentí.

Ella inmediatamente se apartó de mí por completo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose su blusa. Me senté, sonrojándome, sintiéndome estúpida y como una niña pequeña. ¡Vaya, ni siquiera permití que me sacara el top!

—Lo siento —murmuré, sin mirarla.

—Ángel, no necesitas lamentarlo. Nosotras no teníamos que hacer eso. Te lo dije, lo que quieras. No voy a decir que no me gusto esto, porque eso sería una mentira. Esa fue la cosa más malditamente caliente que me ha sucedido —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí de esa declaración.

—¿La cosa más caliente que alguna vez te haya sucedido? Sí claro, probablemente has dormido con más de un centenar de diferentes chicos y habrás hecho quien sabe que con ellos y a ellos, y ni siquiera me sacaste mi top antes de que me asustará —dije sarcásticamente, sintiéndome como una estupida. Ella no necesitaba mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Ángel, confía en mí esta fue la cosa más caliente que me haya sucedido. Solo tu, me haces sentir diferente. Incluso besarte es diferente, es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Haces que mi cuerpo queme en todas las partes en donde me tocas. No puedo explicarlo. —Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera molesta consigo misma por no tener las palabras correctas.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Sonreí, besándola suavemente en los labios. Me sonrió.

—Ahora es cuando se supone que me dices que esto fue la cosa más caliente para ti también —bromeó, sabiendo que no había besado a nadie más que a ella y a ese hijo de perra que me beso en la fiesta.

Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos.

—He tenido mejores.—Se echó a reír.

—Sí, apuesto a que lo has tenido.—respondió, moviendo la cabeza con diversión. Le sonreí y suspiró—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por hoy; tuve realmente un buen rato contigo. Duerme tranquila, bien. Oh y por cierto, esto que acabamos de hacer se suponía que me ayudara a dormir, bueno, no creo que vaya a tener el efecto deseado. Creo que en realidad va a mantenerme despierta toda la noche pensando en ello —dijo, trazando con su dedo mi pómulo. Me reí.

—A mi también —admití, haciéndola reír también.

Se levantó y me tendió su mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme, caminamos por el pasillo agarradas de las manos. Se detuvo en la esquina y me besó en los labios antes de suspirar y soltar mi mano.

—Correcto, chicas, me voy. Las veré mañana —dijo Quinn, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Sí, te veo.—respondieron ambas, todavía concentradas en su juego de tenis en la televisión. Quinn me sonrió desde la puerta pero era obligada, sabía que casi le hacía daño irse, le sonreí en respuesta y ella cierra la puerta.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró mi corazón se hundió. La idea de tener que pasar dos noches en mi cama sin ella me hace sentir un poco enferma; habría sido horrible aunque no estuviéramos juntas, pero ahora en realidad se sentía como una tortura. Suspiré y volví al sofá para mirar a Santana patear el trasero de Brittany en la Wii.

Esa noche fue terrible. Me fui a la cama aterrorizada de los zombies, e incluso cuando me dormí, me puse a soñar con mi padre. No había soñado con él desde hace más de cinco meses. Los últimos sueños que tuve fueron de cuando Brittany y Tina se quedaron por el cumpleaños de Tina. Como las chicas estaban acá, Quinn tuvo que permanecer lejos, y había despertado a toda la casa con mis gritos. Mi sueño esta noche era malo.

Santana tenía once años y yo nueve. Estábamos jugando en el patio para salir de la casa porque mi padre quería para ver algunos partidos de fútbol en el televisor. Había estado bebiendo toda la tarde lo que lo hacía aún más temperamental. Santana y yo estábamos jugando con su nueva pelota que él había conseguido para su cumpleaños un par de semanas antes. Se suponía que no podíamos jugar con ella en el patio, sólo en el parque, pero Santana quería mostrarme un nuevo truco que había aprendido. Le estaba dando rodillazos a la pelota para mantenerla en el aire; yo me estaba riendo y contando las veces que ella podía hacerlo, estando toda orgullosa de mi hermana mayor. Ella perdió el control de la misma, y en lugar de dejarla caer en el piso, trató de salvarla a patadas. La pelota voló por el aire y golpeó la ventana. Por suerte, no se rompió, pero sí hizo un gran estruendo. Las dos nos dimos vuelta y miramos a la puerta, esperando.

Unos diez segundos después, se abrió la puerta y mi padre nos hizo señas para que entremos.

—Trae la pelota —dijo entre dientes. Su rostro estaba criminalmente enojado, haciéndome congelarme. Santana me agarró la mano y me obligó a ponerme atrás de ella mientras entrábamos, agarrando la pelota con la otra mano.

Mi padre cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciéndome saltar y llorar. Santana agarró mi mano más apretada.

—¿Quién pateó la pelota? —preguntó mi padre desagradablemente.

—Yo lo hice. Lo siento, papá. Fue un accidente —susurró Santana, mirándolo en tono de disculpa.

Mi padre tomó la pelota en sus manos y la puso sobre el mostrador, y luego golpeó a Santana con tanta fuerza en el estómago que ella realmente se despegó del piso ligeramente. Puse mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir de mí. Levantó el puño la golpeó de nuevo, así que le agarre la mano para detenerlo. Se dio vuelta hacia mí y me golpeó duro, enviándome volando hacia la pared, golpeando mi cabeza. Podía sentir que algo corría por el costado de mi cara; mi visión era un poco borrosa.

Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Santana, golpeándola de nuevo. No sólo lo hizo una vez, él la golpeó una y otra vez, en el estómago y los muslos hasta que Santana estaba llorando en el piso. Le estaba rogando que se detuviera. Ella me agarró del brazo y me tiró hacia arriba, agarrando un cuchillo de la encimera. No podía respirar. Santana le gritó que me dejara en paz y se levantó del suelo, el dolor por la paliza que acababa de recibir se extendía por su cara. Mi padre le dio un codazo en la mandíbula, enviándola al piso otra vez.

—Está bien. Córtame, hazlo. ¡Solo por favor, no golpees más a Santana, por favor! — supliqué, llorando y mirando a mi padre suplicante.

Sorprendentemente, puso el cuchillo en mi mano. Tuve el impulso de apuñalarlo con él, pero me tenía agarrada mi muñeca, así que no podía. Agarró la pelota de Santana del mostrador y la sostuvo quieta.

—Explótala —ordenó. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. A Santana le encantaba esa pelota, era su regalo de cumpleaños de mí parte, había ahorrado mi asignación de dos meses para comprarlo para ella—. Explótala.—Repetía con su voz fría. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, ya que soplaba a través de mi cara; el olor me revolvió el estómago.

Él agarró mi muñeca y me hizo meter el cuchillo profundamente en la pelota de cuero. Lloré.

Él me soltó mi mano, tomando el cuchillo y tirándolo rudamente en el regadero antes de marcharse a la sala de estar para ver el resto de su partido como si nada hubiera pasado. Miré a Santana; ella estaba sentada en el piso casi sin poder respirar. Se veía horrible.

Corrí hacia ella y se sentó, tomando una toalla de cocina y presionándola en mi cabeza donde me había golpeado, mordiéndose los labios para detener su llanto.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? —graznó, su voz apenas un susurro. La idiota chica estaba luchando por respirar ¿y me estaba preguntando si yo estaba bien? ¡Por Dios, realmente tenía la mejor hermana del mundo!.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les guste. **:)**

Holiwis! **DX**

Siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Falta poco para el **SexFaberry**, Ya vi que están muy desesperadas por el sexo. **LOL **

(Yo soy igual) **XD**

Esperen el próximo sera mas largo...

**_Peace & Love_ Mis BITCHES :B**


	14. Capitulo 13 - Tu Novia

**Capitulo 13 - Tu Novia**

* * *

_**Ni glee ni sus opersonajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**_

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba llorando, llorando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Me limpié la cara con las manos temblorosas, mientras miraba al reloj; eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me acerqué a abrazar a Quinn, pero ella no estaba ahí, estaba en su propia casa. ¡Oh Dios, la necesito! Agarré mi celular y me escapé de la habitación a la sala de estar.

**_—¿Estas despierta?_**

Le mande un mensaje. Esperando que si estaba dormida, no lo escuchara, no quería despertarla si realmente había logrado dormir esta noche. Casi de inmediato, mi teléfono sonó.

—**Ángel, ¿estás bien? **—me preguntó en cuanto respondí. Seguía llorando, no pude frenar mi respiración, mis manos estaban temblando violentamente.

—**No **—gruñí.

—**Voy para allá. ¿Puedo ir por el frente?** —La escuché deslizar su ventana abriéndola y el viento que soplaba por el teléfono.

—**Sí** —lloré. Fui a la puerta principal y la abrí, esperando parada ahí por ella. Estuve ahí sólo por unos segundos antes de que ella corriera dando vuelta en la esquina y me agarrara en un abrazo, cuando entró en la casa. Ella inmediatamente apretó los labios en mi cuello, respirando hacia abajo por mi espalda y hombros hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó. Nos trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá, todavía abrazándome con su boca en mi cuello.

Cuando me calme me retiré para poder mirar su cara de preocupación.

—¿Zombies? —preguntó, viéndose un poco esperanzada. Negué con la cabeza y su cara cayó, se veía tan triste pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo, estaba tan enfadada que parecía que una vena de su frente iba a estallar. Sólo la abracé de nuevo sin hablar; ella sabía que había soñado con mi padre, no tenía necesidad de preguntar.—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó un par de minutos más tarde, acariciando mi espalda, con dulzura.

—No. —Mi voz sonó ronca de tanto llorar. Asintió y siguió frotando mi espalda.—¿Te desperté, Quinn? —pregunté, de repente sintiéndome culpable por haberla hecho venir todo el camino hasta acá a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—No, Ángel. No podía dormir —dijo en voz baja. Me reí.

—¿El beso no sirvió entonces? —bromeé, sintiéndome mejor ahora que estaba acá.

—No, sabía que tendría el efecto contrario —respondió, sonriendo.

Le sonreí con tristeza.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo por un rato? Podría poner la alarma de mi teléfono. Podríamos dormir en el sofá —sugerí. Ella sonrió y nos acostó lado a lado; agarré mi celular y fui a través de la pantalla del menú hasta que llegué a la función de alarma.—¿A qué hora la fijo? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, preguntándome a qué hora se levantaría Santana, probablemente no antes de las diez en domingo.

—¿Qué hay de la siete y media? —sugirió, tirando de mí hacia ella. Programé la alarma y puse el teléfono en el piso al que podía llegar fácilmente. Ella doblo su pierna sobre la mía y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor, nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

Sonreí y le dí un ligero beso.

—Buenas noches, Quinn. —Cerré los ojos y suspiré con satisfacción, sintiéndome a salvo y segura en sus brazos.

—Buenas noches, mi hermosa novia.—susurró, besando mi nariz. Le sonreí a lo dulce que era, y caí en un sueño sin sueños dentro de minutos.

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma del teléfono. Miré a mí alrededor preguntándome por qué estaba en la sala de estar, entonces recordé el sueño.

Quinn seguía dormida; como siempre, sus brazos y piernas estaban encima de mí, sujetándome bajo su peso. Sonreí y la miré unos minutos antes de que decidiera despertarla amablemente. Usualmente, sólo le pegaba un codazo y la empujaba; pero pensé que hoy sería un poco más creativo, que le gustaría eso. Me moví hacia adelante, empujando su hombro. Ella rodó sobre su espalda, sin quitar sus brazos de mí, así que me arrastró con ella. Me levantó de manos y rodillas para quedar a horcajadas, antes de poner mi peso de nuevo sobre ella. Acaricié su hermoso rostro un par de veces antes de que pusiera mis labios ligeramente. Ella suspiró un poco en su sueño así que la besé de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y por más tiempo. Comenzó a murmurar cosas que no entendía y sofoqué una risita. Está bien, sé que soy nueva en todo esto, pero esta chica parecía sacar mucha lujuria de mí.

Ella comenzó a moverme, sus brazos apretando a mi alrededor, sujetándome a su pecho a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba despierta. La besé de nuevo y avancé por su labio con mi lengua. Eso llamó su atención; abrió los ojos y me miró, claramente sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa jugando en el borde de sus labios.

—Espero que esa sea la manera en la que me despiertes a partir de ahora —dijo con voz ronca.

—Tal vez, si eres afortunada.—bromeé. Puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me hizo besarla de nuevo.

Mordió mi labio inferior, pidiéndome que entrara, pero la alejé, haciéndola gemir.

—Tienes que irte, Quinn. —Me liberé de ella y me senté, todavía a horcajadas.

Podía sentir su humedad tocando mi muslo, lo que me hacía anhelarla de una manera que no había pensado hasta ahora. Sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas y me miró sentado encima de ella. Sus ojos estaban tan lujuriosos que estaba sorprendida que no me suplicara por sexo aquí y ahora.

Ni siquiera se movió, sólo se quedó ahí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Esta no era realmente una buena posición para sentarse. La sensación de tenerla abajo de mí se estaba convirtiendo en algo enloquecedor.

Me pregunté que se sentiría cuando me tocara, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me mordí el labio mientras una ola de deseo de apoderaba de mí. Los sentimientos eran tan confusos, tan extraños para mí. Nunca había querido si quiera besar a alguien, mucho menos los pensamientos que ahora comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurré, confundida de que me sintiera así: querer a alguien cuando generalmente eludía todo contacto físico por lo que mi padre solía hacerme.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, mirándose un poco confundida. Negué con la cabeza; no podía explicarlo, especialmente no a ella. Necesitaba que ella fuera capaz de esperarme. Si le dijera cómo me sentía, probablemente lo arruinaría todo.—Dime que quieres decir, Ángel. ¿Por favor? —rogó, usando su cara de cachorro en mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso siempre funcionaba y lo sabía!

—No quiero, Quinn. —Me alejé y me recosté a su lado.

—¿Por favor? —susurró, mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes.

Suspiré.

—No sé lo que me está pasando. Un día no puedo si quiera soportar que alguien me toque y al siguiente...

Mi voz se debilitó, insegura de cómo terminar la frase sin darle una impresión equivocada.

—Al día siguiente, ¿qué? —solicitó, apoyándose en su codo para mirarme a los ojos.

—Al día siguiente, tú llegas y me haces necesitarte y no puedo ayudarme a mí misma —admití, ruborizándome locamente.

Ella se rió en voz baja y me dio su sonrisa arrogante.

—También me haces necesitarte.

—Sí, esa es la mitad de problema —declaré, mirando hacia abajo para ver lo mojado que estaba su pijama, ruborizándome de nuevo cuando miré y ella me había visto mirándola. ¡Oh, mierda, eso es tan embarazoso!

—Siento que eso pase. —Me sonrió apenada y me ruboricé más, retorciéndome ante lo incomoda que se estaba volviendo la conversación. Le di una palmada en la pierna y me reí por la vergüenza. Atrapó mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras me miraba.

—Me asusta.—admití, sintiéndome Estúpida e infantil.

—Sé que sí, pero nunca te haría daño. Si alguna vez sientes que las cosas van demasiado rápido, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo, lo prometo. —No podía dudar de su sinceridad. La verdad de sus palabras estaba clara en su rostro.

Me incliné hacia adelante y la besé suavemente, antes de alejarla.

—Realmente tienes que irte. Son casi las ocho.

Ella suspiró y se entretuvo con mis dedos.

—Realmente no me gusta tu amiga, es su culpa que me tenga que ir.—murmuró, fingiendo estar molesta. Reí y me levanté del sofá, levantando sus piernas conmigo.

—Quizás quieras normalizarte un poco antes de salir. ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos si te ven salir de mi casa así? —bromeé, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su entrepierna; ruborizándome al darme cuenta de que la había visto de nuevo.

Se echó a reír.

—Podrían pensar que tengo una novia muy hermosa, que me acaba de echar de su cama —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Le sonreí mientras se acomodaba su short para que fuera menos notable, antes de besarme de nuevo y salir por la puerta principal. Me metí a la habitación. Brittany todavía estaba dormida, así que me arrastré a mi cama; pero no volví a dormir, en cambió le envié un mensaje a Quinn:

**Me alegro de que al menos durmieras 3 horas anoche.**

Puse mi teléfono en silencio, para que su respuesta no despertara a Brittany. Respondió, haciéndome sonreír:

**También yo. Ese sillón es sorprendentemente cómodo, mejor que mi cama; pero es probablemente porque estabas ahí.**

_Le envié:_

**Podrías quedarte esta noche. Tal vez podría salir a hurtadillas a la sala después de que Brittany se duerma.**

_Me preguntó:_

**¡Me gusta la idea! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quieres hacer algo?**

_Le respondí:_

**No estoy segura; creo que pasaré todo el día con Brittany, viendo que se quedará aquí.**

_Contestó, haciéndome reír:_

**Esa chica está arruinando todo; en primer lugar no me puedo quedar más tiempo. ¡Ahora no puedo pasar el día contigo! Estoy terriblemente disgustada que esté aquí**.

Nos mensajeamos alrededor de una hora más, y me alegré de que decidiera actualizar el plan de mi equipo así obtuve mensajes ilimitados, de lo contrario esto me costaría una fortuna.

* * *

Me levanté un par de horas más tarde, me vestí y salí a la cocina. Quinn ya estaba ahí. No debería estar realmente sorprendida, casi nunca estaba en su casa. Pasaba la mayor parte del día aquí, cuando no estaba en la escuela, saliendo como a las nueve de la noche sólo para escabullirse de nuevo en mi ventana, alrededor de las diez treinta.

Le sonreí, pero rápidamente desvié la mirada, porque estaba sentada junto a Santana.

—Buenos días. ¿Dónde está Brittany? ¿Has hablado con ella sobre no tocarme? —preguntó Santana, haciéndome reír por su expresión seria.

—Está en la ducha. De todos modos, deberías estar halagado de que le gustes; aunque tal vez se pasa a Quinn hoy —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo.

Quinn gimió.

—¡De ninguna manera! Estoy saliendo con alguien.—afirmó con seguridad. Me ruboricé un poco y me moví incómoda en mis pies porque le había dicho eso Santana.

La cara de Santana se desvió en su dirección.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Algo, como, seriamente? Tú nunca tienes relaciones —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con incredulidad.

—Estoy loca por ella.—dijo Quinn, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me dirigí al refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche para mi cereal, tratando de fingir que no estaba ahí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Ella iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a decirle a Santana!

—¡Oh, dios¡ ¿Loco por ella?.— Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Si. por ella.—Dijo con orgullo. Me atraganté con el jugo de naranja.

Santana parecía estar cerca de desmayarse, estaba mirando a Quinn como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Tú... Ella... Mujer... ¿Qué?—tartamudeó, agitando su cabeza con violencia.

Quinn rió.

—A partir de ahora, estoy oficialmente retirada del negocio. Por lo tanto, Rach, dile a tu amiga que no estoy disponible.—indicó, volviéndose hacia mí y guiñándome.

—Lo haré. Vaya, así que, tal vez haya esperanza para ti después de todo, San. —Me reí, lanzándole un pedazo de coco.

—De ninguna manera, le doy a Quinn una semana antes de que regrese a su antigua yo, solo esta experimentando, esta confundida.—dijo Santana con confianza.

—No sé, San. Esto se ve bastante serio para mí.—dije, mientras terminaba mi desayuno. Quinn me sonrío, obviamente le gustó lo que dije, mostrándole mi confianza.

—¿Que? No. Solo esta confundida—Dijo Santana, haciéndome dar un respingo con sus palabras.

—Creo que es dulce, Quinn. Ella debe ser una chica afortunada; ojalá que no rompas su corazón.—murmuré, mirando mi plato vacío; con la esperanza de que ella no me hiciera daño.

—No lo haré.—digo Quinn con confianza. Me sonrío mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación para ver a Brittany. Podía oír a Santana interrogando a Quinn en la cocina, y no quería estar ahí para eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —le pregunté a Brittany mientras se aplicaba su habitual tonelada de maquillaje.

—Hmm. No sé. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a los bolos? Podía llamar a Mike y Sam. Podríamos preguntarle a tu hermana y a Quinn si quieren venir.—decía con emoción.

No me gusta mucho jugar a los bolos, pero mis otros amigos lo amaban. Probablemente terminaríamos de ir como en un mes.

—Claro. Los llamaré. —Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Sam.

—Voy a pedirle a Dios sexo. —Sonrió Brittany, saliendo de mi habitación.

Seguí detrás de ella cuando Sam respondió.

—**Hey, Sam, ¿quieres venir a los bolos?** —pregunté alegremente, mientras Brittany se dejaba caer junto a Santana en el sofá, prácticamente sentándose en su regazo.

—**Sí, seguro. ¿A qué hora?** —respondió, sonando emocionado.

—**Nos encontramos allí, digamos, ¿en una hora?** —sugerí, mirando mi reloj, eran sólo las diez pasadas así que eso podría ir bien.

—**OK. Llamaré a Mike, puedo buscarlo en el camino** —dijo.

Sonreí porque Brittany estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Santana.

—**Está bien. Nos vemos allí.** —Me desconecté de la llamada y me apoyé contra la pared, viendo a mi mejor amiga suplicar a mi hermana.

—¿Puedes venir con nosotras? Así podrás ver que tan buena soy con mis dedos.—Ronroneó Brittany, agitando sus pestañas. Quinn se ahogó con su risa, que rápidamente se volvió en tos cuando Brittany la miró.

—¿Tu iras Quinn?—Pregunto alegre Brittany.

—No lo se, Britt.—Dijo Quinn lanzándome una mirada.

—Vamos, Quinn, voy a hacer que valga la pena. Sé que eres una muy buena animadora, ¿qué tal si tú me animas?.— dijo seductivamente, acercándosele. Ella se veía incómoda con sus avances. En realidad estaba disfrutando verla retorcerse. Pobre, parecía que quería huir.

Decidí ayudarla a salir.

—Brittany, ¿las dejarías solas? No quiero ala perra de mi hermana y a su mejor amiga, viniendo, y que tener que verte tirándoteles encima todo el día.—Me burlé, pretendiéndola hacer callar. En realidad se me estaba haciendo muy molesto que ella siguiera mirando a Quinn como si se la quisiera comer aquí y ahora.

Quinn me miró agradecida, lo que hizo que mi corazón empezase a tartamudear un poco en mi pecho.

Brittany me sonrió.

—Hmm, bueno ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?—preguntó, guiñándome el ojo haciéndome reír.

—Nos vamos de bolos en una hora de todos modos, si quieres venir es por tu cuenta. Mike y Sam están llegando, y tal vez Marley.—Me encogí de hombros, dejándome caer en el suelo en los pies de Quinn, apoyándome en sus piernas.

Podía ver a Brittany mirándome con ojos asombrados y anchos, así que rápidamente me alejé de ella, ruborizándome como loca.

—No me importan los bolos. ¿Qué piensas, Quinn?—preguntó Santana sonriendo.

—Quiero azotarle el culo a los chicos.—Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Brittany asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Estoy definitivamente para algunos azotes —dijo con entusiasmo. Pero las chicas la ignoraron.

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey, Quinn, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización? —bromeó Santana.

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por seguir la historia, Y espero que les guste. **:)**

Y muchas personas me estuvieron preguntando sobre el capitulo. 11 o 12 , que si Quinn tenia - .i. **XD** LOL

Pues no, perdonarme solo fue un error mio. **:B**

**NO ES G!P**

lOS AMO Esperen el siguiente. **;)**

**Peace & Love **


	15. Capitulo 14 - Eres graciosa

**Capítulo 14 - Eres graciosa.**

* * *

_**Ni glee ni sus opersonajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**_

* * *

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey, Quinn, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización? —bromeó Santana.

—Mi novia ni siquiera te miraría, San, por lo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.—respondió Quinn con confianza, podía oír diversión en su voz. Sólo me sonrojé más duro, tratando de fundirme en el sofá y desaparecer.

—¿Tienes novia, Quinn? —preguntó Brittany, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que estaba tratando de resolver un problema matemático complejo, con la cara toda la arrugada en la concentración.

—Sí, la tiene. Una misteriosa chica por la que está loca, aparentemente —se burló Santana, rodando sus ojos.

Los ojos de Brittany saltaron a mí por alguna razón. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacerme un agujero en la cara. Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado, en realidad no quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Ella abrió la boca y me miró con ojos muy abiertos, luego miró a Quinn, a continuación, volvió a mí, en silencio preguntando si era yo.

Mierda, ¿es ella un lector de mentes o algo así? Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de no ser obvio, haciéndola gritar ahogadamente de nuevo y se reírse con entusiasmo.

—¡Vamos a terminar de prepararnos en ti habitación!.—gritó, saltando.

Estaba tan emocionaba que aplaudía como un niño. Gemí internamente, oh, bien, aquí viene, el millón de preguntas.

—Ya estoy lista. —Negué con la cabeza en su advertencia.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda en el dormitorio con algo! —susurró ella, mirándome como si me fuera a asesinar, si no me levanto ahora mismo. Me esforcé y oí la risa de Quinn desde el sofá.

Puse los ojos en ella, ¡realmente tenía una boca grande a veces! Pero es una dulce boca. Seguí a Brittany a mi habitación; cerró la puerta y me agarró.

—¡Lo sabía! Esa muchacha ha estado observándote durante años.—gritaba, saltando arriba y abajo. Me reí de su entusiasmo, parecía casi tan contenta sobre ello como si estuviera saliendo con ella.

—¡No lo estaba!.—Sonreí.

Ella me arrastró hasta la cama.

—¡Oh, cállate! Ella siempre está buscándote. Encuentra cualquier excusa para tocarte. Coquetea descaradamente contigo, y siempre te dice qué tan atractiva eres. —Ella suspiró con aire soñador—. Así que, señorita, ¿cuándo estabas pensando en decirme, tu mejor amiga? —Me reprendió, en broma.

—Emm bueno, lo íbamos a mantener en secreto por un par de semanas. No le va a gustar nada a Santana.

Me encogí ligeramente en el pensamiento de la advertencia que lo había visto dándole a Quinn antes, cuando estábamos limpiando después de la fiesta, que se opone realmente a la idea de mí saliendo con ella.

—Wow, si, no había pensado en ello. ¡Santy estará muy enojada! —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí con la cabeza, jugando con mis manos en mi regazo—. Así que, ¿cuándo sucedió todo esto? Estaban juntas en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Tenía la vista fija en ti toda la noche, y golpeó a la basura del hermano de Jessica por besarte.

Di un grito ahogado, un poco sorprendida.

—¿Ella golpeó al hermano de Jessica? —pregunté. Me acordé de ella, depositándolo contra la pared, pero luego me eché a correr por estar enferma.

—Sí. Ella le gritaba para que mantuviera sus sucias manos fuera de ti, y que no quería que él te bese. Te había visto tratando de empujarlo lejos, al parecer. Quinn le pegó un par de veces antes que el equipo se disolviera. Luego, desapareció después de eso, Santana dijo que se fue a su casa. —Ella me miró con curiosidad. Sabía que mi cara estaba roja, que era una mentirosa terrible—. Ella no fue a su casa, ¿verdad? —Sonrió a mí a sabiendas.

Tomé una profunda respiración y sacudí la cabeza. Ella gritó, literalmente, gritó, y cerca de dos segundos más tarde, Santana y Quinn irrumpieron en mi habitación.

—¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASA? —gritó Santana, mirando alrededor como si hubiera un incendio o algo.

—Em… em, fue una… em —balbuceé, agarrándome violentamente por algo que decir.

—Araña.—intervino Brittany rápidamente, apuntando en la dirección de mi cuarto de baño.

Santana suspiró y se dirigió allí, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

—En serio, ¿todo esto por una araña? ¡Pensé que estaban siendo asesinadas aquí! —regañó.

Brittany sonrió a Quinn y a mí. En realidad ella parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mirándome retorcerme. Me guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo reír a Brittany. Yo le saqué la lengua, y ella movió las cejas hacia mí, ella sólo se rió más fuerte a las dos de nosotras.

Santana volvió a salir, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza.

—No he podido encontrar nada allí.

—Oh, quizás no fue una araña; podría haber sido sólo un poco de pelusa o algo así —sugirió Brittany, agitando su mano para que se vayan.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por Dios, Brittany, eres realmente extraña.—dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, luciendo exaltada.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido tu virginidad con Quinn Fabray! ¿Estuvo bueno? Apuesto a que estuvo bueno, ¿no? ¡Ella es tan sexy! ¡Estoy muy celosa! —Se arrulló, yéndose a su propio mundo.

—No tuve sexo con ella.—dije rápidamente.

Ella chasqueó los ojos con los míos.

—¿No lo hiciste? Bueno, ¿por qué diablos no? Si esa fuera yo, hubiera saltado en su culo allí y en ese mismo momento.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, sé que lo harías, pero esa no soy yo.

—Está bien, lo sé. —Ella suspiró, mirando un poco derrotada. De repente su rostro se iluminó de nuevo—. Así que, ¿qué hicieron entonces?

—Acabamos de empezar, Britt, eso es todo.—le dije con sinceridad. En realidad no había ido mucho más lejos que eso, por lo que en realidad no era una mentira.

—Tienes tanta suerte. Tienes a la chica más sexy y hermosa de toda la escuela como tu novia y la segunda más sexy es tu hermana. Quiero decir, ¡eso es sólo codicioso!.—me regañó, meneando el dedo hacia mí en un gesto molesto.—Entonces, ¡Ella te llamó su novia! ¿Te ha invitado a salir? Oficialmente, ¿son pareja? ¿Exclusivamente?.—preguntó, mirándome con asombro.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero hice una mueca, al mismo tiempo.

—Sí lo hizo, y sí que somos. Pero para ser honesta, no sé cómo va a funcionar. Quiero decir, ella es una animadora. Tengo sinceramente un poco de miedo en dejarme caer por ella, en caso de que me engañe o termina conmigo o algo así.—admití en una pequeña voz, mirando al suelo mientras todos los pensamientos de mis preocupaciones pasan por mi mente.

Ella me agarró en un abrazo, que de inmediato me hizo empezar a sentir mal. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho a su toque desenfadado. Sabía que sólo estaba tratando de consolarme, pero no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo con el tacto.

—No creo que lo hará. Quiero decir, ella nunca ha tenido una novia antes, nunca ha sido exclusiva, por lo que no tienes nada en que basar tu teoría. Técnicamente, ella nunca ha engañado a nadie. —Me dio una media sonrisa. No podía dejar de reír en su intento de hacerme sentir mejor. Supongo que eso es cierto, el hecho de que está dispuesta a ser exclusiva es una señal.

—Será mejor que vayamos de todos modos, Sam y Mike nos estarán esperando allí. Ah, y Britt, no digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Sam. Quiero ver cómo va por un par de semanas antes de que Santana se dé cuenta.—le expliqué.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —prometió, atravesando su corazón.—Por lo tanto, ¿es una buena besadora? —susurró, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—Increíble —le contesté, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánta suerte! —murmuró en voz baja, por lo que me arrancó una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿vienen o no chicas? —pregunté, porque todavía estaban sentadas en el sofá.

—Sí, está bien —suspiró Santana. Obviamente no quería venir, tal vez Quinn estaba obligándola. Agarró sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.—Voy a buscar el auto al porche. Las veo ahí.

—Oh, mierda, me olvidé mi cartera —dijo Brittany, volviendo a mi habitación.

Inmediatamente Quinn me agarró y me besó, empujándome gentilmente contra la pared. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando los dedos en su pelo.

—Mmm, te he extrañado.—murmuró contra mis labios.

—¿En serio? No tenía idea. ¿Podrías hacerlo más obvio? —bromeé, haciéndola reír.

Me besó de nuevo, chupando ligeramente mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrar. Ansiosamente abrí mi boca para ella; metió su lengua, explorando cada parte de mi boca, provocando que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y nosotras saltamos alejándonos, pensando que era Santana. Afortunadamente no lo era, era Brittany.

Tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había visto en su cara.

—Ustedes dos se ven muy calientes juntas.—declaró, sonriéndome.

Quinn se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Rachel se ve caliente con quien quiera que esté.—Sonrió y besó mi mejilla suavemente.

—Aww, ¡eso es tan dulce! —arrulló Brittany, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, y mirándola con adoración.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos ahora.—Agarré su mano y la empujé hacia la puerta. Me di la vuelta y le tiré mis llaves a Quinn, quien cerró la puerta delantera detrás de ella. Mientras me entregaba las llaves, sus dedos rozaron los míos a propósito, haciéndome gemir un poco en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

—Oye, Quinn, no te importaría ir atrás con, ¿verdad? Realmente me quiero sentar en el frente —dijo Brittany desde el auto, guiñándome un ojo.

Vi a Santana negar con la cabeza a Quinn, obviamente pidiendo ayuda. Quinn sonrió en su dirección.

—No. Está bien, si quieres ir en el frente.—Me miró por la esquina de su ojo y le sonreí sutilmente a Brittany.

Amaba a mi mejor amiga; bendita sea, me estaba dando algo de tiempo con ella. Me subí a la parte de atrás y Quinn se deslizó a mi lado, presionando su rodilla contra la mía. Puse las manos en mi regazo y sonreí. Se estiró y tomó mi mano, sujetándola con fuerza y poniéndola en el asiento del medio y movió su pierna para taparla de la vista en el caso de que Santana se diera la vuelta. Aunque no había muchas posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que estaba manejando, pero supongo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. El toque casual de Quinn me estaba enviando chispas de electricidad a través de mi brazo. Me mordí el labio y miré por la ventana, luchando con el deseo de sujetarla y besarla hasta que no pudiera respirar. Después del más largo e insoportable viaje en auto, llegamos a la bolera. Está bien, eso fue un poco exagerado, sólo duró diez minutos, pero todo el tiempo estuve luchando conmigo misma para no saltar sobre ella y sujetarla con fuerza.

Éramos nueve jugando a los bolos: Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Sam y su novia Terri, que había traído a su hermano Mark, que había venido desde la universidad, y yo. Parecía que a Quinn le había desagradado Mark instantáneamente por alguna razón. Estaba siendo lo suficientemente educada, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. En realidad me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de estar perdiendo completamente. Era terrible en los bolos y la única razón por la que había venido era para estar con mis amigos. Lo más destacado de toda la experiencia fue ver a Quinn jugar. Cuando ella se inclinaba para lanzar la bola, obtenía una perfecta visión de su trasero, y apenas podía contener mi disfrute.

—No eres demasiado buena en eso de los bolos, ¿huh? —preguntó Mark, sentándose junto a mí y sonriendo. Reí.

—No. Nunca le encontré el truco.—admití, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingido horror.

—Podría enseñarte si quieres. Todo se trata de la posición.—ronroneó sugestiva-mente.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente, pero traté de que no se notara.

—Posición, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso es por qué lo he estado haciendo mal todos estos años? —Sonreí, un poco incómoda, pero honestamente me gustaba coquetear, siempre y cuando no obtengan la idea equivocada y comiencen a tratar de tocarme.

—Soy una especie de experto con las posiciones. Sería más que feliz de darte algunas lecciones.—ronroneó, inclinándose más cerca de mí y haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás para mantener algo de espacio personal.

—Bueno, es mi turno ahora, así que ¿qué sugieres? —pregunté, parándome y eligiendo mi bola.

Se paró y caminó cerca detrás de mí.

—Definitivamente te sugeriría mover tus caderas con la bola. Tal vez deberías separar más las piernas, te dará más balance.—dijo, moviendo las cejas.

Me reí de su propuesta; Dios, ¡éste chico es tan obvio!

—Bueno, gracias por los consejos, veré cómo me va —reí y caminé para tomar mi turno. Mi bola fue directo, hasta el borde y solo golpeó un pino. Mi segunda bola se fue directamente a la canaleta.—Mmm, Mark. Creo que tal vez deberías trabajar con tus consejos. Como que elevaste mis esperanzas aquí, y me siento un poco decepcionada.—bromeé, haciendo un mohín.

Se rió.

—Wow, nunca había decepcionado a una chica antes.—dijo, sonriendo orgullosamente.

—¿Demasiado engreído?.—pregunté, riendo.

—¿Quieres descubrirlo?.—me provocó.

—Mmm, déjame pensarlo.—Estreché los ojos y los pasé por su cuerpo, lentamente, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie y hacia arriba nuevamente, asegurándome de morderme mi labio de manera coqueta. Él estaba sonriendo amplia-mente—.¿Puedes voltearte? —pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi risa.

—¿Quieres que me de vuelta?.—preguntó, sonriendo.

Asentí.

—Voy a necesitar ver la parte de atrás, no estoy segura si quiero aceptar tu oferta.—dije con desdén. Me guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta, obviamente pensando que estaba de suerte. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y modulé ¡Qué carajos! a Brittany y Tina que se estaban riendo como locas drogadas.—Está bien, puedes voltearte de nuevo.—dije después de unos segundos.

Se volvió a mí.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó, sonriéndome confiado. Me incliné hacia él.

—No, en realidad no. Simplemente no lo haces para mí, pero gracias por la oferta.—declaré, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo mientras volvía a los asientos. Podía oír a mis amigas estallar en carcajadas, Brittany y Tina chocaron los cinco. Mark sólo me estaba mirando con la boca abierta, obviamente no acostumbrado al rechazo.

Le eché un vistazo a Quinn, se veía herida y enojada. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hice? Simplemente estaba coqueteando, ¡no debería haber hecho nada! Traté de llamar su atención pero ella apartó la mirada al tablero de puntuaciones, ignorándome. Mi corazón se hundió.

Santana fue a buscar bebidas entre los juegos así que tomé la oportunidad para hablar con Quinn; ni siquiera había mirado en mi dirección desde todo el incidente de Mark.

—Hola.—dije, moviéndome para sentarme junto a ella.

—Hola.—murmuró, mirando a las personas a nuestro lado jugar.

—¿No me vas a hablar? —pregunté, asustada de que dijera no.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sin mirarme.

Tomé su mano y la arrastré hasta los baños. Cuando entramos al baño cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras y la trabé con llave.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta que eso te molestaría. No quise decir nada con eso. Estaba coqueteando conmigo, sólo estaba bromeando, eso es todo.—expliqué, tratando de que me mirara, pero sólo cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de mirarme otra vez.

—Ángel, eso fue difícil de ver.—Me empujó a su pecho, mirándome a los ojos; podía ver que la había herido mucho.

—Lo siento, Quinn. Honestamente, no quise decir nada con eso, sólo me estaba divirtiendo. La gente no sabe que estamos juntas así que difícilmente podía decir: "Mark, deja de coquetear conmigo, mi novia está sentada justo allí" ¿o si?.—pregunté, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Suspiró.

—Supongo que no. —Todavía se veía molesta, y me sentía terrible por haberla lastimado.

—Aunque necesitas confiar en mí, nunca haría nada para lastimarte a propósito. Lo siento.—Tiré su cara hacia la mía y la besé tierna-mente.

Respondió de inmediato, besándome de vuelta y tirándome más cerca de ella. Deslizó una mano y sujetó mi trasero, ni siquiera me afectó en lo absoluto, bueno, lo hizo pero no en una mala manera, me gustó, quería más. Tomé su otra mano y la puse encima de mi cuerpo, haciéndola apretar mi pecho. Se apartó, mirándome un poco sorprendida; le sonreí y la volví a empujar hacia mí. Me besó con avidez, masajeando mis pechos. Su boca viajó por mi cuello, haciéndome temblar con deseo. Deslicé mi mano debajo de su camiseta, masajeando sus pechos, haciéndola gemir. Lentamente movió su mano a la parte inferior de mi camiseta y la deslizó por debajo, pasando los dedos a través de mi piel, moviéndola lentamente hasta que llegó a mis pechos donde los masajeó a través de mi sujetador haciéndome gemir entrecortad-amente.

Después de unos minutos nos apartamos. Sonrió, sus ojos bailando con entusiasmo. Puso su frente contra la mía, ambas estábamos respirando con dificultad.

—Lo siento. No quise ser posesiva.—dijo, besando la punta de mi nariz.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, tonta. Ninguna de las dos ha hecho esto antes, así que tenemos que encontrar la manera de que funcione para ambas. —La besé tierna-mente otra vez, saboreando la sensación de sus labios suaves contra los míos.

Suspiró.

—Creo que tenemos que salir ahora, antes de que la gente se dé cuenta que faltamos.

—Otro minuto no hará daño.—susurré, sonriendo coqueta. Se rió y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo.

Esa noche estábamos todos apretados en mi sala de estar. Sam había traído Avatar y ninguno la había visto antes, así que los nueve estábamos sentados, comiendo McDonalds. Íbamos a poner la película después. Yo estaba apoyada contra las piernas de Quinn ; Santana no pareció pestañear, lo que ambas tomamos como una buena señal.

Mark se movió del sofá.

—Aquí, Sam, siéntate aquí, me sentaré en el suelo.—sugirió, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado con una sonrisa coqueta. Me moví incómoda para tener un poco más de espacio. Sentí a Quinn tensarse, así que puse mi mano sobre su pie, frotando mi pulgar sobre la parte superior tranquilizador-amente.—Así que, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —preguntó.

—Un montón de cosas. Me gusta bailar e ir al cine. Ya sabes, cosas normales de secundaria.—contesté, añadiendo énfasis a la palabra secundaria.

Se rió.

—Wow, realmente eres una luchadora, ¿verdad? —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No tienes idea.—murmuré, dándome vuelta fingiendo ver la televisión.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo?.—preguntó, fingiendo estar herido.

Dejé escapar un suspiro exagerado.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ver esto.

Miró a la televisión y rió.

—¿Este anuncio de sofás nuevos?

Miré a la televisión que estaba pretendiendo ver, y era de hecho, un anuncio. ¡Maldita sea!

—Si, soy una chica sofá, nunca puedes tener suficientes sofás.—bromeé.

—Eres graciosa.—se rió, acercándose a mí.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les guste. **:D**

Perdonarme el retraso. (Problemas familiares, lo juro) **._./**

Y pues muchas gracias, no se que decir.

Dire lo mismo. Gracias por sus comentarios, me asen ser mas fuerte Okno Haha! **:B**

Me encantan sus comentarios. Sigan así.** ;)**

ESPEREN EL PRÓXIMO.

**Peace & Love. **


	16. Capitulo 15 - Fue un placer, Rachel

**Capítulo 15 - Fue un placer, Rachel.**

* * *

**_Ni glee ni sus opersonajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc_**

* * *

—Gracias, y tú eres muy mayor para mí.—declaré, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Sólo tengo diecinueve. —me miró desafiante.

Asentí.

—Sí, pero dieciocho es mi límite, así que estás fuera de combate, amigo —dije. Oí a Quinn reír detrás de mí.

—Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión —declaró Mark con confianza.

Reí sin humor.

—¿Sabes qué? Te apuesto veinte dólares que no tienes nada que me interese.— contesté con la misma confianza.

Se rió sombríamente.

—Tomaré esa apuesta, pero tienes que esperar hasta que tu hermana no esté mirando. —Miró a Santana un poco nerviosamente.

Suspiré.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que me interese? ¿Tienes un gatito en el bolsillo? ¿O tal vez algo de dulce? ¿O las respuestas al examen que tengo mañana en cálculo? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

—No. Voy a besarte, y lo vas a amar. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome de nuevo.

Las piernas de Quinn se sacudieron detrás de mí mientras que se movía para levantarse. Me empujé contra sus piernas y comencé a frotar su pie otra vez.

—¿En serio? Si tú me besas voy a patearte en las bolas. —Sonreí a Mark, inocentemente.

—¿Crees que eso me va a alejar de un bombón como tú? —preguntó, mirándome poco a poco, haciendo que mi piel de gallina un poco.

—Es sólo una advertencia amistosa. —Me encogí de hombros, volviéndome a la televisión que, afortunadamente, ahora había una película y no un anuncio sobre sofás.

—Estoy bastante seguro que mi dinero está a salvo. No he tenido quejas antes — susurró en mi oído, haciéndome que me diera frío de lo cerca que estaba

—Mmm, bueno, hay una primera vez para todo —dije entre dientes, todavía frotando el pie de Quinn.

Cuando la película terminó Quinn fue a su casa, a decirles a sus padres que se iba a quedar aquí y a agarrar un cambio de ropa. En realidad tenía ropa de repuesto en mi habitación, pero no podíamos decirle exactamente eso a nadie. Santana y Brittany estaban haciendo más palomitas de maíz. Ahora íbamos a ver "Terminator Salvation", porque la mayoría no la había visto. Fui al baño. Cuando salí alguien me agarró y me empujó contra la pared. Al principio pensé que era Quinn, pero luego me di cuenta que era lo suficientemente alto. Mi corazón comenzó a correr, el miedo formándose en mi estómago. Mark se rió y estrelló sus labios contra los míos, bruscamente, sujetando los lados de mi cara para que no pudiera moverme a ningún lado. Traté de apartarlo, pero no se movía. Me mordisqueo el labio, pidiendo entrar, así que apreté mi boca, cerrada, y subí mi rodilla tan fuerte como pude contra su ingle. Me soltó inmediatamente, inclinándose y gimiendo.

—Te lo dije. Esos son veinte dólares que me debes.—dije con dulzura mientras pasaba junto a él y me dirigía a la sala con una sonrisa triunfante pegada a la cara.

Quinn estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá así que rápidamente tomé el lugar junto a ella antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

—Sip —contesté, haciendo estallar la "p".

Sonrió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Me reí.

—Mark —contesté, sonriendo. Justo en ese momento, Mark entró a la sala, cojeando ligeramete con su mano sobre su ingle, luciendo como si estuviera ligeramente adolorido. Tiró un billete de veinte dólares en mi regazo y se sentó en el otro lado de la habitación.

Quinn estalló en carcajadas.

—Esa es mi chica —susurró, haciéndome sonreír.

Después de que todos se habían ido era casi medianoche. Brittany y yo fuimos a la cama, dejando a Santana y Quinn en la sala. Le guiñé un ojo a Quinn, mientras me iba a la cama y decidí ponerme el más pequeño de mis pijamas esta noche así podía sentir su piel contra la mía. Me puse mis rosados shorts cortos que tenían encaje púrpura contra la costura. Los combiné con una camiseta apretada del mismo rosado con un poco de encaje púrpura sobre los pechos. Me miré en el espejo y de repente me puse nerviosa. Tal vez me debería cambiar, ¿estaba dando la impresión equivocada? Me mordí el labio. No, está bien, me ha visto con esto antes así que lo usaré.

Volví a mi habitación y Brittany me silbó.

—Wow, deberías hacer un pequeño viaje a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua o algo. Dale a Quinn algo con lo que soñar.—sugirió, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

En realidad esa no era mala idea, de otra forma no la vería hasta la mañana.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunté nerviosamente. Asintió con entusiasmo así que decidí hacerlo antes de arrepentirme—. Está bien —dije riendo mientras abría la puerta.

—¡Adelante! Dale una emoción.—hizo señas con entusiasmo cuando dudé en la puerta.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé por el corredor con confianza. Por la forma en la que está construida nuestra casa tienes que pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina. Me pavoneé en la sala con mi pequeño pijama.

—¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —pregunté inocentemente, caminando junto a Santana y Quinn, que estaban sentadas viendo el canal de documentales.

—No, gracias —contestó Santana, sin siquiera mirarme.

Los ojos de Quinn se pegaron en mí, su mirada literalmente siguió cada uno de mis movimientos, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos amplios. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Oh sí, ¡totalmente valió la pena! Tomé dos vasos con agua y volví a pasar por la sala, con Quinn quitándome la poca ropa que tenía con los ojos. Santana la vio mirando y la golpeó en el brazo.

—Amiga, ¡deja de pervertir a mi hermana pequeña! De todos modos, tienes novia.—gruñó, claramente molesta.

Quinn se frotó el brazo.

—Claro, sí, mi novia.—murmuró sonriendo.

Volví a mi habitación, riéndome con fuerza.

—Eso fue tan gracioso.—le dije a Brittany, que estaba sentada en la cama esperándome.

Ella también se comenzó a reír.

—¿Le gustó? —preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

—Sip.—confirmé, haciendo estallar la "p". Me subí a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un poco más tarde escuché a Santana irse a la cama así que sabía que Quinn estaba en la suya.

—Britt, voy a ir a ver a Quinn un rato —dije, una vez que supe que Santana estaría dormida.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Vas a darle otra vista de esa sexy pijama? —bromeó sonriendo.

Me reí.

—Algo por el estilo. No me esperes despierta, puedo tardar un poco —le guiñé un ojo mientras me paraba de la cama, tomando un celular para poder usar la alarma.

—Diviértete, y no hagas nada que yo no haría.—bromeó. En realidad no había mucho que Brittany no haría, había tenido unas pocas novias y definitivamente no era virgen. Me reí y dejé la habitación, yendo por el corredor hasta la sala de estar, donde Quinn ya estaba acostada en el sofá bajo el edredón de repuesto. Puse la alarma a las seis; la hora "sacar a Quinn por la ventana" usual, y lo puse en el suelo.

—Hola, Ángel.—susurró sonriéndome y quitando el edredón para que pudiera acostarme a su lado. Me subí con entusiasmo y fundí mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Suspiró con satisfacción y me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza—. Por cierto, eso no fue justo.—me regañó, mientras me besaba la frente. Sonreí burlonamente.

—¿En serio? ¿No te gustó mi pijama? —pregunté inocentemente.

—Amé la pijama, pero no cómo paseaste tu sexy trasero en frente mío con tu hermano sentado allí.—se quejó.

—¿Piensas que tengo un trasero sexy? —la provoqué.

—Mmm, no lo puedo recordar, déjame ver de nuevo.—dijo con voz ronca. Me reí y giré sobre mi estómago, poniendo las manos bajo mi cabeza.

Volvió a gruñir y lentamente pasó su mano por mi espalda, a través de mi trasero y por uno de mis muslos antes de volver a subir por el otro. Su mano se detuvo en mi trasero, trazando la línea del encaje, haciéndome temblar. Vaya, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? En realidad quería que me tocara. Si hiciera un movimiento para tocarme, no la iba a detener esta vez. Inclinó su cabeza y besó mi hombro antes de descender y desparramar besos a través de mi espalda y caderas. Besó la parte inferior de los shorts y pasó su lengua a través del final de mi trasero, justo donde se encuentra con la pierna. Di un grito ahogado y ella se tensó.

Se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me dejé llevar —dijo en tono de disculpa.

Me sonrojé como loca.

—Me gusto, Quinn —dije con voz ronca, y temblando un poco por el deseo que estaba corriendo por mis venas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonando sorprendida.

—Oh, diablos, sí —admití con voz entrecortada, sonrojándome otra vez. Wow, ¿acababa de decir eso? ¡Es tan vergonzoso!

Gimió ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el borde del encaje de nuevo. Esta vez no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que se escapó de mis labios. El sonido pareció alentarla porque lo hizo de nuevo, y deslizó su mano por mi muslo masajeando mi trasero y espalda. Me besó en la espalda, levantando la tela de mi camiseta para poder besar mi piel. Me di vuelta para que estuviéramos cara a cara y la besé, tirando de ella hacia mí para que todo su cuerpo estuviera presionando el mío. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía y me alegré por haberme decidido por la escasa ropa de dormir. Se estaba excitando, podía sentir su humedad en mi muslo, pero no estaba asustada esta vez, me alentó.

Levantó las manos y tomó mis pechos; dejé salir un suspiro cuando sentí su mano caliente a través de la tela de mi camiseta porque no estaba usando sujetador. Ella sólo estaba usando shorts y una camisa muy pegada que dejaba ver su sexy abdomen así que froté mis manos por su estómago.

simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecta era. Me besó en el cuello y a través de mis pechos sobre la camiseta. Mis manos se enredaron en su hermoso pelo rubio y sedoso mientras besaba su camino hasta mi estómago, apoderándose de mi camiseta con los dientes mientras subía y tirándola hacia arriba, lentamente, exponiendo mi estómago. Gemí y bajó su boca a mi piel desnuda, lamiendo suavemente y soplando sobre ella, haciendo que mi cuerpo casi vibrara con la emoción. Deslizó la mano bajo mi camiseta y lentamente la arrastraba hacia mis pechos, pasando sus dedos sobre ellos mientras continuaba besando mi estómago. Pero estaba besando más alto ahora y mi respiración estaba empezando a acelerarse en la anticipación de ella besando mis pechos.

Oh, Dios, sí. ¡Esto es demasiado rápido!

—Lo siento... Quinn... para—murmuré.

Retiró su cabeza inmediatamente, y sonrió, con su hermosa sonrisa.

—No tienes que disculparte, Ángel —inclinó su cabeza y me besó de nuevo, gentilmente. Le sonreí agradecida mientras que giraba para salir de encima de mí, poniéndome cerca de su pecho, pasando sus dedos a través de mi cabello y me miraba con amor—. Eres tan hermosa —murmuró, besando mi nariz gentilmente mientras bajaba mi camiseta por mí. Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. ¡Realmente estaba llena de líneas cursis! Tal vez eso le funcionaba para conseguir que las chicas se acuesten con ella. Sonrió, luciendo un poco herida—. No me crees.—afirmó.

—¿A cuántas personas les has dicho eso, Quinn? —susurré, no muy segura de que mi voz sonara bien si hablaba normalmente.

Suspiró luciendo un poco derrotada.

—No puedo cambiar mi pasado, Ángel, créeme que lo haría si pudiera. Nunca he sentido nada por nadie más, lo juro. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que era hermosa, sólo a ti. Nada más se compara a ti.—dijo, mirándome intensamente, deseando que entendiera. Mi respiración se atoró en la garganta ante sus dulces palabras. Me apreté más cerca de ella y enterré la cara en su cuello, respirando en ella. Suspiró con alegría y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor, besando mi frente—. Buenas noches, Ángel.—susurró.

—Buenas noches, Quinn.—murmuré contra su piel.

Tenía la sensación de que el plan de no darle mi corazón, había desaparecido completamente. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era rogar para que no lo rompiera. Me acurruqué más cerca de ella, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho y quedándome dormida en minutos. Justo cuando comenzaba a perderme creí que la escuche susurrar algo que sonaba como "te amo", pero Quinn no diría eso, así debió haber sido algo más.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —escuché a Santana bramar cerca. Abrí mis ojos y la miré. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y lucía criminalmente molesta.

—¡Santana no tan alto vas hacer sangrar mis oídos!, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sentándome. Pero tan pronto como me moví, me di cuenta que estaba mal. Aún estaba en el sofá con Quinn. ¡Oh no! salté rápidamente y miré a Quinn, quien tenía su boca colgando abierta, luciendo completamente en shock. Está bien, necesitaba salvar la situación rápidamente—. ¡Maldita sea Quinn! ¡Puaj! ¿Tenías tus manos sobre mí?.—grité, pretendiendo estremecerme en horror. Santana me miró, su rostro aún enojado, pero parecía ligeramente confundida ahora.

—Yo… er… no… ¿Qué? — Quinn balbuceó.

—¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo con ella? —Santana gruñó molesta, apuntando a Quinn quien se veía confundida a este punto.

—Debí haberme quedado dormida, supongo —fruncí el ceño, agitando mi cabeza como si estuviera confundida también.

—¿Quedarte dormida? Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo con ella, en primer lugar? — pregunto, lanzándole a Quinn otra mirada asesina, antes de volverse hacia mí.

¡Bien, vamos, piensa! Oh lo tengo; ¡él tendrá que aceptar esto!

—Tuve un mal sueño, San —murmuré, mirando al suelo, y pretendiendo estar alterada. Jadeó y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, instantáneamente, poniendo su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.

—Oh mierda. Está bien —susurró, balanceándome ligeramente.

—Estaba alterada y pensé que estabas aquí afuera, pero no estabas. Quinn me consoló, eso es todo. Debimos habernos quedado dormidas —susurré, sintiéndome culpable de que estaba mintiendo. En verdad no estaba lista para que supiera aún, especialmente después de la forma en la que estaba mirando a Quinn.

—Lo siento, solo pensé… bueno, olvídalo —Santana murmuró, tirando de vuelta para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —asentí, mordiendo mi labio para tratar y aliviar algo de la culpa que sentía. Miró por encima hacia Quinn —. Lo siento, mujer, salte a conclusiones y er… gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

Quinn se veía realmente incómoda y me dio una mirada; le di una expresión suplicante, rogándole con mis ojos que no dijera nada.

—Sí, no hay problema.—se encogió de hombros, frotando una mano a través de su desordenado cabello de cama.

Rápidamente salí del agarre de Santana.

—Me voy a ir y me cambiaré para ir a la escuela. ¿De cualquier manera que hora es? —pregunté, mirando alrededor buscando mi teléfono celular. ¿Por qué no había sonado la maldita alarma?

—Aún no son las seis. Me desperté temprano. —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces voy por algo de desayuno antes de darme una ducha. Er… gracias, Quinn, por anoche —dije, ruborizándome y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Definitivamente fue un placer, Rachel. —me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo felizmente.

Santana la golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse.

—¡Hermana menor! —señaló, rodando su ojos y pisando fuerte, dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejándonos a Quinn y a mí en la sala.

Una vez Santana se había ido, Quinn me miró.

* * *

**N/A:** De nuevo gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. **:D**

De nuevo perdonarme el retraso, ahora no tengo excusas buenas, pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer esta semana. ***-***

Pero aquí esta capitulo largo.

Espero que les guste. **;) **

_**Peace & Love **_


	17. Capitulo 16 - Confió en ti

**Capítulo 16 - Confió en ti.**

* * *

_**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y a Ryan Murphy. xc**_

* * *

—No me gusta tener que mentirle a tu hermana, Ángel —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero sólo un par de semanas, ¿por favor? —rogué, besándola rápidamente en los labios y volviendo a correr en dirección a la cocina. Tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo hacia ella, besándome otra vez, antes de que me diera una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Casi iba dando saltitos a la cocina porque estaba tan feliz. Santana tenía una tostada, así que hice dos cuencos de mi cereal favorito, uno para mí, y un para Quinn. Los lleve a la sala y le entregué una, antes de dejarme caer en el suelo junto al sofá.

—Er... gracias por esto, Rach, pero no me gusta el Coco Pops —dijo, moviendo su nariz hacia el recipiente.

Le fruncí el ceño, confundida. Siempre estaba comiendo mi cereal. Cada día tenía un plato de Coco Pops.

—Claro que sí, te lo comes todos los días —me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza; ¿pensaba que era estúpida o algo así?

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo hago. Hago un plato cada día y pretendo comerlo, antes de que vengas y me lo arrebates —dijo con una sonrisa sexy y ojos divertidos.

—¿Por qué diablos harías un plato y pretender comerlo? ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar? —le pregunté, molesta.

—No, Ángel. Me gusta hacerte el desayuno —dijo simplemente.

Di un grito ahogado ante la revelación. ¿Los hizo por mí?

—¿Los haces para mí? ¿Todos los días? —pregunté, boca abierta, sorprendida de que había sido tan dulce y nunca me había dado cuenta. Cada día venía y le hacia algún comentario desagradable acerca de ella comiendo en mi casa y que dejara en paz mi cereal, ¿y todo este tiempo lo hacía para mí? Por Dios, ¡eso es tan jodidamente dulce! Se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada. Todo este tiempo pensé que era una idiota, ¡cuando en realidad estaba siendo amable conmigo! Santana entró entonces, así que no podía decir nada.

Engullí mi desayuno y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación, tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto ya que no podía hablar con ella:

"¡Gracias, eso es muy dulce! Nunca me di cuenta de que hicieras eso. ¡Voy a  
darte las gracias adecuadamente más adelante! X"

Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui a tomar una ducha.

Cuando salimos del auto de Quinn en la escuela, fuimos inundadas por la usual horda de chicos queriendo manosear a Santana y Quinn. Rodé mis ojos cuando Jessica empujó su camino hacia el frente y envolvió sus pequeños, sucios brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi novia, mirándola con sus ojos ven a la cama.

—Jessica, en serio necesitas alejarte —dijo Quinn con severidad, desenvolviéndose de ella y caminando hacia atrás.

— Quinn, nena, ¿qué tal si nos saltamos el primer período y vamos a pasar un buen rato? —ronroneó ella sugestivamente, frotando su mano hasta su pecho.

¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba tan celosa que me sentía realmente enferma!  
Di media vuelta y me alejé tan rápido como pude, sólo queriendo estar lejos de todo. Después de un minuto pude escuchar a Brittany corriendo para alcanzarme, ella me agarró la mano tirando de mí para detenerme.

—En serio, no estoy de humor —casi gritó, dirigiéndome a ella, pero no era Brittany, era a Quinn.

—Hey, sólo quería acompañarte a clase —frunció el ceño y me miró con tristeza.

—Oh, claro... er... Lo siento. Pensé que estabas con Jessica, teniendo un poco de diversión —dije sarcásticamente, avergonzada de haberle gritado.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

—No, no estoy con ella, estoy contigo —dijo dulcemente, sonriéndome, y haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

—Claro, sí, lo siento, sólo... No sé... —mi voz se apagó, ruborizándome como un loca.

—Estás celosa —afirmó, al parecer satisfecha de ello. Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana, en realidad no quería admitirlo—. Bien, he estado esperando para que te pusieras celosa por los últimos doce años —dijo, sonriendo como una loca.

Me eché a reír.

—¿En serio? Pues aquí lo tienes entonces, finalmente ocurrió —di una patada a mis zapatos en las piedras; tratando de distraerme de la sensación de celos que todavía estaba corriendo por mis venas. Supongo que iba a tener que acostumbrarme a que los chicos estuvieran sobre ella. Era Quinn Fabray, por el amor de Dios, los chicos siempre la seguían a todas partes, pidiendo su atención.

—Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos ayer, ¿esa acerca de la confianza? Bueno, eso funciona en ambos sentidos, sabes. Nunca te haré daño, pero necesitas creer eso también —puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla e inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba, haciéndome mirarla.

Suspiré, sí bien, supongo que dije eso.

—Confío en ti, sólo es difícil de ver —le contesté, sonriendo, imitando sus palabras de ayer.

Se echó a reír.

—Sí, bueno, lo que se dice por ahí ahora es que tengo una novia por lo que debe poner fin a todo este coqueteo —dijo con confianza, cepillando el pelo de mi cara.

—¿Les dijiste a todos que tienes una novia? —pregunté, sorprendida. Bien, wow, tal vez era más serio de lo que pensé sobre hacer esto funcionar.

—Sí, por supuesto. Tengo una novia. Tengo la más sexy, más bella novia del mundo, que aún no me da las gracias que me prometió en un texto esta mañana —sonrió, con su sonrisa coqueta y sentí como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me reí y me incliné hacia delante hasta que mi boca estaba casi tocando la suya.

—Todas las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo y alejándome.

Gimió y me atrapó con rapidez.

—No crees que doce años sea tiempo suficiente para esperar —preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa, haciéndome reír.

—Hmmm, no realmente. Creo que voy hacerte esperar un poco más —le lancé un beso al entrar por la puerta de mi clase de Historia. La oí quejarse, pero cuando miré hacia atrás estaba sonriendo, mirándome marcharme.  
A propósito balanceaba mi trasero, tratando de lucir sexy; debió haber funcionado porque tres chicos de mi clase de historia silbaron e hicieron un comentario acerca de mi sexy trasero. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Chicos! No pude hablar con Quinn mucho en el almuerzo, nos sentamos en la misma mesa, pero todo el mundo quería hablar con ella.

—Así que, ¿realmente tienes una novia secreta? —preguntó Alicia, una de sus amigas, la miraba como si no le creyera en absoluto.

—Sí —confirmó Quinn, pareciendo muy orgullosa de ello. Cada vez que me miraba, me ruborizaba como una loca, y estaba segura de que alguien lo iba notar.

—Ella debe ser una mujer caliente que ha domado a la bestia para sentar cabeza — sonrió Kitty.

Quinn se rió, sus ojos se posaron en mí por una fracción de segundo.

—Ella es la cosa viva más sexy, mujer —dijo con confianza.

—¿En serio? ¿Es buena follando? —preguntó Kitty, recogiendo su emparedado.

—Kitty, en serio, no voy a contestar eso de mi chica —dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que podría sacarla del agua —coqueteó Puck, pasando la mano por su brazo.  
Se echó a reír.

—Sabes qué, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad. Mi chica es increíblemente hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera — Quinn se encogió de hombros, tirando de su brazo a distancia, con una sonrisa. Todas las chicas en la mesa hicieron aww y ahh.

Sonreí y trate de comer mi almuerzo. Podía sentir los ojos de Brittany en mí, para que la mirara, ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Puse los ojos en blanco, riendo entre dientes.

—No ha dormido con ella, ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio —terció Santana, sonriendo. Me tragué una risa. ¿Le había realmente creído Santana cuando le dijo eso esta mañana? Todos jadearon y miraron a Quinn, quien estaba sonriendo como loca.

—¡No me digas! ¿No te has acostado con ella? —preguntó Puck escéptico.

—No, no lo he hecho, pero eso en realidad no es de su incumbencia, chicos — Quinn sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo—. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con la entrenadora acerca de la práctica — se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie. La mitad de los chicos también se levantaron, después a seguirla.

Tan pronto como se marcharon, todos los chicos empezaron a planear y conspirar. Querían saber quién era la chica secreta, y no se detendrían ante nada para descubrirlo, a continuación, cada uno de ellos sacó veinte dólares y los puso en el centro de la mesa. Los miré, confundida.

—Entonces, la próxima chica o chico que se acueste con ella, se lleva la apuesta —dijo Jessica, con una sonrisa. Di un grito ahogado.

—¿En serio? Acaba de decir que tiene una novia y no está interesada, ¿y están apostando a quién va a dormir ahora? ¿Qué pasa si su novia es la próxima en dormir con ella? —pregunté, sorprendida. ¡No podía creer que estos chicos estuvieran apostando por tener sexo con alguien! ¡Es una competición maldita sea!

—Bueno si ella pone su dinero, entonces va a ganar, pero obviamente ella no le esta dando lo que ella necesita. Se alejará con el tiempo. La próxima en engancharla gana, pero te garantizo que no será su novia. Ella no puede esperar. Sin sexo antes del matrimonio. ¡Sí, claro! Es de Quinn Fabray de quien estamos hablando —rodó sus ojos riendo. Era obvio que ella tenía muy claro que ganaría.

Entonces tuve una idea, saque uno de veinte y lo puse en su montón.

—La próxima en engancharla, ¿no? —pregunté, apenas siendo capaz de contener mi sonrisa.

—Sí ¡Claro! Como si tuvieras una oportunidad, emo —me soltó Jessica, desagradablemente.

—Entonces, ¿qué obtiene el ganador? —pregunté emocionada, ignorando su burla.

Contó el dinero que había en el montón.

—Bien, hay doscientos cuarenta dólares ahora mismo, pero una vez que la gente se entere… bueno, no lo sé… la última vez que hicimos esto fue por Chris. Tuvimos seiscientos veinte, pero Quinn es más caliente, y por su aspecto de intocable, bueno, por ahora de todos modos —Jessica se rió, doblando el dinero y poniéndoselo en su bolsillo, apuntando los nombres en un trozo de papel. Me reí, wow, esto iba a ser dinero fácil. Brittany se reía como una loca.

—¿Van a entrar también? —preguntó Jessica a Brittany y a Kurt, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, yo no. No tengo ninguna oportunidad —Brittany se encogió de hombros, aun riendo.

Kurt le pasó a Jessica su dinero.

—Estoy dentro. Quien podría decir que no a la oportunidad de ganar todo ese dinero y de dormir con Quinn Fabray—dijo Kurt, de manera soñadora. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Kurt, pero eres gay.— dije.

—Si, pero es Quinn Fabray. Nadie se resiste a ella.—dijo Kurt con mucha alegría.

Brittany y yo soltamos una carcajada, mientras los chicos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido. Cogí a mis dos amigos por el brazo y los arrastré fuera de la sala del almuerzo hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

Tuve que pasar el rato por los alrededores después de la escuela, esperando a que Santana y Quinn acabaran su entrenamiento de las animadoras. Me colé en la pista y me escondí en la parte de atrás así no sería vista. No teníamos permitido estar aquí durante los entrenamientos por que la entrenadora decía que los chicos distraían a las animadoras. Amaba ver sus entrenamientos; había algo en la forma que ellas se lanzaban con gracia. Estaban corriendo alrededor de la pista en este momento, tan rápido como podían, luego tenían que correr alrededor de los conos, y al final estaban tomando turnos para hacer abdominales, con mi hermana haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para mantener los pies en el aire. Era una gran deportista, pero sólo lo hacia por diversión. A Quinn por otra parte, le habían ofrecido una beca de animadora completa para una de las mejores universidades del país. Ella esperaba convertirse en entrenadora profesional —en lo que aparentemente tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer, porque tenía a los reclutadores encima.

Me encontré viéndome correr a Quinn. La había observado hacer esto cientos, si no millones de veces, había algo simplemente hermoso sobre ella. Me quitaba la respiración. Estaba mirando la manera en la que sus pies se movían, la manera en la que su desastrado cabello rubio se revolvía cuando corría, la manera en la que el aire le daba en el rostro. Y por supuesto, me di cuenta de cuan increíblemente caliente estaba con ese uniforme.

Me escabullí fuera cuando la práctica terminó y esperé en el coche de Quinn y Santana que se ducharan. Kurt se acercó cuando estaba allí.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les guste. Y perdonarme por el retraso, que solo me retrase dos días ¡eh!, Y me retrase por que fue mi cumpleaños. **:'D **

Happy Cumpleaños pa' mi. ** #ForeverAlone :'3**

Y muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por sus agradables y placenteros comentarios. **;) **

Ahora no me vuelvo a retrasar, ya no tengo compromisos y estoy de vacaciones.  


**Preguntas:**

**MaySnixx: **_Si abra Brittana, solo tengan paciencia**. ;)**_

_**Peace & Love :D**_


End file.
